Inheritence Cycle: Empire
by arias asriel
Summary: My version of the third and fourth Eragon book. Eragon was destined to do great things. What he didn't know was that he would not only change the course of a war, but the entire course of history.
1. Rude Awakenings

**Empire: Rude Awakenings**

Eragon woke after the battle of the burning planes feeling as though he was completely alone. He lay on his bed staring into space while Roran his cousin snored in the bed across from his tent.

_Little one, your awake. Will you Heal my wounds? They're itching like crazy and I'm gonna cheew my wing off if they carry on much longer. Announced Saphira._

Eragon chuckled, obviously someone could still keep him company. _Very well Saphira, I'll be there soon._

Eragon could feel her relief at these words through their bond as her pulled on a fresh tunic.

"Where are you going?" asked Roran rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I have duties that demand my attention" replied Eragon as he strode from the tent.

He discovered Saphira towards the back of the Varden's encampment chewing on a log.

"oh, are you joining me in becoming vegetarian?" grinned Eragon.

His stab at humour was ill received as she replied with a scowl _It was this or my wing, now hurry up!_

"Weise Heil" said Eragon, his palm shone and the holes in Saphira's wings vanished and the tip of her tail reappeared.

_OH, YES THAT FEELS GOOD!!! _Saphira exclaimed as she tilted her head back and roared towards the heavens.

_Thank you little one _she hummed. _We should see Elva after we've eaten._

"Aye, I will" sighed Eragon.

An hour later Eragon was in search of Elva which was not particularly difficult as he could sense his spell at work.

_I hope she is not in too much pain _he thought. As he entered she was better composed than he expected, apart from her constant shaking.

"Please remove the curse, Shadeslayer" she wimpered

"I will fulfil my promise" said Eragon, raising his right hand "Losna du vanyali vel Elva."

Both their Gewdey Insignias shone, Elva went rigid as the magic and her insignia faded. When it was all over Elva collapsed into Eragon's arms.

"Thank you" she whispered, and for the first time in six months Elva slept.

Eragon Carried her over to the bed in the corner as he would a small child.

Afterwards Eragon left to help the healers with the wounded, Saphira marched beside him.

_Well done Eragon you should be proud _Praised Saphira.

"No I just reversed a great wrong with a meagre right" Replied the rider.

_Still you should be proud _She insisted

"Thank you"

"ERAGON, there you are!!!" barked Roran "when will you fulfil your promise to me"

"Soon cousin I must speak with Nasuada and the elves must arrive first, but soon.


	2. Fulfilling a promise

**Fulfilling a Promise**

"no!" Eragon you must not leave!" shouted Nasuada. "You're needed here, if Galbatorix were to learn you had left he would destroy us!"

"Milady, I am aware of the danger of my leaving but I shall return within five days at the most. Also my departure will coincide with the arrival of the elven spellweavers." Said Eragon calmly.

"And what of Murtagh, he could be at helgring for all you know!"

"Aye, if that be the case I will fight until he or I lay dead at the feet of the other as will happen the next time we meet."

Nasuada sighed and slumped into her chair "I see I can not stop nor dissuade you from this path, just, be careful."

"Thank you Lady Nasuada" said Eragon as he bowed and left her tent.

Three day later.

_Eragon! _Exclaimed Saphira as he was eating lunch with Roran.

"What is it Saphira?" he asked as she landed beside him.

_The elves are on the horizon _she said.

"What!?" exclaimed Eragon leaping out of his seat and on to her saddle "we got to go and see them Saphira."

Hold on. And with that she spread her wings and rocketed towards the elves. 

Barely ten minutes after taking off Saphira touched down in front of the elves. Eragon dismounted Saphira and fell to his a lot farther than he expected. Grinning he turned to Saphira.

"You've grown"

Indeed, now I suggest you speak to those at present gaping elves before the horses get bored and start to wander.

Laughing he turned around to the gaping elves and performed the formal greeting to which they replied, rather hurriedly.

"Thank Islandazi you've come I have a number of matters of the utmost importance you must know. First Galbatorix has got one of his eggs to hatch."

The elves gasped in horror at this.

"Only Galbatorix can seemingly match him in strength him in strength and he slew Hothgar king of the dwarfs. Lady Nasuada has allied with the Urgals, and finally the Du Vrangr Gata could use some teaching of some more advanced spells, and I will be gone for some time on unfinished business"

An elf stepped forward and said "This information is large and very grave but you standing here means there was victory. We will also do as you ask and wish you luck in your quest."

"Thank you" replied Eragon while he mounted Saphira and they flew to the Varden.

_Roran_ Called Eragon with his mind.

_Yes? _He replied

Get your hammer and a weeks provision we're moving out.

When they arrived at the Varden Roran was ready to leave, afteran awkward few minutes of him mounting Saphira they left for vengeance and rescue.


	3. Battle Plans

**Battle Plans**

The joy Saphira had at travelling at travelling away from the burning plains didn't have the contagiousness she'd hoped for. Eragon was deep in thought and Roran was terrified, so the journey passed in silence. Due largely to her stubbornness and her increased stamina from training with Gleadr. She refused to stop until Helgrind was in sight.

_your oh so gracious steed needs to rest here and now_ she proclaimed _you two form a strategy for our attack_

"you can't be that tired is you can give us orders" smiled Eragon while dismounting.

I can give you orders rain or shine. Boasted Saphira while looking at the clearing they had landed in. It was surrounded by trees and had the look on being often used as a campsite. 

"Good night Saphira" said Eragon to stop her sounding to full of herself.

Good night 

Saphira then curled up like a cat and fell asleep.

"First things first, we eat" announced Eragon fishing two loafs out of the saddle bags and throwing one to Roran. "Why don't you eat meat anymore?" inquired Roran as they sat in the grass. "My rider training showed me that there is no need to kill for food when plants can sustain me" he replied devouring his loaf. "So what's the plan of attack?" continued Roran. "We attack at dawn on the far side of Helgrind. Saphira will take the Lethblaka while we engage the Raz'ac. Then the Lethblaka are dead, Saphira will hide until needed so Gilead isn't alerted. Then we grab Katrina and leave." 

"I've heard worst plans" yawned Roran as he wrapped a blanket around him "good night"

"good night Roran" replied Eragon who stayed up to guard the camp.


	4. vengeance

**Vengeance**

The sun was warm on their back as they flew to the Raz'acs lair. The giant rock glistened in the light of the rising sun and amongst the three tallest spires laid the entrance of the cave.

_Land quickly Saphira so Roran can dismount! _Said Eragon.

Fine but be careful this is too easy warned Saphira 

Eragon agreed this was too easy and the entrance amongst the spires was the perfect place for an ambush, but Roran needed to dismount safely and unlike Eragon could not dismount while she hovered.

Saphira's paws touched down and there was a chilling shriek from the two Leth'blaka at the top of the tallest spire. Eragon and Roran leapt of Saphira just as she pushed off from the ground and unleashed a torrent of flame at her enemies. The fire struck the first Lethrblaka in the chest as she rocketed passed and smashed it with her tail. This one was lucky, the second she hit head on and grabbed it in her talons and pried it apart.

_Nice woke Saphira, hide! _urged Eragon

_Very well _she muttered as she slinked away to the base of Helgrind.

Meanwhile…

Eragon and Roran jumped of Saphira and gazed up at the display of aerial combat, which was over incredibly quickly, Eragon told Saphira to hide and when she was out of sight they, turned their attention to the Raz'ac's lair.

The two men drew the weapons, Roran his hammer and Eragon, Murtagh's old hand and a half sword he had left when he had taken Zar'roc.

The cave was dark, too dark for Roran to see so he waited at the mouth of the cave. Eragon's elvin sense allowed him to see the two Raz'ac perfectly as they stood stone still thinks he could not see them.

"Brisingr!!!" he yelled and two balls of blue flame shot out of his palm and struck the two Raz'ac but did not kill them.

Roran upon seeing the two beasts on fire charged forward into the cave and slammed his hammer into the skull of the first and with Eragon destroyed the second beyond recognition.

The two of them began their search for Katrina but although Eragon could sense where she was the rock was honeycombed with tunnels and finding her was proving very difficult. They we searching for anyway to get closer to Katrina when Saphira contacted Eragon.

Eragon, I can see Murtagh and Thorn they're coming to you! 

"Barzul" exclaimed Eragon "Roran hide we've got company."

Roran obliged and slipped into the many caverns of Helgrind while Eragon headed back to the cave entrance and waited for his brother.

Saphira remain hidden until Murtagh is at the cave entrance then attack his dragon when I tell you.

_Good luck Eragon_

Eragon waited for five minutes for his brother to arrive and it almost came as a relief when he the thud of giant wings on the air. Murtagh dismounted Thorn and set of towards the cave, a smirk came across his face.

"Hello Eragon" said Murtagh "it wasn't your brightest move coming here. This was all a trap by Galbatorix, surely you knew that."

Eragon remained silent and just stared at Murtagh.

"Where Saphira?" asked Murtagh seeing the charred remains of the Leth'blaka.

Eragon still remained silent.

"Oh how tiresome you can be, very well" he sighed drawing Zar'roc.

Eragon raised his own weapon and the two riders stared at each other for several minutes.

_Saphira NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Ordered Eragon

Seconds later the blue form of Saphira smashed into Thorn ramming him against the wall, but he took off and she followed out of sight.

Eragon charged at Murtagh slashing from every possible angle trying to find a weakness in his defence, but Murtagh was a flawless fighter and parried every blow sent at him. Despite this Eragon was forcing him backwards out of the cave.

For ten minutes it was a never-ending cycle of attach, parry and repost where neither combatant had a gap in their defence. Murtagh was tiring from the fight and his excellent movements slowed he blocked attacks from his left and right but never had a chance now to attack. Eragon sensing his advantage increased the ferocity of the attacks and swiped at Murtagh's head but missed as his opponent turned and fled.

Eragon ran after him and easily vaulted over him and slashed again at Murtagh's head, Murtagh jumped back too late; while his head was intact his throat was sliced open by his old sword. As blood poured from his wound, Thorn crashed into one of the spires of Helgrind and landed on his side by his riders' now limp and lifeless form.


	5. Reunion

**Reunion**

Eragon stared in horror at the scene before him, blood pouring from the wound in Murtagh's throat and the lifeless body of Thorn he lay next to his rider. Eragon fell to his knees and drop his weapon on the floor.

"What have I done?" he sobbed as tears ran down his face.

Saphira landed beside him and leant close to her sobbing rider a tear forming in her eye to.

_You did what you had to do _she stated simply even though it pained her to say.

"No!!!" yelled Eragon angrily turning towards her "there must have been another way!!! He didn't want to serve Galbatorix!! There must have been another way!!"

There wasn't 

"and what about if the last egg hatches do we kill them as well and doom the Dragons?!"

Saphira thought for a few moments _I don't know Eragon that may not even happen._

Eragon just turned back to Murtagh's body more tears flowing down his face.

At this moment some unknown force made Saphira rear up and arch her head back as if to breath fire, but instead of burning flame and white mist billowed from her maw and settled on the fallen dragon and rider.

"Saphira? What are you doing?" asked Eragon staring in awe at what was happening.

_I'm not sure_ was all Saphira could say

The mist faded but seemed to take away Murtagh's wound with it as only bear skin was on his neck. Two names in the ancient languages echoed through Eragons mind, _Gewdey Thorna _and _Draumr Chetowä._

Murtagh suddenly sat bolt up right gasping for air, and Thorn raised his head. Eragon sat there a look of complete shock on his face.

"how is this possible?" he gasped

_I know not_ replied Saphira in awe at what she had done.

"What happened?" asked Murtagh finally getting his breathing under control.

"you, died" said Eragon hesitantly "I killed you and, somehow, Saphira resurrected you."

_But that is impossible_ said Thorn

_I do the impossible and not even a word of thanks_ smirked Saphira _Galbatorix obviously left out the dormant powers dragons can't control in your training._

_Thank you, Brightscales_ said Murtagh and Thorn in unison.

Murtaghs face suddenly fell "Eragon, Galbatorix still controls us even is our deaths released us of the oaths we swore. He knows our true names."

Eragon grinned realising whos names he had heard and joyfully said "Saphira's spell revieled them to me you are free."

Happiness flashed across Murtaghs face for an instant then was gone "I have but one chioce then, i must go back to the Varden and redeem myself. i have alot of work to do."

"That may be Murtagh, but you can start now" stated Eragon who was now standing and helping Murtagh to his feet "we are looking for my- OUR cousin's fiancé Katrina do you know where she is."

Murtagh with Eragons help got up and took a few hesitant steps around before answering "yes I know where she is, follow me."


	6. Why We Came

**Why We Came**

The two riders marched through the honey-combed caverns of Helgrind. Eragon's elvin abilities enabling him to see crystal clear the shimmering black stone tunnels. Murtagh did not have this luxury and instead found other means to see.

"Brisingr" he whispered and a ball of flame rose out of his hand followed them above there heads.

They took the paths Eragon and Roran had taken and Eragon only just remembered Roran was hidden in one of the caverns moments before Roran came out hammers raised charging at Murtagh.

Eragon pulled out his sword with his left hand so that the flat of the blade ran against his left arm. Roran's hammer landed on the blade like a hammer hits a bell. The sword began vibrating at an intense volume causing everyone to wince.

"Roran stop!" ordered Eragon "he's a friend" indicating to Murtagh.

"Oh" muttered Roran putting his hammer in his belt "my apologies, you are?" he asked Murtagh.

"My name is Murtagh." Replied Murtagh simply.

This caused Roran's eyes to widen as he turned to Eragon "your brother?"

"yes" interjected Murtagh "and the rider you may have seen at the burning planes"

Roran turned back to Eragon "care to explain?"

"I managed to release him from his chains forcing him to serve Galbatorix." Replied Eragon simply.

"you must be Roran" began Murtagh "now if you want to stand here asking twenty questions, but your fiancé might want you to do something else."

Roran's mouth hung open as Murtagh and Eragon continued to march on through Helgrind and he hurriedly followed. After fifteen minutes they came to a dead end and there chained to the wall was Katrina and Sloan.

Roran instantly ran to Katrina's side, she was unconscious and looked as if she had not eaten in days and there were various cuts and bruises all over her. Sloan was not much better off except for the fact he was conscious.

"STEP AWAY FROM HER YOU BEAST!!!!" he screamed thinking Roran was one of the Ra'zac.

Eragon took this opportunity to silently draw his sword and place the tip just under Sloan's chin.

"traitor" he whispered placing his mouth near Sloan's ear so only he could hear.

Sloan jerked around arms flailing trying to punch Eragon but he was already well out of reach. "who are you?" he bellowed "show yourself!"

Eragon stepped out of the shadows and into the light cast by Murtagh's flame. Sloan's eyes lit up at the sight of Eragon, not recognising him and think him an elf.

"Oh noble elf! I am no traitor I am a prisoner these beasts came and took me and my daughter. Please free us." He begged.

"you really don't recognise me do you?" laughed Eragon incredulously as Murtagh examined the chains binding Katrina.

"no great elf" whimpered Sloan in confusion.

"It's Eragon, Sloan" said Eragon moving over to Katrina.

The three men ignored Sloan's cries for help and freed Katrina by magically destroying the chains. Eragon examined the wounds while Roran held her and then said "Weise heil" and the wounds disappeared. Roran scooped up Katrina in his arms and began walking out of Helgrind. Murtagh and Eragon began to follow.

"Wait!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sloan "you can't just leave me here!!"

Katrina suddenly awoke in Roran's arms, her eyes snapped open and she gazed up at Roran.

"Roran?" she asked timidly.

"Katrina!!!" yelped Roran with glee "your awake!"

"How did you get here?"

"That's a question for Eragon to answer" smiled Roran and he slowly sat down so that she was in his lap.

"Eragon? He's here?" she gasped not noticing Eragon and Murtagh.

"Hello Katrina" said Eragon warmly "how are you feeling?"

"hungry" was Katrina's response.

"well the is some food on the outside"

"no-ones answered my question yet, and who are you?" she asked pointing at Murtagh.

"A friend" was his only reply.

"and Eragon what happened to you? your elfish."

"It's along story which will be easier to explain once you meet the person at the mouth of Helgrind."

"O……k……" she said now with a large amount of curiosity.

With Katrina still in Roran's arms three of them began to leave when they heard Sloan screaming for them to help. This brought tears to Katrina's eyes and Eragon asked "do you want us to take him with us?"

"no" was the only word she could muster thinking of all the people he betrayed, he could rot for all she cared.

As they neared the mouth of the cave they heard the loud rumble of two dragons singing to each other, when they got outside Katrina gasped in shock and awe.

"Dragons" she whispered, staring at the ruby and sapphire dragon.

"aye" said Eragon "Murtagh and I are brothers and Riders, and these are Saphira and Thorn."

The two dragons looked at Katrina and simultaneously said _Hello_

Katrina fainted.

"Very clever, Eragon!" said a now seething Roran.

"Oh come now Roran" interrupted Murtagh "we haven't got time for this, pass Katrina to me, neither dragon can carry three people."

Roran reluctantly passed Katrina over to Murtagh, who very carefully placed her on Thorn's saddle and got behind her to hold her in place. Roran then clambered on to Saphira's back behind Eragon, and the two dragons lifted off.


	7. Plans of Forgiveness

**Plans of Forgiveness**

The last night of travelling before they reached the Varden was a tense one for Eragon and Murtagh. They knew how difficult it would be to get the Varden and the Dwarfs to trust Murtagh again. They landed at the edge of a lush green wood several miles from the Burning Plains.

Katrina was still unconscious although Eragon was certain she was catching up on sleep. Roran refused to leave her side while they we on the ground.

As the sun began to set Eragon suddenly had an idea that could help redeem Murtagh in the Dwarf's eyes.

"Murtagh, do you remember that Saphira and Arya destroyed the Star Sapphire?" he asked.

"Yes"

"If Thorn helps Saphira repair it the dwarfs may come closer to forgiving you and if you swear in the ancient language that you won't harm the Varden that will also help." Explained Eragon.

"I will do what I can" agreed Murtagh.

"They may ask for your mind to be searched"

Murtagh stiffened at these words, but after several moments said "I'll consider it."

"That's all I can ask" conceded Eragon.

The blue rider got up and looked around and he suddenly realised that Saphira and Thorn weren't there.

Saphira, where are you? With Thorn hunting But where? Close 

Eragon laughed knowing that was all he was going to get out of her.

Goodnight Saphira 

_Goodnight little one._

Eragon heard a groan as Katrina began to wake up on the far side of the encampment. He ran over to Roran and Katrina as fast as he could with a water skin for Katrina. Kneeling down beside her Murtagh joined as Katrina's eyes opened.

"Where am I?" she mumbled

"your not far from the Varden encampment on the Burning Plains.2 replied Eragon offering his water skin "are you thirsty?"

"Oh, yes" she said sounding very relieved as she took the drink.

"how did we get here?"

"we flew on Dragons" said Roran finally speaking.

"Dragons?" gasped Katrina then her memories hit her "Saphira and Thorn"

"yes" said Murtagh and Eragon in unison.

"so what happened to everyone while I've been gone? Especially you Eragon you look different more like an elf."

Roran and Eragon both explained what happened to them except for the parts about Murtagh killing the king of the Dwarfs for which Murtagh was very grateful.

"What about you Murtagh? What's your story?"

"That's a tale for another time" replied Murtagh never really one to talk about his past. "Sleep all of you i'll take first watch".

The rest of the group went to their bed rolls and were soon asleep, leaving Murtagh to meditate through till late at night.


	8. Problems Upon Return

**Problems upon Return**

Nasuada sat in her tent fanning herself, not so much because of the heat but because of her frustration at the Du Vangr Gata. All she had gotten was complaints from them for the past week that the elves were trying to teach them magic.

Their stubbornness to learn from some of the greatest spell casters the elves had to offer was foolish, especially since the Empire had two riders both more powerful than Eragon. The fact the Murtagh was one of them made it seem that the Empire was trying to humiliate them as well as destroy them.

Suddenly a voice called out "A Dragon!! Shadeslayer has returned!!"

Nasuada leapt to her feet and ran outside in time to see Saphira land in front of her. She only had Eragon and Roran on her back.

"Milady Nasuada" called Eragon as he and Roran dismounted.

"Welcome back Eragon" smiled Nasuada "I thought there would be a third person returning with you, did the rescue go foul?"

"No" grinned Eragon "Katrina is safe and the Ra'zac are dead, but there is something I must speak to you about in private."

Nasuada led Eragon back to her tent while Roran waited outside as if expecting someone. She sat in her chair while Eragon sat opposite.

"I managed to free Murtagh of his bonds to Galbatorix and he wishes to redeem himself by fighting for us." Explained Eragon

"What?! How!?" Nasuada blurted out.

Eragon explained what had happened on his quest Nasuada gasped in awe at the Resurrection.

"That is indeed quite a tale" she said "so am I to assume that Katrina is with Murtagh at the moment"

"Indeed"

"The only way we could take him back would be to have him allow you to search his mind and to swear fealty to us"

"I told him you would say that, he agreed"

Ten miles away……

Thorn landed in a clearing of a small wood to allow Katrina and Murtagh to stretch their legs.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Katrina "Thorn could easily do the last leg of the journey."

Murtagh sighed and slumped against a tree.

"The Varden hate me" he stated "they trusted me once but Galbatorix captured me, forced me to serve him and I killed the king of the dwarfs."

"Oh my god" gasped Katrina "do you think they will take you back?"

"They have to, Eragon will be pressuring them to, and I'm to dangerous to not be where they can watch me."

Katrina thought for a while on what to say and eventually came up with "well, I hope you don't encounter too much trouble, you're a good person."

Murtagh smiled at her words "that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me in many years."

The mood lightened, they both looked up to see Thorn had taken off and was doing various acrobatics.

_Having fun? _Asked Murtagh

_More than you know_ replied Thorn

You're glad not to be fighting Saphira anymore I see 

I hated fighting her, she was trying to save my race and we nearly killed her.

Came now Thorn I know there is more to it than that 

Thorn suddenly stopped doing acrobats and began gliding

Don't worry Thorn I won't tell her 

_I won't tell her_

_I already have_

_What?!_ Exclaimed Murtagh _well what did she say?_

_That she needs time_ replied Thorn sombrely as he landed

Don't worry she will see what you can offer her comforted Murtagh. What can I offer her? 

_A companion to spend all of life's up and downs with_

_Thank you_

_It was nothing_

_No, it was exactly what I needed_

_Then your welcome._

Soon afterwards Saphira arrived and told them of the Varden's terms.

"Very well" sighed Murtagh not liking the idea of having his mind invaded.

Katrina and Murtagh mounted Thorn and they finally reunited with the Varden.


	9. Arrival and Departure

**Arrival and Departure**

The moment Katrina, Thorn, Murtagh and Saphira landed they were surrounded by the army of Dwarfs axes raised. Most in the crowd were screaming "MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

For an instant the four of them thought they would attack them but Eragon vaulted over the crowd and landed sword raised.

He opened his mouth and bellowed "If any Man, Elf or Dwarf dare harm this man they will have to go through me!!!!!!!!!!"

The Dwarfs stared in shock at the only human member of their clans and that he was defending the murderer of their king.

Eragon continued "every act he did at the battle he did because he had no other choice, he was forced to serve Galbatorix as have many before him."

Eragon believed that they would back off at these words but Orik marched forward a look of pure venom in his eyes.

"He murdered our king, but he managed to let you go! You, Saphira destroyed the Star Sapphire! You are as bad as each other. You, Eragon, are no longer a member of the Durmstrang Ingentium!"

As the dwarf finished he took his ring from his finger, wrapped three hairs from his beard around, threw it to the ground and spat after it. Saphira, furious walked up to Orik and let out a ground shaking roar inches from Orik.

"You don't frighten me Dragon!!!!!!!!!!" yelled dwarf despite the fact most of the dwarfs behind him ran away screaming.

Orik walked marched passed Saphira and pointed at Eragon "you betrayed us." He accused "your dragon will repair the Star Sapphire and then you will never be allowed in our halls again."

As Orik turned away Eragon called to him "Murtagh's Dragon Thorn, wishes to help Saphira repair your lost jewel."

Orik turned back and replied "you must each answer for your separate crimes. That beast can not help her."

Once Orik had left Murtagh placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Eragon." He said his head bowed.

"you have nothing to apologize for. I knew their stubbornness would make them do something like this." Replied Eragon reassuringly.

"I have a lot of work to do to redeem myself"

"Dwarfs are stubborn, Humans and Elves will understand your bonds better and will know you fight with us."

"Katrina!!" they heard Roran yell as he ran and embraced his fiancé.

Both the riders smiled and walked to Nasuada's tent. To the casual observer they seemed to be passing in silence, but in reality they were discussing what Nasuada might say.

They entered Nasuada's tent and found her in the company of Arya and all the other Elvin spell weavers. All of them hhad their hands resting on the weapons.

"I'll told you he could be trusted!" growled Eragon furious at the elves presence when he had assured her it was not necessary.

"I am not willing to take that risk, Eragon" said Nasuada emotionlessly "now, search his mind"

Murtagh's eyes flickered in fear at how Nasuada was acting. But Eragon contacted him mentally.

Murtagh, I only need to see what happened after you were captured. Anything else I won't look if you don't want me to.

Eragon gently brushed against Murtagh's mind like a mist. At first Murtagh cringed in an expected pain as had happened every other time some tried to enter his mind. Eragon was just there not tearing away and analysing everything but carefully searching his memories of the past year. Finding nothing of malicious intent towards the Varden, the Dwarfs or the Elves.

Eragon breathed deeply as he withdrew from Murtagh's mind. He looked at Nasuada and said "there is no danger to Varden in Murtagh."

Nasuada sighed with relief and dismissed the elves. They hurriedly left the tent leaving the two riders and Nasuada alone.

"I apologize for my behaviour" was the first thing she said "I needed to be beyond a shadow of a doubt sure that this was a safe thing to do."

Eragon calmed down instantaneously after her apology and replied "it's fine"

Both the riders took a seat in front of Nasuada's desk and they began discussing what was going to happen.

"Murtagh, with the dwarfs hating you and too many in the army with all to recent memories at the battle the only safe place for you is with the elves." She stated.

"That is what I was hoping for anyway. Although my training is complete I feel the elves can still teach me much." He said.

Nasuada shuffled some papers on her desk and said "I have some important news to give both of you. The elves attached the northern end of the Empire in your absence."

Both riders gasped in alarm at this news.

"you may not have seen it but half the Empires army has been called north to retaliate but in the time the elves could well make it to Uru'bean."

"This is excellent" sighed Eragon "For better or worse this war will be over soon."

"Many in the Varden are of a similar mind." Smiled Nasuada "you are dismissed, get to the elves as soon as possible and complete your training."

"Thank you Lady Nasuada" the riders said in unison as they got up and left.


	10. Flying unity

**Flying Unity**

As the sun set over the Varden camp the two dragons soared to a lush green pool. This was a haven for so many things that passed this way. A place to rest. Rest however was the last thing on either of the Dragons minds.

They stood in silence by the pools edge together for an hour before one of them spoke.

_Saphira I don't mean to push_ began Thorn _but I do believe I have been patient_.

Saphira turned slowly to face Thorn_ yes Thorn you have and I am grateful for that. You will have an answer, when I have mine._

_Very well, ask and I will answer._

If I was not the only female dragon in existence would you still wish to be with me?

Thorn was slightly surprised by her question and replied _Saphira, I can not know the answer to that question. If you weren't the only female history would have played out so differently. All I know is that I love you._

Saphira's eyes glistened at these words, and Thorn thought he had upset her but a smile played across her face.

_And I love you._


	11. Unexpected Surprises

**Plans of Departure and Unexpected Surprises**

During the week that followed Thorn and Saphira barely left each others side. Eragon and Murtagh were undeniably happy that their dragons had found love but had little time to dwell on it as most of their time was spent in blood stained tents treating the wounded with Arya, the elves and the Du Vangr Gata. This did however give him the chance to organise his plans to return to Ellesmera.

Eragon walked up to Arya just as she finished treating some particularly nasty wounds of a soldier. Her arms were bloody from when she had to use non-magical means of slowing the bleeding before it could be healed with magic.

"Arya" said Eragon

"Yes?" replied Arya looking up from the soldier.

"I am to return to Ellesmera so that I and Murtagh can complete our training. I was hoping it would be possible for you to guide him."

Arya frowned slightly "couldn't you guide him?"

"No, I am going a head a week in advanced so I can tell the queen and Oromis."

A small smile flashed across Arya's face "you really do pick up on the political game fast don't you."

Eragon chuckled "maybe, so will you?"

"Yes I will guide Murtagh to Ellesmera, my mother does not me staying away from Ellesmera too long anymore. Still I can hardly blame her."

A week later Eragon and Saphira were in ellesmera awaiting the arrival of Murtagh, Thorn and Arya. Eragon had not taken the opportunity to talk to Oromis about him being the son of Morzan and Oromis had not wanted to start lessons again until Murtagh and Thorn were there. This meant the Eragon could keep his distance from the old rider.

Saphira and he had decided to practice flying and air combat. The days left them tired and the evenings were welcome.

One of these Eragon would never forget. He was eating his evening meal when he felt incredible worry and loneliness emanating from Saphira. Concerned he got up crouched next to her.

"What's upsetting you Saphira?" he asked now worried himself.

_Nothing_ was her only reply.

"You can't lie to me Saphira, something is bothering you."

The glistening orb of a tear formed from her eye and fell to the floor.

_I'm with egg._ She whimpered.

"What?!" exclaimed Eragon "that's wonderful."

_I'm terrified._ she cried.

"Don't be, everything will be fine" said Eragon soothingly, placing her head in his lap as he sat down "everything will be fine."

Saphira did not reply, she just lay their with her head in his lap.

"Does thorn know?"

_yes_

"Does Gleadr?"

_Not yet, I'm waiting for Thorn._

Eragon thought for a moment and then said "I'll see what I can find out about egg laying in the Elves library."

Thank you 

"Don't mention it" he replied, lying against the wall.

After a few minutes he decided to scry Thorn using Saphira's tear. It showed Torn, Murtagh and Arya flying over Du WeldenVarden with the moon behind them.

_Now that's just showing off_ said Saphira meekly.

Eragon laughed "they'll be here by tomorrow from the looks of it. By the way, do you know when it's due?"

_Two weeks._

"Then it is probably best to tell Gleadr tomorrow."

Ok 

"But for now let's get some sleep."


	12. Reunion and Revalations

Reunion and Revelation

Eragon awoke with Saphira's head still on his lap. He smiled as her breath warmed his left side, and his legs had fallen asleep under her.

His elven eyes and sense of hunger spotted his breakfast tray on the other side of the room.

"Reisa" he whispered so as no to wake Saphira and his breakfast floated towards him.

After he had been eating for about ten minutes Saphira groaned into life.

"Good morning Saphira" said Eragon.

_Good morning little one_ she yawned _Have you been under my head all night?_

"Yes"

_Thank you, you were a very comfy pillow_

"Your welcome" he chuckled "are you alright?"

_I will be_

"Well don't do too much today. I'll see what I can find about egg laying. Gleadr hasn't told you anything about it?"

_No but he intended to soon._

Saphira raised her head so that Eragon could roll out from underneath her chin.

_I am going to stay here_ Saphira announced as Eragon pulled on a dark blue tunic.

"are you sure?" asked Eragon concern showing in his voice.

_Yes, I need some sleep._

"well ok, I'll be back when I've got news."

Alright she yawned curling up again. Eragon descended the stairs in a fit of worry. He'd never seen Saphira like this before. Admittedly she had never been pregnant before but he still worried about her and prayed to any god that he found something in the elven library.

The book seemed to go on forever in the library and the dragons took up a large amount of this, but try as he might nothing was there on the subject of laying eggs. Frustration building he slammed a fist into the wall, which gave way under his strength.

"Barzul!!!" he yelled withdrawing his hand from the wall.

"I didn't think that was what humans did in libraries" called a voice.

Eragon whipped around and sat at the end of the shelves was Queen Islandazi in a scarlet tunic and white breeches.

"Queen Islandazi!" exclaimed Eragon putting to fingers to his kips to begin the elven greetings.

"Don't stand on ceremony Eragon" said the Queen "I come here to escape that."

"My apologies, your majesty." Said Eragon quickly.

"You have nothing to apologise for," was the Queen's reply as she got up and strode over to him "and what has gotten you so frustrated? Is Saphira alright?"

"Yes" lied Eragon.

"So why have you searching so thoroughly through the elven library in the dragon section?"

"Curiosity"

"In my experience, curious people don't usually get angry and put their fist through a wall." Said Isandazi with a smirk.

"I didn't find what I was looking for."

"Then perhaps you should vent that anger to Vanir's left arm and not a wall." She said laughing now.

A smile reached Eragon's lips "yes, your right farewell Milady."

"Farewell"

Eragon left the library gloom returning to him.

Saphira, there is nothing on laying eggs here. 

_Oh well, I'll just have to hope Gleadr knows something about it_

_I'm coming up_

_Alright_

Eragon was half way up the stairs to his house when he heard the roar of a dragon.

Saphira is that you? 

_No and nor is it Gleadr it's Thorn._

_Do you think you can make it to the ground?_

_Yes little one, don't fret._

_I should and will, take the energy in the belt of beltroth._

_Ok._

Eragon practically flew down the stairs and skidded several metres at the bottom. There he waited for Saphira who when he saw her, realised that she wasn't flying straight.

Saphira land quickly 

_I said don't fret_ she snapped as she landed.

_We're waiting here for them. _Said Eragon

_No we're going to them._

_Stop being so stubborn!_

WE'RE GOI— 

Their argument was cut short as Thorn, Murtagh and Arya walked into view. The moment Thorn saw Saphira he rushed over to her so she could lean on him which she did gratefully.

_Are you alright?_

_Yes Thorn, I missed you._

_I missed you to._

As the two dragons talked Murtagh embraced Eragon and was then called over by the Queen. Arya came up to Eragon one question on the tip of her tongue.

"Eragon, what is wrong with Saphira?" she asked.

"Nothing" lied Eragon.

"Don't take me for a fool Eragon," she said icily "something is wrong with Saphira."

Eragon realised he was not going to fool her and replied "it is not my place to say."

_It's ok Eragon, you can tell her_ said Saphira as she leant on Thorn.

_Are you sure?_ He asked turning towards her.

_Yes she'll find out soon enough._

_Ok_ he replied turning back to Arya.

"She's pregnant"

"What?! Really?!" she spluttered "does Oromis know?"

"Not yet" replied Eragon "She wanted to wait for Thorn."

"That's probably for the best" said Arya as she turned to Saphira "Congratulations Saphira and Thorn".

_Thank you Arya_ the two dragons replied in unison.

"You'd best get going" announced Arya

"Yes we should" agreed Eragon as he turned around to see Murtagh kneeling in front of Queen Islandazi.

"I see Murtagh is getting formally introduced" he grinned.

"So it seems" smiled Arya.


	13. Age and Wisdom

**Age and Wisdom**

After half an hour of helping Saphira to Oromis' hut they finally made the introductions to the mentors who were sitting outside their home.

"Master Oromis" began Eragon "this is my brother and fellow rider Murtagh and his dragon Thorn."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both" replied Oromis as Gleadr who had been intently focusing on Saphira grunted in agreement.

"We are honoured to meet one of the riders of old" said Murtagh.

_Masters_ said Saphira timidly.

"yes Saphira" inquired Oromis.

Thorn and I have something you need to know. 

_Really and what would that be_ hummed Gleadr.

_I'm pregnant._

_I was wondering when you were going to come forward._

At these words there was a chorus of "you knew!".

_Yes, I was aware, remember I am several hundred years old and sired many eggs so don't be so surprised._

"I tried to find information on egg laying but couldn't find any reference to it at all" said Eragon.

_That is because _explained Gleadr _no other race has or ever shall witness one, now Thorn, Saphira and I must leave for a few days._

"what?!" exclaimed the two riders.

_Yes, never fear for I will protect both of your dragons._

Fear had been mounting in Eragon during this conversation and he finally asked "could she die from this?"

_No she will not die from this I swear it._

Eragon turned to Saphira _Are you sure about this?_

_Yes, and even if I wasn't I don't have choice I will go with Thorn and Gleadr._

_If your sure_.

Murtagh then asked "When must you leave?"

_Immediately_ replied Gleadr.

"Very well" said Eragon solemnly.

He turned to Saphira and said "Be safe and come back to me".

_I will little one_ she said moving head head towards him. As soon as she was in range he rapped his arms around her and held on for so long time seem to lose all meaning until she withdrew and flew away.


	14. Be careful what you wish for

**Be careful what you wish for**

The week that followed was painful and lonely for Eragon and Murtagh. Saphira and Thorn were a part of them and their absence destroyed them. Both riders went into a trance and they stopped eating, talking and sleeping they just sat there.

Oromis told Arya to keep talking to them, to get a response but try as she might nothing happened. She'd tried talking to them, insulting them and even slapping them.

The lack of reaction infuriated Arya. After a desperate attempt to get a response from Eragon and failing miserably she went to a nearby stream to cool off. She splashed some water on her face and thought: _Those bloody riders I'm going to kill them if they keep this up._

Suddenly a voice sounded in her head _really?_

_Well, no _she conceded _I'm just angry, Wh-_

_Wrong answer._

Pain erupted in Arya's head as someone painfully broke down her defences. She'd tried to scream but no sound came, she just writhed on the edge of the stream in agony and no-one came. Her barriers shattered and the force took control of her body.

_Now you ARE going to kill Eragon, whether you want to or not._

Arya watched in horror as her body no longer under her control got up and began to search for Eragon.


	15. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

Shortly after Arya left Eragon awoke form the trance he was in when Saphira suddenly contacted him, feeling hungry but otherwise fine.

_Eragon._

_Saphira? Are you alright? When will you get back? Is the egg ok?_

_Everything is fine Eragon,_ said Saphira warmly_ the egg, me, Thorn and Gleadr. We will be back within the hour._

_Ok_ replied Eragon relief flooding through him. _See you soon._

_See you soon Eragon._

Eragon stripped and took a five minute bath and pulled on a red tunic and some brown breeches and boots. When he was clean and dressed he bolted it down the stairs as his connection to Saphira started to strength.

At the bottom of the stairs he saw Arya wearing a dark green tunic and breeches.

"Arya I wish to apologise for my behaviour I should not have blocked you out like that…… What are you doing?" he asked as Arya drew her sword.

"You lost me my rider boy!" yelled Arya.

Eragon's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Galbatorix?"

"Aye, you have been a thorn in my side long enough!".

Arya charged and slashed repeatedly at Eragon who only just managed to dodge the blows. With no other option he ran.

_I need a weapon_ he thought realising he had left Murtagh's old blade in the house _The Menoa tree!_

It was a small but his only chance, so he ran for all he was worth but Arya was never far behind. When he reached the Menoa Tree it looked exactly the same as it had done before, however he had little time to think about that as Arya caught up with him.

Seeing him backed up against the tree brought a vicious smile across her face.

"Die!!" she screamed.

Arya leapt forward lunging at Eragon's heart, but at the last moment he sidestepped and the sword sunk deep into the Menoa Tree. Arya ripped the sword out of the trunk as the ground shook and the tree groaned. A root sprang out of the ground and batted Arya away.

Eragon took that moment to dive into the arch that had appeared beneath the roots and it sealed shut behind him.

And there on top of a stone alter was a sword.


	16. Friend or Foe

**Friend of Foe**

Eragon gazed in wonder at the blade sitting upon the alter before him. It had a gold hilt with a sapphire the size of his fist and a silver blade with blue diamonds imbedded along the length of the blade. On the hilt and blade were dragon decorations.

In gold on the sheath in the Ancient Language was written: _This is the blade of Eragon first of the riders of old and new._

Eragon reached forward and plucked the sheath from where it lay next to the sword and instantly the words changed to: _Welcome protector of the dragons you have finally come to claim what is yours._

"Protector of the dragons?" muttered Eragon in the ancient language.

Power suddenly rippled through him leaving him breathless as he had just uttered his true name.

"I can't use this sheath," said Eragon "It has my true name on it."

The sheath must have heard these words because the gold writing faded leaving only the black sheath.

"Perfect" smiled Eragon as he strapped the blank sheath to his belt.

Eragon then grasped the hilt of the blade and picked it up. It was so light, like a blade of grass, perfectly balanced; Zor'rac was a crude lump of metal by comparison. Delicately Eragon flicked the blade and a gentle single note rang out from the metal.

The roots then parted as the note sounded allowing Eragon to escape the cavern underneath the tree. As he clambered out he heard Arya's voice saying "Shadeslayer!! Show yourself you coward!!"

The area around the Menoa Tree was as it always seemed to be deserted no one was going to help him. Gathering his courage he stood up.

"Galbatorix!! No one calls me a coward," he bellowed.

He doubt Arya was listening as the moment she saw him she leapt at him bring her blade slashing down. Eragon brought his blade up and there was a crash of blade meeting blade.

Eragon blocked to his left and to his right as he backed away from the Menoa Tree so as to avoid tripping on the roots. Arya swung at Eragon's feet and he leapt over the blade and slashed down but his foe blocked just in time and then sent his fist into his jaw. Eragon stumbled backwards and tasted blood, he spat and red stained the grass beneath him.

He swung and Arya met his blade but he pushed on the hilt and slammed into her cheek. Arya stumbled but managed to recover in time to block his next attack. Eragon lunged at Arya and she deflected but Eragon slammed his body into hers knocking the sword out of her hand and forcing her to the floor.

This did not stop her fighting as he was on top of her she punched near the eye knocking him of balance. She forced him on to his back and clambered on top. She grabbed his sword arm and started slamming it into the ground making him relinquish his grasp on the blade. Arya grabbed it and brought it down, Eragon tried to twist out of the way but wasn't fast enough and the blade sunk deep into his shoulder. He screamed in agony as she laughed, desperately he swung his fist and knocked her off him.

_Eragon _he heard a voice call.

He tore the blade from his shoulder, clambered to his feet and glanced around in time to see Saphira arriving. This also caught Arya's attention as she raised a hand to cast a spell; Eragon slammed into Arya and swung his right fist into her throat and knocking her unconscious


	17. The New Rider

**The New Rider**

Eragon lay gasping for breath, his face throbbing from the blows it had taken and his shoulder was in agony from the open wound in it.

Saphira stood next to him so Eragon could lean on her.

_What happened?_ She asked.

_Galbatorix possessed her._ Replied Eragon who was utterly exhausted.

_What?! Do you realise what this means? He could know about the Varden's battle plans, Oromis and Gleadr as well as Murtagh and Thorn!_

_I know_ agreed Eragon.

_Any idea how he did it?_

_None_ Eragon suddenly realised he had not inquired about Saphira's health. _Are you alright?_

_You have a hole in your shoulder and you asking me if I'm ok? I'm fine and so is the egg._

Eragon suddenly noticed the dark purple egg that was clutched in the claws of her right foreleg.

"Eragon!" shouted a familiar voice.

He turned around to see Thorn gliding towards him with Murtagh on his back. Murtagh leapt of Thorn the moment they landed and sprinted to them.

"What happened?" he gasped as Thorn reached them began talking with Saphira.

"Galbatorix possessed Arya" replied Eragon.

"What how?!" exclaimed Murtagh glancing at Arya.

"We don't know"

Murtagh turned back to Eragon and saw the wound in his shoulder that he had hidden by turning slightly to the side.

"Eragon, your shoulder!" was his instant reaction "let me see."

Eragon showed him his shoulder so Murtagh could examine the wound after a few moments Eragon heard the words of healing being uttered and felt his wound knitting back together.

He sighed deeply as the pain left him but he still sagged from exhaustion.

"Where did you get that sword?" inquired Murtagh at the blade near Arya.

"I found it under the Menoa Tree." Replied Eragon simply.

"well that makes about as much sense as everything else" said Murtagh "so, what are we going to do for Arya?"

"I don't-"

_Eragon the egg!!!_ Exclaimed Saphira

Eragon span round to see that Saphira had laid the egg on the ground and that it no had a large crack in it.

"Arya? The third rider?" gasped Eragon.

After the hatchling emerged it was dark purple except for the membrane of the wings and the spines, which were violet.

_We have a daughter!!_ Hummed Saphira and Thorn with glee.

"Congratulations" smiled Eragon

The slender dragon plodded over to Arya and gave a small yelp hoping to get a response from her prospective rider. Not getting any from the unconscious elf she nuzzled Arya's right palm, there was a blinding flash and Arya sat up wide and gasping.


	18. The Guarded Heart

**The Guarded Heart**

Arya groaned and began to gain consciousness, Eragon instantly ran and grabbed his fallen sword and pointed it under her chin. Arya's eyes slowly opened and saw Eragon standing over her and his sword at her throat.

"Eragon," gasped Arya as fear filled her eyes "Eragon it's me."

"Prove it" snarled Eragon.

"Galbatorix is gone!" she screamed in the ancient language.

Eragon lowered his sword and staggered slightly from exhaustion.

"What did he find out?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing, I have sworn in the ancient language to keep the Varden, elves and dwarfs secrets. Nothing can over come that kind of oath." She explained getting to her feet.

"Good" he sighed.

Arya gasped as she saw his blood stained shoulder "Did I do that?"

"Galbatorix did that" replied Eragon sternly "So what are you going to call her?"

"Who?"

"Your dragon."

Arya glanced around and her emerald eyes locked on to the hatchling looking up at her expectantly. Arya staggered back a few spaces in shock.

"No, no no…" she whimpered before bursting into tears.

"Arya, whats wrong?" asked Eragon holding on to her arm.

"I can't…" she sobbed "I can't lose someone that close to me again."

"You won't" promised Eragon pulling her into an embrace. "I swear you'll have me, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn watching over you."

"Where are Murtagh and Thorn?"

Eragon turned around to find Mutagh and Thorn missing. He turned to Saphira.

_Saphira?_

_Gone hunting for the hatchling_

_Oh, ok._

He turned back to Arya "they've gone hunting for the hatchling."

"Ok" she said picking up her dragon who purred softly.

"So, what are you going to call her?"

Arya sat down and stared at the dragon cradeled in her arms for several minutes and then said.

"Veravanda."

The dragon chirped in acknowledgement.

"That's nice" smiled Eragon sitting down "how did you think of it?"

"I didn't" replied Arya "I think she did."

Arya then delicately placed the dragon on her lap which walked around in a circle then curled up to sleep.

Arya stared at her palm with the Gewdey Insignia on it.

"Veravanda was Saphira's mother" said Eragon.

"Really?" asked Arya turning to face Eragon.

"Yes, Gleadr told Saphira."

"It just came to me."

At that moment thorn arrived a dear clutched in his maw. The scent of her father and fresh meat instantly awoke and ran over to thorn, who carved the deer up with a talon for her to eat.


	19. Long Awaited Answers

**Long Awaited Answers**

"Oh my," gasped Oromis as the three riders met with the elf in his hut. "For the past century I've had no students now I have six. Actually four as Murtagh and Thorn are fully trained."

The dragons were outside with Gleadr discussing the training of Veravanda. While their riders were sitting at the table in Oromis' hut.

"So" began Eragon "what is the plan of action for mine and Aria's training?"

"Well," replied Oromis thinking "you and Arya are already masters of sword and magic. We have to wait until Veravanda is big enough to ride and then train Arya in riding her. You both have the final lesson to learn which only the masters knew."

"What is that?" asked Arya curiously.

"It is a ritual" explained Murtagh "that grants a rider and his dragon nearly unlimited strength. It is how I beat Eragon and managed to hold Saphira in the air."

"The only problem" continued Oromis is that it wears off after a day. That's how Eragon stood a chance against you at Helgrind."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Rhunon entered the hut.

"Ah Oromis," she said "send your students to me when you are done." and she strode out.

"Well, that was, unexpected." Said Oromis slowly "you should probably go and see what she wants now. I will tell the queen about what has happened."

"Very well" said Arya as she and Murtagh left.

"Eragon?" said Oromis curiously "You stay seated why?"

"Because I want to know why?" he replied and edge of anger in his voice.

"Why what?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT!!" He yelled standing up "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT MURTAGH WAS MY BROTHER? AND MORZAN WAS MY FATHER?!"

"Very well, but why didn't you ask when you returned?"

"I was waiting until my training was complete. But after what happened to Arya I realise we are not safe here so I shall get my answers while I can."

"That is a fair reason and here is mine, I suspected that the knowledge would have shocked you to your core preventing you from learning. I could not afford that."

"Would you have kept me in the dark forever?"

"If I deemed it necessary."

"and what of Brom he went to Carvahall to watch over me why?"

"He thought you may have had the potential to be a rider and as a favour to your mother to protect you."

"Protect me? Why? Morzan killed his dragon, why would he protect his spawn?"

"you are not his spawn, you are the son of Selena, a caring and loving woman, and raised by her brother and tutored by one of the greatest men I ever knew."

Eragon sat down and stayed still for a while absorbing what had just been said.

"What favour to my mother?" he finally asked.

"She discovered him watching her as she left Uru'bean and she recognised him from the portraits in some of the last scriptures of the riders. She agreed to keep his secret if he swore to protect you."

The young rider sighed and placed his head in his hands, a tear rolling down his cheek. Once he recomposed himself he sat up and asked.

"Do you know if she is still alive?"

"No I do not, I have never seen her so I can't scry her."

"So she could be still alive somewhere."

"Yes she could be, but do not search for her until this war is over if you search now you will only put her and yourself in danger."

"I should go." Said Eragon standing and walking to the door.

"Agreed" replied Oromis "but you should see Rhunon before you retire she **never **asks to see someone."

"Fine" grunted Eragon as he left the hut.


	20. Gifts from a Smith

**Gifts from a Smith**

"Ah Shadeslayer!" said Rhunon as he approached "we've been waiting for you."

"I apologise." Muttered Eragon to the smith and to Dragons and riders present.

_Are you alright?_ Asked Saphira _What kept you?_

_I was getting some long awaited answers, and I don't want to talk about it right now._

_Alright we'll talk about it later._

The subject was dropped and Eragon returned his attention to Rhunon.

"This is well worth the wait." Said Rhunon a grin appearing on her face "My finest pieces of work, my pride and joy."

Eragon was surprised, he had never seen Rhunon this cheerful.

"As we have a number of riders" she continued "it have become more apparent the need to keep you alive. So I have been making these."

She walked towards a cloth and pulled. Three glistening suits of armour stood there. They we magnificent they had dragons engraved all over them, the helms we in the shapes of dragon heads.

"and of course the dragons can not go undefended so I made these."

She pulled a rope and a large sheet was pulled up. Two glistening suits of Dragon armour.

"How did you know to make one for me?" asked Arya.

"I didn't" replied Rhunon "the Queen asked me to make yours when you got back."

Rhunon gestured to the suits of Armour "The plates are made from folded steel, light weight yet nearly impossible for a human to break. The mail is also steel but in laid with gold and silver. Now these."

She picked up two shields of silver and gold which had dragons blazing across them. One dragon was blue and one red.

"These are made from century old oak with metal fused on. The dragons are gems which are harder than diamond. You can store energy in them as well."

"These are amazing." Said Murtagh in awe.

"How did you make them?" asked Arya curiously.

"I'm a smith" shrugged Rhunon "what do you expect?"

"But I thought you swore not to make anything like this again."

"I swore not to make anything that would kill these will keep you alive."


	21. The Final Lesson

**The Final Lesson**

A month had passed since Veravanda's hatching. She had grown greatly in size and personality. She was a lot like Saphira in how she spoke and acted Eragon noticed as he helped tutor her and Arya.

Murtagh had left as his training was complete and the Varden needed a rider to help with the pursuit of the Empires forces. As a favour to Eragon he had taken his and Saphira's armour with them.

His departure was marked with a great feast similar to when Eragon had arrived. Islandazi had given him the ring of an Elf-friend as well as an elven bow and quiver.

Eragon had had little time to dwell on his brother's departure, as he had been so busy helping with Arya's training, which he greatly enjoyed although he found it a lot more difficult to teach than it was to learn.

Once Saphira had returned to full strength Oromis decided that it was time for his final lesson.

Eragon sat in Oromis hut while Saphira remained outside with Gleadr.

"Eragon" started Oromis "what I am about to teach will give you tremendous power. After this you will know everything the greatest leaders of the riders knew."

"Will it give me the strength to defeat Galbatorix?" asked Eragon.

"You will be able to stand against him. Defeating will require you to best him in skill."

"Are there any negative effects to this spell?"

"Yes" said Oromis quickly "It is very temporary it will last a day at most and is addictive."

"Very well, what do I do?"

"You make a cut in your Insignia and you get some of Saphira's blood. You mix both of the bloods together and ignite them with magic fire. It will strengthen you bond many times over and in doing so will grant you more of the magic that resides in dragons."

"If this is so powerful how come the riders of old did not use it?"

"It was only ever taught to masters and when Galbatorix began his war the only riders that did know it were old and frail. Somehow Galbatorix found out how to do this and that is how he got his strength. However as his bond is impure it has taken a century to reach its maximum power. That is how he has gotten stronger every year. As your bond is pure it will take a few minutes to do the same with you."

"Do you wish for me to try it now?"

"No only use it when you confront Galbatorix."


	22. Friends and Enemies

**Friends and Enemies**

His training complete Eragon and Saphira were getting ready to leave for the Varden while Arya prepared to leave for the elven Army.

Packed and ready to leave they were forced to not mount their dragons as they saw Oromis, Gleadr and Queen Islandazi accompanied by hundreds of elves marching towards them. Queen Islandazi dressed in royal purple stepped forward and spoke to the two riders.

"You all carry the fate of all of alegasia on your shoulders." She began "I can only hope you do not falter. I have a gift for each of you."

She produced two curved and vicious looking elven short swords. She gave them to the riders who strapped them across the back so the hilts were on their left facing down.

"You may have weapons but these will give you something else you can use when you are at the utmost end of need. Be safe and may your swords stay sharp."

She embraced Arya looking on the verge of tears. Eragon heard her whisper a quick farewell but couldn't make out the words. Islandazi broke the embrace and turned to Eragon.

"Farewell Eragon. I hope you all return safely."

"Thank you, Milady I hope so to."

Islandazi turned to Saphira and Veravanda.

"I do not know what gifts to give such noble dragons who have no need of what I can give them now. Is their anything you desire?"

Saphira answered _you have given us so much already it is because of your people we became what we are._

Veravanda continued the gifts you have given our riders are more than enough. 

"Then farewell all of you." Said Islandazi stepping back.

Oromis and Gleadr stepped forward next. Oromis was holding two vials of the golden potion he had given Eragon before the battle of the burning plains.

"Take these," he said to both of his students "Use and Guard them well."

Gleadr steeped away from Veravanda and Saphira.

You are the greatest students we have ever trained. Farewell and may you succeed where so many others have failed.

"Farewell masters." Said Eragon and Arya in unison.

"Eragon!! Arya!!" shouted a voice behind them.

Eragon and Arya span round to see Rhunon running towards them.

"Give me your sword Shadeslayer." She said quickly.

Eragon passed his new sword to the smith. She stared at it for a moment and then the blue gems colour faded and spread across the blade so now it was the same as Saphira with perfect diamonds along the blade.

"Thank you" said Eragon as she handed the sword back.

"Your welcome." Replied Rhunon.

The smith took Arya's sword and pulled out an Amethyst and touched it to the blade, which turned violet.

Arya thanked her and then she strode off. After Rhunon had left Arya approached Eragon.

"Farewell Eragon, keep safe Alegasia depends on you." She said.

"And you," answered Eragon slightly worried by her mood "you're a rider to."

Arya shook her head "you and Saphira are more powerful than anyone save possibly but hopefully not Galbatorix, you have bested both me and Murtagh."

"I was just lucky."

"Modesty is a good virtue but I have accepted the truth, farewell."

"Farewell Arya Svit-Kona."

On these words they mounted their dragons Arya heading west Eragon heading south.

Two Days Later……

Eragon and Saphira were on their way to the Varden while in mid-flight an unexpected storm caught them.

Eragon sensed worry emanating from Saphira more than bad weather merited.

Saphira what's wrong? 

This storm is not natural.

Worry crept on Eragon now. If this wasn't natural then that could only mean on thing, Galbatorix.

The wind picked up and the sky darkened Saphira was forced to slow and it happened. Lightening poured from the clouds and struck the highest thing, Saphira and Eragon.

When he woke up Eragon was suspended from chains on his wrists. He was in the tower of Uru'bean.


	23. The Much Feared Foe

**The Much Feared Foe**

"So this is the great and mighty Eragon Shadeslayer," said a man looking in his thirties with much the same elven qualities Eragon now had "I heard rumours you were young but I didn't think the Varden would place the hope in a brat."

"King Galbatorix." Said Eragon who was surprisingly calm "your shorter than I expected."

After the remark Galbatorix plunged his fist into Eragon's stomach.

"Tut tut your lordship," smirked Eragon struggling to breath "that sort of temper will land you in trouble."

"that was but a taste of what is to come for you." Sniggered Galbatorix.

"I have experienced pain." Replied Eragon simply "It is nothing new to me."

"Oh this will be, this will be."

On these words he left and a scarred man walked in carrying a crate of what Eragon knew to be torture tools. Eragon quickly scanned the room, apart from a barred window and some piles of hay at the far end of the room it was empty.

"My next victim." Smirked the torturer. Placing the crate on the floor and pulling of a cat-o-nine tails.

"Don't be so sure, Brisingr!" said Eragon putting his will behind the word.

Nothing happened and the torturer burst out laughing "You can't do magic in here boy." He grinned "Not even the king can, this is a void of magic."

The torturer walked behind Eragon and tore his elvin tunic open revealing his back. Eragon braced himself, crack, the nine bits of rope slashed across his back. He bit on his lip to keep from crying out as the torturer repeatedly slashed at his back.

After an hour he stopped the whipping and pulled out of the crate what looked like four rings welded together. He slipped it on and punched Eragon across the cheek. Eragon spat and blood dribbled from his mouth. He tried to kick the torturer but his back pained him to much. He tried several times to contact Saphira but could not.

The day continued, the torture continued and Eragon bore it. The torturer called out to someone and a younger man walked in holding several glowing red hot pokers.

They were thrust harshly against his back and he screamed out in agony, after what seemed like an age the day was over. The torturer stopped and Galbatorix returned looking expectant.

"You know what I am going to ask." He stated.

"I do." Replied Eragon trying to place wards around his mind.

"will you serve me?"

Eragon smirked defiantly before growling a definite "No!"

"So be it." Replied Galbatorix "Enjoy tomorrow" turning around he yelled out a single name "ARINEL!!"

A girl about Eragon's age appeared from outside his cell. She was, Eragon noticed very beautiful with long black hair, sparkling blue eyes and was noticeably very tall. She was clad in dark green tunic and breeches with a discreet pair of leather gloves on her hands.

"Yes my lord?" she said.

"Keep him alive." He ordered

"yes my lord." Bowing her head.

Galbatorix strode out of the cell and Arinel rushed to Eragon with a water skin.

"Here drink this." She said pushing it to his lips.

Eragon jerked his head away his mouth shut.

"Eragon, please." She pleaded.

"No, that water is poisoned in some way." He snarled "I don't need magic to figure that out."

Arinel reverted to the ancient language and said "the only thing in this bottle is water."

Eragon still being stubborn replied "I don't take drinks from my enemy."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Said Arinel still holding the bottle.

Eragon thrown of guard by her statement asked "and what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we will both benefit from the Varden winning this war and the only way they can do that is with you."

"how will you benefit?" inquired Eragon intrigued.

"I will be free of Galbatorix."

"And you intend to make this happen?" asked Eragon disbelief rising in him.

"Yes. It may take awhile but-"

"Take awhile?!" exclaimed Eragon "While I get tortured daily!"

"I'm sorry Eragon, but I need to get Saphira enough energy to fly, and to do that need that potion the elves gave you. That is under heavy guard.

Eragon suddenly burst out laughing to Arinel's shock. How he could laugh with a mauled back, a battered face as well as being branded several times was anyone's guess.

"Oh such a good tactic, sorry. I'm not falling for it."

"Tactic? Eragon, I'm telling the truth."

"The story is good, but you're the wrong person to present it." He explained still laughing.

"What do you mean?"

Eragon stopped laughing, but kept smiling "Galbatorix sent you here to keep me alive, but without magic you would need to be a surgeon and your not old enough. Second you say you wish to be free of him but you have the appearance of a noblewoman, so the only way you would be serving him unwillingly was if he was forced on you like an arranged marriage or you being his.."

His eyes widened "...daughter."

Arinel hung her head in shame.

"So you are his daughter." Stated Eragon.

"Yes." She replied weakly.

"and yet you defy him."

"Yes, and you know all about having a madman for a father."

Eraon sighed before saying "get out."


	24. Discussions of Freedom

**Discussions of Freedom**

Arinel slumped out Eragon's cell and down the tower. Frustration and sadness welled within her as she walked to the dragon hold. When she was in the enclosure she sat down and slumped against the huge frame of her emerald dragon. He was a magnificent dragon and her one actual friend in the palace. He was currently lying against the cool walls of the enclosure.

_I did say he wouldn't believe you._ He smirked.

"Oh, be quiet Arias!" she snapped in reply.

_Or that he would instantly fall head over heels in love with you._

Blushing she yelled "Shut up!!"

_Fine, did you tell him the plan?_

"yes, he didn't believe me."

Arias shifted his large head to peer at her his large eyes the colour of grass.

_Did you honestly think he would? _He asked sounding slightly incredulous.

Arinel met his gaze and replied "Yes we're his only hope of getting out of here."

_Look at hit from his point of view. He is to be tortured daily, cut off from Saphira and someone who he doesn't know and has no reason to trust, says they're going to help him escape. Then he finds out that she is Galbatorix's daughter._

"Alright!" cried Arinel "I get your point! He's gonna be hard to convince."

_Nice to see i'm not wasting my breath._

Arinel sighed and the scent of burnt flesh filled her nostrils.

"What is that smell?" she asked getting up and looking at her dragon.

_That would be me._ He said matter-of-factly.

Slowly he got up and turned around to show his rider a very badly burnt side.

"HOLY-" exclaimed Arinel "who did that happen?"

_That would be her. _Answered Arias indicating to the chained and comatose form of Saphira.

"Saphira?" asked Arinel examining the burns "but how she's been drugged."

_It wasn't powerful enough on her. _Explained Arias _They had to force her to take five more doses._

"Something is going on." Stated Arinel "Galbatorix has ordered us to watch a rider who is more powerful and better trained than us. What does he expect us to do if they break out and he tells us to stop them?

_I agree, something is going on. We must tread carefully._

Arinel stepped back "I'm going to talk to Eragon again tomorrow."

_Good._

"I can't heal those burns."

_I know, so the best thing you could do is? _

"Fetch a healer."

_Well done._ Replied Arias sarcastically.


	25. Reluctant Agreement

**Reluctant Agreement**

Arinel jogged up the stairs of the tower to Eragon's cell. She had a water skin, some food and a lot of bandages in a pack slung across her back.

When she was near the top she heard singing, a beautiful slow melody in the ancient language. The moment it met her ears she stumbled from exhaustion.

_Eragon_. She thought.

She marched up the tower with now great determination to the top level. The singing got louder as she drew nearer and she found that most of the guards we're fighting the urge to sleep.

She unlocked the door and went inside. Instantly the weariness wore off and she locked the large wooden door again.

_Magic_ she thought with disbelief. He'd done magic in the though the void.

Eragon was dangling by his wrists from the wall with his back to her. She saw every cut, bruise and burn that happened to his back and it made her feel ill.

"You have a beautiful voice." She commented walking around to face him.

He turned his head in her direction and she muffled a gasp. His face that had been so perfect the other day was horribly bruised. One eye was blackened and shut, the other was not much better. He had blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth and his chest had been cut precisely in various patterns.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Almost magical." She said anger beginning to boil.

"Thank you."

"You idiot!" she yelled quietly so the guards would not over hear.

"Excuse me?" said Eragon anger on the edge of his voice.

"If Galbatorix found out what you are doing it will make you escape infinitely harder."

"Oh, and I am supposed to just trust you implicitly am?!"

"You have no choice Eragon! I am your only hope of escaping!"

A few minutes of silent anger passed between them until Arinel sighed and said "I've managed to convince Galbatorix that it would be easier to treat you wounds if you were let down from those chains. I need your word that you won't try to escape."

Eragon sighed but then nodded.

Arinel went over to the bails of hay and picked up the shackles. She placed them on Eragon's arms below the chains holding him to the ceiling, then she undid the chains.

Instantly he collapsed on to her, but she was ready.

"I've got you." She grunted under his weight.

Slowly with Eragon leaning on her the entire way, they hobbled over to bails of hay. Arinel laid Eragon face down gently in the hay and began to treat his wounds.

"Uru'bean's people want you free." She said while applying bandages.

"They aren't doing much about it." He grumbled.

"They can't." explained Arinel "I can and I will."

Eragon forced himself to stand. He swayed on his feet, then staggered to the barred window and looked longingly out of it. After a few minutes Arinel got up and stood next to him.

"You will get out Eragon, I promise you." She said trying to comfort him.

He sighed as if admitting defeat and then replied "I suppose I have no choice but to trust you."

"No, you don't."

"When?"

"The guard rota on the potion and you sword will have guards loyal to me in three weeks."

"Three weeks?!" exclaimed Eragon whipping round.

"I'm sorry but-"

"I won't survive three weeks!"

"You have to."

"That's easy for you to say, your not the one getting tortured!"

"I know, but-"

"And your not cut off from you dragon either!"

Arinel's blue eyes widened.

"How? How did you know?"

"The rim of your glove shifted when you undid my chains and I saw your insignia."

Arinel stood their in complete shock not knowing what to do or say.

"And yet you still expect me to trust you." Stated Eragon.

"Yes." She finally said.

"And yet, I still have no choice."

"No."

Eragon stood still for a few moments and then said "I'll go along with your plan but, if you are lying tome, it won't be me that needs healing."

"Very well, Eragon. I'm not lying."

"We'll see."


	26. Discussions of Power

**Discussions of Power**

Arinel, copying the day, before went to the dragon hold to speak with Arias.

"He found out I'm a rider." She announced slumping against his dozing form.

_Smart man._ He yawned turning his head to look at her.

"and he managed to perform magic through the void."

_Did he now?_ Asked Arias suddenly very interested.

"Yes."

_I'm impressed I thought that was impossible._

"So did I."

_Does he trust us?_

"No, but he will go along with our plan."

_Good, Saphira has agreed to our plan as well._

They sat in silence for awhile before Arinel said "I'm scared Arias."

_Of what specifically?_

"What if we're discovered?"

_Then I'm sure the mighty Eragon Shadeslayer will come to our rescue._

"Seriously, Arias what will happen to us?" she pleaded.

_It's probably best not thought about, and if Eragon escapes him and Saphira will free us._

"How can you be so sure?"

_Does he strike you as someone who would leave his allies behind and do nothing for them?_

"No."

_How can you be so sure?_

"I don't know? The stories about him and what he has done he just doesn't seem like he would leave someone behind."

_Your judging him on stories which may not be true and are almost certainly exaggerated._

"Yes. I just have faith in him."

_So do I._


	27. The Fading of Hope

**The Fading of Hope**

A week after Eragon had discovered she was a rider Arinel was walking up the hard stones steps to his cell. Galbatorix had visited him daily and every time Eragon refused to serve him.

Arinel was getting worried however; Eragon was starting to become less coherent if he continued he may not be able to escape.

She reached the top of the tower and unlocked his cell door. Eragon's head hung low, she saw the traces of vomit were on his face and chest and most of him was covered in dried blood.

She unchained him not bothering with shackles. Again he slumped onto her and was carried to the hay. After about twenty minutes he finally said something "we can't win."

"What?" asked Arinel.

"The Varden, elves, dwarfs… me. We can't beat Galbatorix." He explained.

"You can win." Insisted Arinel sounding desperate.

"No, we can't. The Varden will fall, Du Weldenvarden will burn the mountains will crumble and all will come to darkness."

Arinel rolled him over and looked him in the eyes.

"That is what my father wants you to think. That he is omnipotent, he is not." She said so sternly rocks could have crumbled.

"He created a lightening storm just to capture me and Saphira, he is too powerful to beat."

"He had over five hundred magicians casting that spell for him and they all dies from the cost of energy. His forces have never been weaker, most of the soldiers are conscripts and most of his magicians are now dead."

With each passing word a glimmer of hope began to appear in Eragon's eyes but it was not much.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." Replied Arinel her own faith returning.

She briefly saw some tears in Eragon's eyes and then they were gone.

"What's wrong?" asked Arinel.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Then what has caused you to come to the brink of tears?"

Eragon couldn't meet her gaze for awhile but finally, turned to her and asked "how many people have you killed?"

"None." She said not knowing where this was going to go.

"I have killed have over two hundred. A shade, people who were forced into this war, my own brother. My home village was destroyed because of me and my mentor died to protect me. I have caused too much death in the space of two years. The blood of so many stains my hand."

"Did you enjoy killing them?" asked Arinel "Would you have killed them if you did not have to?"

"No!"

"Then you are not a bad person. You are a soldier, you are a rider at war. You don't enjoy it, but you have to do it."

She pulled him forward and embraced like a mother comforting a sad child. She heard him groan and suddenly realised that touching his back was not a good idea.

"Sorry." She said hurriedly as she gently lowered him back down.

"I'm ok." He assured her "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She smiled "Now turn over I haven't finish treating you."

Slowly Eragon rolled over onto his stomach and Arinel continued treating his wounds. There wasn't much she could do, as Eragon said she wasn't a surgeon.

"I've done all I can." She said.

Eragon rolled over and sat up, wincing as his wounds were pulled.

"Thank you." He said "Have you got any food?"

"Yes, here." She replied pulling some apples from her bag.

She pulled out a small knife, sliced bits off and began feeding him. After he had eaten the apples she pulled out a bottle of ale and passed it to him. He gulped it back quickly and then looked at her.

She smiled reassuringly and he asked.

"What is your dragon's name?"

"Arias." She replied.

"That's a nice name. Do you have any news on the Varden?"

"The empires armies are pulling back to Uru'bean, Dras Leona and Gilead. The Varden are pursuing them from the south and the elves from the north. There are going to be three more battles in this war and they will decide the fate of Alegaësia."

"When will the siege of Dras Leona begin?"

"It'll take at least two months for both armies to reach the city."

Eragon was silent for awhile but then asked a question she didn't want to answer.

"What will happen to you when I escape?"

"With any luck my part won't be discovered."

"Come with me." Said Eragon, a note of desperation in his voice.

"I can't. Believe me, I want to but Galbatorix has made swear to serve him."

"Then promise me that you will do everything you can to stay out of the fighting. I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me?"

Eragon looked away realising he had let slip something he didn't want to.

"Do you feel something for me?" asked Arinel tentatively.

"I don't know." Replied Eragon, turning back to her.

Arinel leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. He resisted at first but then returned the kiss fully.


	28. Hope and Action

**Hope and Action**

Arinel slumped up the stairs towards Eragon's cell. She was a mix of happiness and loneliness. She was happy that Eragon was soon going to be free, but lonely because she could not go with him.

As she walked up the tower she realised she could not hear him singing. He always sang as she was walking up, it was an act of defiance against the guards that they couldn't silence him. Now however, the tower was very silent.

Fearing the worst she sprinted up the stairs to the top of the tower past the guards, she hurriedly unlocked the door and ran inside. Eragon was hanging motionless from the chains eyes closed. Blood was dripping from his back and other injuries into the crimson mirror that was slowly covering the floor.

"Eragon!" she screamed running forward and unchaining him.

She dragged him out of the cell and laid him face down on the floor to treat his back.

"Weise heil. She cried desperately.

The unpractised spell drained of her energy too fast and she was forced to cut the spell. It just managed to stop the bleeding; Eragon still barely had a back.

"Am I dead?" whispered Eragon.

"Not yet." Sighed Arinel in relief.

"Am I still here?" he groaned becoming more conscious.

"Not for much longer." Whispered Arinel keeping her voice quietly, so the guards wouldn't hear.

Suddenly Eragon's eyes widened "Saphira?" he gasped.

"What?" asked Arinel confused but then realisation hit her "No! Eragon, not yet."

Too late, Eragon pushed through pain that would have crippled a normal person, was on his feet running down the corridor. Arinel chased him, but Eragon was sprawled on the floor as one of the guards slammed a gauntleted fist into his stomach.

"Stop!" ordered Arinel as the guard was just about to hit him again.

The guard grudgingly stood back as she draped Eragon's arm over her shoulder and helped him stand, blood was dribbling from his heavily bruised face.

They hobbled back to the cell and she lay Eragon down gently. He was silent once again.

"You will escape tomorrow morning." She said sitting beside him and treating his wounds the non-magical way.

"Why not now?" asked Eragon gasping occasionally when she touched his back.

"You need to rest. Your sword and the potion will be brought in with the replacement hay."

"What about my ring?" asked Eragon.

"I have it." Said Arinel.

"I would like it back."

Arinel reached into her bag and pulled out the ring with a large sapphire.

Eragon sat up accepted the ring back. He stared at it for along time and then glanced at Arinel. He took her right hand and slipped it on her finger.

"You keep it." He whispered, before kissing her.

They broke apart and Arinel asked, "What will you tell the Varden?"

"That I was captured tortured and escaped."

"What about me?"

"I will tell them the last egg hatched and you helped me escape, nothing more."

"Thank you." Said Arinel

"Why hasn't Galbatorix tried to enter my mind?"

"He has when you were unconscious, but he couldn't get through the pain you blacked out from."

"Where are the Varden?"

"Five days ride on dragon back. South of Gil'ead."

Arinel moved behind him and continued treating his large wounds, how he could not be screaming she couldn't know.

When she had done all see could she sat in front of him again, gathering her courage she said something she had wanted to for so long and his could be her last chance, "I love you Eragon."

Eragon moved forward and kissed her passionately before whispering in her ear "I love you to."


	29. Desperate Flight

**Desperate Flight**

Eragon hung from the chains, statue still and completely alert. His back throbbed uncontrollably and pain attacked him but he forced it down to the bottom of his thoughts. He had a lot to think about, Arinel had explained the plan and bid her farewells. It occurred to Eragon that he may never see her again, but he forced that thought down to.

The torturer entered, bald and scarred as every carrying his gruesome tools. He smirked at Eragon, stepped forward and whispered in Eragon's ear.

"Word has it I was too hard on you yesterday, well that was just a warm up."

Eragon hauled himself upwards and wrapped the back of his left leg around the back of the torturer's neck and slammed his shin into his throat knocking him unconscious.

Eragon let go of the limp form of his torturer and then braced himself for more pain. He slowly slide his hands through the shackles until he felt the horrible pain of his thumbs dislocating. He landed lightly on the floor, grabbed his thumbs in the opposing hands and pulled until they popped back into place.

Hurriedly he tore open the bails of hay and found his sword and a small vial of the energy potion. He swallowed the entire potion in one gulp. Energy flowed through him as he picked up his sword. Fully alert he searched the torturer and found the keys to his cell. He then drew his sword and jabbed his torturer in the neck.

He unlocked the door to his cell he knew the guards waited around the corner, but the lack of anyone seeing him gave him a chance to expand his mind. Their were four guards at the end of the corridor but that was the not the mind he was trying to find.

_Saphira?!_

_Eragon!! _She replied.

_The one and only_ he said a smile playing across his face.

_Quit being smart and get out of there!!_

_Any advice?_

_There's a section of the tower missing at the top it's being rebuilt. Get to there and I'll pick you up._

_Ok I'll contact you when I'm there._

Eragon sprinted down the hallway and skidded to a halt as two guards stepped in front of him. Instinct took and he plunged his blade into the gut of the one on the right. He span round yank his sword and met the blade of the second guard. His back screamed in pain as Eragon forced his opponents sword away and struck him in the heart.

Eragon heard to men running towards him, the guards from the other end of the hall had heard the fight and we're running to the aid of their companions.

Eragon grabbed one of the swords from his fallen enemies and threw it. It revolved once and struck on guard in the chest. The other stopped briefly to glance at his partner and was met with a flurry of blows from Eragon. He crumpled to the floor.

Eragon panted, the pain in his back was excruciating but he didn't have the strength to do magic.

He looked around it looked as if there was no way out but then he saw the door in the ceiling. He gave the rope a tug, it opened and a rope ladder fell down.

He placed his sword in its sheath and climbed up. A chilly wind was all he encountered. As Saphira had said the wall was open.

Saphira I'm here. 

_Good, jump._

Eragon shut his eyes and leapt of the tower. Five seconds later he was on the sapphire form of his dragon. He buckled himself into the saddle and laughed as he was rejoined with his dragon. His joy was short lived however as he heard an enormous roar. Slowly he turned around and saw the gigantic form of Shuriken in hot pursuit.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!! BRISINGR!!!"

Blue flame shot out of his palm but the black dragon with Galbatorix upon it shrugged it off. Eragon felt as the riders dashed away from Uru'bean, tendrils of an invading mind he focus his mind on them and ruthlessly hacked at them. Galbatorix and Shuriken fell back but did not give up.

Then something happened that horrified Eragon. He saw the green form of Arias with Arinel on his back flying closer and closer but not to them. Arias was parallel with Shuriken when he suddenly lunged and clamped his jaws on the black dragons wing. Shuriken howled in pain and both dragons were brought down.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Eragon turning to Saphira "TAKE ME BACK!!!"

ARE YOU MAD?!?! 

"She'll be killed!!!"

_No she won't he won't kill off his only rider._

"Please Saphira!!" pleaded Eragon.

No!! 

"Fine!!" he yelled as began to unbuckle himself from his saddle.

_Sleep Eragon._ Said Saphira who leeched most of the rider's energy away from him.

Eragon fell into a deep slumber as Saphira flew with all haste for the Varden.


	30. A Hero's Return

**A Hero's Return**

Murtagh and Arya lay against their dragons in a small clearing of forest near the Varden's encampment. Arya had returned to the Varden after Eragon's capture. Eragon and Saphira's armour lay unused in Murtaghs tent.

It was night but Arya and Murtagh could see each other clearly thanks to their enhanced vision. They were discussing ways to defeat Eragon in battle.

"We'll have to face him together." Said Arya "He is stronger than either of us alone."

"I agree." Said Murtagh although it pained him to say it "But could either of us strike him down."

"He would want us to." Replied Arya emotionlessly.

"And that makes it ok!?" gasped Murtagh shocked at what she has said.

"No." stated Arya.

"I will not let anyone, kill Eragon or Saphira." Murtagh said angrily.

"You may have no choice!" yelled Arya.

Thorn and Veravanda's head rose from their slumber at Arya's raise voice.

Then they heard a sound that both mad their hearts leap and stop at the same moment.

A voice had yelled "DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!"

Thorn and Veravanda soared in to the air while their riders ran in the direction of the stream.

They saw at the edge of the Varden encampment, Saphira crash from exhaustion. Soldiers of the Varden were rushing towards them. Saphira's mate and daughter reached her first while Arya and Murtagh ran passed the advancing men.

Saphira was battered and covered in dirt. She was asleep not unconscious. Arya reached her first and quickly healed the bruises. Murtagh joined just after, Saphira raised her slightly and sent out two words.

_Help Eragon._

Arya and Murtagh looked up at the empty saddle. The straps had been torn and Eragon was not in it.

The riders hurriedly looked around, the soldiers were standing well away from the two riders and three dragons. About twenty feet away they saw the mangled form of Eragon.

Arya and Murtagh ran towards him and saw the full horror of what had been done to him. His back had been practically torn off, his face was bruised beyond recognition, his arms and legs had been slashed repeatedly, and his front had several knife and brand marks.

Both Arya and Murtagh crouched down behind him and cast healing spells. His face returned to normal, his cuts and back knitted back together and the brand marks faded.

"Will he be alright?" asked Murtagh.

"His wounds are healed, but he will surely come down with and illness from his wounds. He will pull through however" said Arya.

Two soldiers came carrying a stretcher which Murtagh and Arya laid Eragon on.

"Take him to my tent." Ordered Murtagh.

"Yes milord." Muttered the men.

The riders turned back to Saphira and saw Thorn and Veravanda standing guard.

_How is she Thorn?_ Asked Murtagh.

_Exhausted_ replied the ruby dragon _She flew for a solid week._

_Will she be alright?_

_Now that's she's here._

_Arya and I will stay with Eragon._

_Good go._

Murtagh turned to Arya who had just finished a similar discussion with Veravanda.

They jogged to Murtagh's tent and found that it was surrounded by what they guessed to be the entire village of Carvahall. The crowd parted to let them through and they entered the tent.

Nasuada, Angela, Solebum, Roran and Katrina were all at Eragon's side. They could see a fever was in him he was white as the sheets he was on, his body glistened with cold sweat and he kept muttering and shaking.

Then the volume of his voice rose and he started screaming "NNOO!!! ARINEL!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU GALBATORIX YOU SHALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	31. Meeting of Old Freinds

**Meeting of Old Friends**

Murtagh, Arya, Nasuada, Angela, Roran and the Council of Elders sat in a huge tent erected for councils of war. Today however they wished they were discussing war, today they were discussing Eragon. The twelve elven spell weavers who Islandazi had sent had taken it upon themselves to guard Eragon which was the only reason most had willingly left his side.

Thorn and Veravanda refused to leave Saphira's side despite her insistence that she was fine. The dragons listened in from the outside to discussion of the newly returned rider.

"We must be cautious." Said Nasuada "He could have sworn to Galbatorix."

"He wouldn't." replied Murtagh.

"Not willingly." Said Arya "If Galbatorix learnt his true name, he could have been forced."

"Then how did he escape and why was he so wounded?" protested Roran.

"It seems to me." Said Jörmundur "That there is a very simple solution. Search his mind."

_NO!!!! _roared a voice in their heads _You shall not violate my rider in such away while he is ill!!_

_Saphira calm down!!_ Pleaded Arya_ he was only suggesting it and I for one disagree with him._

Saphira hesitated considering what was said before replying _My apologies._

_You have nothing to apologise for._ Said Arya comfortingly.

"There is still is a risk." Insisted Nasuada "that he could have sworn to Galbatorix."

"Have you so little faith in me?" came a very weak and raspy voice from the entrance to the tent.

Everyone turned to face the opening of the tent. There stood Eragon. He was still deathly pale and his faced glistened with sweat. He was clad in a simple tunic and trousers, and was leaning heavily on a simple staff. What really shocked everyone present though was his eyes. They had been so full of life before but now they were dark and hollow. Outside the tent they could see several elves standing outside the tent.

"Eragon." Cheered Roran who got up and embraced his cousin "It's good to have you back, we were so worried."

"And some of you still are." Replied Eragon breaking the embrace and gazing at those present. "I did not swear allegiance to Galbatorix."

"Eragon," interrupted Murtagh "you should be resting."

"I'm fine." Shrugged Eragon.

"You don't look fine." Countered Arya.

"I'm fine" repeated Eragon sitting in an empty chair between Arya and Murtagh.

"What happened to you Eragon?" asked Nasuada as Roran sat down.

"I was captured, tortured and escaped." Replied Eragon simply.

"Who is Arinel?" continued Nasuada.

Eragon sighed and took awhile to respond "How do you know about her?"

"In your fever, last night you screamed her name and swore to make Galbatorix pay for what he had done to her." Explained Nasuada.

"She is the last rider. She helped me escape and is now undoubtedly being punished for it." Said Eragon his voice weakening slightly "She also told me some of the empire's plans. Galbatorix is drawing back his armies to the cities of Dras Leona, Uru'bean and Gilead."

"That is more or less what, we have guessed." Agreed Nasuada.

"When will your forces be ready to attack?" asked Eragon.

"In a few weeks. The elves are marching on Gil'ead. The Surdans are using a fleet to cut of sea supply lines and will then march on Uru'bean from the west. The Dwarfs and Urgals are marching straight to Uru'bean from the south and we are going to attack Dras Leona and then mach on Uru'bean from the east."

"A sound strategy," approved Eragon "now if you'll excuse me I must be going."

He got up and hurridly left.

Eragon and Saphira walked into the nearby forest for some solitude, they had been cut off from each other for too long. They came to rest in a small clearing and Saphira cut straight to the point.

_You cared a great deal about Arinel didn't you._ She said. It wasn't a question.

_Yes Saphira, I love her._ Replied Eragon sitting down.

_What about Arya?_

_What about her?_

_You told her, you would follow her to the end of the world and back._

_I would have then, but then she broke my heart. She is just my friend now._

_Are you sure?_

_More than anything in this world._

_Then you may wish to check my saddle bags._

_In a minute, I can't do much with this illness._

Eragon got up from where he sat and placed his hand against a tree. He opened his mind and felt the trees presence. He then did something that had never been done before. He took hold of the illness in his body, and forced it into the great oak. The tree began to wither, but Eragon back at full strength cast the spell of healing restoring the tree.

_That was impressive Eragon._

_It was necessary, now lets check those saddle bags._

Eragon walked up to the now much larger form of Saphira, she had grown in his absense, and began pulling his belongings out of the bags. His bow and quiver were there; his shortsword was their as well as most of his elvin clothes. His main sword he already had with him. Then he found something he didn't expect, a letter.

He opened the letter which he saw had tear stains on it, whoever had written had been crying, and began to read.

My Dearest Eragon

If you are reading this then you successfully managed to escape the tower of Uru'bean. If my plan worked, my part in your escape has not been discovered and my father is seething at you escape. I do not however think that will happen.

I write to you now, to tell you that I do and will always love you, and to tell you that if I am discovered DO NOT come back for me. Of this I beg of you, do not try and rescue my for I wound endure far worse than what could happen to me to keep you safe.

If we do not meet again and I should die before we have the chance find someone else to spend your long years with and be happy. I am content to have had your love if only for a short while.

Be safe, my love, Arinel.

Eragon sank to the ground tears streaming down his face. Saphira drew around him and enclosed her wing around the sobbing for of her rider, before saying.

_I'm so sorry Eragon._


	32. Unexpected Apologies

**Unexpected Apologies**

Eragon woke feeling stiff. He opened his eyes to the pitch black and realised he was under Saphiras wing. Saphiras head lay beside him and he could just make out the glint of her eyes looking at him.

_Are you all right little one?_ She asked.

"No." replied Eragon honestly as Saphira moved her enormous wing to reveal the light of day.

We have two more battles before us and then you shall be back in each other's arms.

Eragons expression didn't change but Saphira, felt his sadness lift slightly.

"Just two more battles." Said Eragon to himself.

The rider got up to head back to the camp but Saphira's tail blocked his path.

_I would like to know what happened to you. _She said, _and I would like to learn more about the woman that has so captured my rider's heart._

She saw Eragon tense but then relax. He sat back down exactly where he had sat before.

"I was kept in a room that was void of magic. I guess that's why are link didn't work." He began "I met Galbatorix and one of his minions tortured me daily. On the first day, I met Arinel. Her beauty was the first thing I noticed about her. She was told to treat my wounds after the torturer was done with me. She did and told me she would help me escape, I didn't trust her but she was my only hope of getting out. She kept giving me hope, stopping me from losing my self. She kept proving I could trust her, and that trust became love. She told me that she was in love with me and I told her the same. I gave my ring of the elf friend as a keep sake."

I swear Eragon if it's the last thing we do you will be together again.

A sad smile touched Eragons face "Thank you." He said.

Just then they heard a noise near by and Orik appeared. He was clad in simple chain mail and looked very nervous. Saphira let out a low growl.

"Eragon!" he exclaimed "I…I wanted to apologise!"

Saphira stopped her growling and Eragon sat there with a stunned look on his face.

"You, gave me the ultimate challenge Orik." Replied Eragon getting to his feet "You disowned me from your clan. What changed?"

"It was my beloved, Shadeslayer." Said Orik awkwardly "She convinced me to see reason. You were only protecting yours and Saphiras kin. I see that now. I was just so angry. Please, accept my humblest apologies."

Eragon remained silent for along while staring at Orik. Saphira was looking at her rider, uncertain of what he was thinking all she got where different moods and feeling emanating of him.

Then Eragon spoke "What of the rest of your clan, the rest of the dwarfs?"

"I have persuaded them to see things my way but some may harbour feeling against you."

Eragon took in a deep breath before say "I accept your apology Orik."

Orik smiled and said "Thank you Eragon you are very gracious." He turned to Saphira "but what of you Saphira? Do I have your forgiveness?"

You have it Orik, but be warned. If a single dwarf tries to harm Eragon, I will not heal the Star Sapphire and I will tear that dwarf apart and eat him.

Orik paled slightly at her tone before continuing "I was sent to remind you about that actually, the dwarfs want the election to coincide with the healing of the Star Sapphire."

"When is the election taking place?" asked Eragon.

"In two weeks." Said Orik "We must be swift, the Dwarfen armies are leaderless and a new king must be selected before the final battles."

I wish to stay here for a while. It has been too long since we have seen our families, and I wish to check Eragon is fully recovered.

"Of course, Saphira." Said Orik quickly "We can make it in a few days astride you."

Thank you, Orik.

Orik nodded and left. Eragon turned to Saphira with a puzzled look on his face.

"You do know I'm fine? I healed my self yesterday."

Only, on the outside, Eragon. Was her only reply.

The rider and dragon walked back to the Varden encampment they had left yesterday and were instantly greeted Murtagh, Arya, Thorn and Veravanda.

While Saphira revelled in the presence of her loved ones, Eragon was guarded and refused to say much. He just wanted this war to be over.

The six of them walked over to where breakfast was being served. It was just an open space with large long tables with food laden on them. Eragon sat down and began to eat silently. Murtagh and Arya sat down opposite him and stared at him as if he might explode.

"Eragon?" said Arya rather timidly and not sounding at all like her usual self.

"Yes?" Said Eragon between mouthfuls of the fruit he was devourering.

"We're sorry we didn't try and safe you."

"It's in the past now."

"Still you rescued me." Insisted Arya "I should have tried to repay the debt."

"You have no debt to me Arya." Replied Eragon simply.

Arya sensing this conversation could not go well with Eragon like this dropped the subject as Roran and Katrina came into view. They wore fine clothes made by master weavers but they stilled paled in comparison with the elven cloths he wore usually. Eragon looked up at the couple, which looked extremely nervous, it was becoming irritating everyone being afraid of him.

"Eragon?" asked Roran much the same way Arya had.

"Yes Roran?" replied Eragon in an emotionless voice.

"Will you be his best man at our wedding?" blurted out Katrina.

Eragon sat there stunned. No one had ever asked him to do anything like that before.

"Of…of course." He stuttered.

"Excellent!!" exclaimed Roran "it is next week!"

Katrina kissed Eragon on the cheek by way of thanks.

It appears duty is already catching up on you. Joked Saphira.


	33. Joyful Union

**Joyful Union**

Eragon and Roran stood near the alter on Roran and Katrina's wedding day.

Roran was dressed in black finery made by the elves and looked very uncomfortable in them, he was not used to wearing expensive clothes being a poor farmer since birth.

Eragon was dressed in a dark blue tunic, black trousers and fine leather boots all of elven make. His sword was strapped at his waist, his short sword was discreetly hidden under the back of his tunic and his hunting knife was inside his boot. Saphira lay behind him watching the crowd with a look mild interest on her face

The entire village had come to the wedding as well as Nasuada, Arya, the twelve elves under Eragons command, Murtagh and Thorn, Arya and Veravanda and Orik.

The sun was shining and the ground was lush. They were in a large clearing of forest with long tables around the edges laden with food.

Horst was performing the ceremony and everything was perfect.

Katrina and Elain, walked into the clearing and everyone stood. She was clad in a stunning, white dress that seemed to dazzle in the sun light.

Eragon glanced at Roran whose jaw dropped at the sight of his beloved. Katrina walked to the alter beside Roran and that was when Eragon felt it.

He had been casting out his senses and before had felt only joy, one mind however contained fury. It was near the clearing but not in it. Eragon focused his attention on it and probed the mind.

Kill Roran, he took her from me. It's all his fault him and his bastard cousin.

Eragon withdrew from the mind. He knew who it was but he couldn't locate him the mind wasn't sane enough, nor was it sane enough to attack. He would just end up wasting his energy trying to control a wild animal.

Horst began speaking but Eragon wasn't listening. He had to find that person.

It was getting closer he could tell that much. He sent his concerns to Saphira.

Search the forest with your mind; the animals will be disturbed by his presences.

Eragon did as she suggested but found nothing. The wedding had scared off the animals.

"Barzul." Eragon whispered.

His concentration was broken when he heard the question "Do you have the rings?"

Eragon reached into his tunic and pulled out two diamond rings. He stepped forward and extended his arm. Roran and Katrina each took a ring and the ceremony continued.

The person who intended to attack was closer. Suddenly the crowd was cheering, Roran was kissing Katrina, their first kiss as husband and wife.

The crowd got up and began moving the tables to make ready for the feast. In the confusion, Eragon slipped out into the forest on the hunt.

Saphira, tell Murtagh and Arya where I've gone.

I will be careful.

Eragon cast out his mind the person was on the edge of the clearing. The opposite that Eragon was on, it was so focused now not randomly insane.

Eragon ran with all the speed he could muster. He ran round the edge of the clearing drawing his Sapphire sword. He saw the figure he had a bow and was aiming.

"Jeirda!" yelled Eragon and the bow exploded into fragments.

He reached the archer, swung his sword and Sloans head rolled as his body fell to the ground.

Eragon stood there panting.

Saphira I got him.

_Excellent Eragon, was it Sloan?_

_Aye._ Responded Eragon.

Eragon wiped his sword in the grass and sheathed it. He looked at Sloan's body and saw something, a piece of parchment.

He reached down and pulled it out. It was an envelope, addressed to him.

Saphira, he had a message for me.

_I'm coming._ She replied

With in moments, she was behind him. Eragon hoped she hadn't attracted too much attention in leaving. Shaking slightly opened the letter.

To Eragon

You have no doubt stopped the imbecile from killing your cousin. Be warned this is but the first of many attacks, which will not stop until your family lies dead around you.

You can protect them or fight me. It is your choice.

Galbatorix, King of Alagaesia, Master of the Riders.

"Brisingr." Muttered Eragon and the letter burst into flames.

_What will you do Eragon?_ Asked Saphira.

_Simple,_ replied Eragon_ I'll take them to Farthen-Dur. They'll be safe there._

_Agreed, tomorrow._

Agreed.

The rider and dragon turned back to the wedding. The tables had been arranged in a large square and everyone was eating.

Eragon sat next to Roran, who turned to him.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." Replied Eragon not wishing to tell Roran that he had just killed his father in law.

Eragon barely touched his food and instead was on alert for any other assassins. He noticed the Arya, Murtagh and the elves looked equally tense.

After awhile Nasuada stood up. She was dressed in dark purple and held a scroll in her hand.

"In honour of this great day." she began "As Roran and Katrina have been through so much to get here. I have seen fit to over you a place in aristocracy as Lord and Lady Stronghammer and would be delighted if Roran would accept a place on the Council of Elders."

This announcement was met with cheering as Roran and Katrina thanked Nasuada, while Eragon cursed under his breath. If Roran was on the council it would be even harder to get him to Farthen-Dur.

_Actually this could help us get them there._ Commented Saphira.

How? If he's on the council it's his duty to stay here.

Not if Nasuada sends him to be the Varden's representative at the new dwarf kings coronation.

Eragon smiled at this thought _I'll talk to her after the wedding._

_Good, now enjoy yourself Little one._

Eragon took a sip of the wine before him and decided to enjoy what was left of the day.

The meal ended and a small band began playing and the guest started dancing. Those he weren't dancing we clapping along to the rhythm. This was what Eragon was doing when a thought struck him.

He got up and walked over to Nasuada. She to was clapping along to the rhythm.

"Milady, would you dance with me?" he said calmly.

"Of course Eragon." She smiled and took his hand.

They walked into the dance floor and began dancing with the others. Eragon seized the opportunity to talk to Nasuada discreetly.

"Milady." He said as the dance continued, "Who are you sending to be the Varden's ambassador at the dwarf coronation?"

"I haven't yet." Stated Nasuada coldly at the fact was being brought into the conversation."

"I need you to send Roran and Katrina. Galbatorix has marked them for death. I just stopped the first of his assassins and I need them to get to safety."

Nasuada's expression softened "Of course Eragon."

"Thank you, Nasuada." Sighed Eragon with relief.

They finished the dance with a bow from Eragon and curtsy from Nasuada.

_You're becoming a politician Eragon._ Commented Saphira who was sitting at the edge of the clearing with Thorn and Veravanda.

_I certainly hope not._ Laughed Eragon sitting back down.

He looked around and saw Nasuada was now dancing with Murtagh, and Angela was walking towards him with a small bundle in her arms.

She sat down next to him and Solebum appeared from beneath the table in cat form. Eragon realised the bundle in her arms was a baby.

"Hello Shadeslayer." Greeted Angela while Solebum went around eating the leftovers.

"Hello Angela." Smiled Eragon "Who's this?"

"I would've thought you would've recognised her instantly." She said with an icy edge to her voice.

Eragon looked closer and realisation dawned.

"Elva?" he said astonished.

"Yep, she regressed after the curse was removed from her." Explained Angela.

"That's wonderful." Said Eragon relief and tension leaving him, for a while at least.

"Yes it is." Smiled Angela "It is good to see you again. I'm amazed Galbatorix didn't break you."

Eragon began to laugh and replied, "Well you know me, i'm such a blockhead he couldn't get though."

Angela began cackling the kind of laugh one usually associates with witches. After awhile she stopped and, one arm holding Elva, rummaging around her pockets. She finally brought out a small golden vial. She passed it to Eragon.

"It's that elven energy potion you enjoy so much." She said, "You may need it."

Eragon smiled in appreciation, accepted the vial and said "Thank you, Angela."

"Your welcome."

At that moment Elva started crying and Angela took her back to her mother.

Arya came down and sat next to Eragon.

"I had one of your elves get provision for our journey to Farthen-Dur." She stated picking up an apple from the table.

"Our Journey?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, our journey, Saphira can't carry four people so you will need another dragon to get there in time." She explained.

"Very well." Conceded Eragon his worries and tension returning.

Fear not little one for soon we shall be safe at Farthen-Dur. Murtagh and Thorn can keep watch here.


	34. Healing

**Healing**

Eragon, Arya and Orik were riding Saphira to Farthen-Dur. Roran and Katrina were riding Veravanda. The newly weds were much more accustomed to flying than they had been.

They had been flying for three days, each day had brought more cold and less sun a storm was coming and Eragon knew it would decide the fate of Alegasia. They were now in the valley Eragon recognised they had travelled through when the Urgals were chasing him.

The two dragons swooped down to the lake with the two waterfalls and Eragon dismounted. He walked over to the correct waterfall this time and did the ritualised opening.

He had not actually seen how it had opened before and it was still obscured but he could see the cliffs on the other side of the waterfall moving apart to reveal the cavern.

Eragon stepped through and was quickly followed by the dragons. They were met by a legion of Honour Guard dwarfs, who wore highly elaborate golden armour.

Orik dismounted, and was followed by Arya, Roran and Katrina. Orik said some phrase in dwarven language, which Eragon did not understand, and the guards bowed to Eragon.

Orik turned to Eragon and explained "These dwarfs have been assigned to guard you and your friends until you heal the star sapphire."

Eragon nodded in understanding and the now large party marched in the direction of Farthen-Dur.

The city was abuzz with activity when they arrived. Dwarfs were bustling in all directions but the crowds parted and they drew stares as the dragons walked past with an Honour Guard. The star Sapphire was suspended in its old place above the city. While still stunning, huge cracks marred the beauty of the blue rose.

Without a word Saphira and Veravanda launched themselves into the air towards the dragon hold.

_I'll see you at the top, Eragon._ Said Saphira_ Tell Roran about the attack._

_I will Saphira._

The dragon disappeared from view and Eragon and the others followed the Dwarfs. They led them up several bland undecorated flights of stairs, which lead to a magnificent apartment allotted for Roran and Katrina. The carpet was lush red gold trimmings lined nearly everything in the room. Gold hilted swords and shields were decked on the walls along with images of huge battles. This was a room fit for a king.

Roran and Katrina sat on a huge couch and were staring open mouthed at the room. Arya and Eragon stood standing.

"Roran, Katrina," began Eragon "There is something I have to tell you."

The newly weds gaze became fixed on him.

"What Eragon?" asked Roran.

"Galbatorix sent an assassin to your wedding. More have been said to follow. I killed the one at you wedding and it is the reason Nasuada sent you here at my request. Here you will be safe from Galbatorix."

"Why would he send assassins after us?" asked Katrina "Wouldn't he send them after you?"

At this moment Arya entered the discussion "Galbatorix knows that no mere assassin will harm Eragon. He attacks you to keep Eragon busy, to make him angry, to provoke him."

"That is why you have to stay here." Explained Eragon.

"No." replied Roran sternly "I am not hiding."

"I can't protect you and fight Galbatorix Roran." Said Eragon pleadingly.

"In the final battle it won't matter if assassins after me. When the Varden are marching your not going to be fighting him. If you're so worried assign one of your elves to protect us, but I can defend myself."

"I don't want to take that risk, Roran."

"You're going to have to, Eragon. After the Coronation I'm heading back to the Varden."

"That's why you're here. I can ask the Dwarfs to prevent you from leaving." Stated Eragon.

Both Roran and Katrina yelled in outrage at this.

"You can't do that! You have no right!" yelled Katrina.

"We've lost just as much in this war as you. We deserve to be there at its end." Exclaimed Roran.

"I can't lose the two of you!" yelled Eragon in response.

"Then get two of your elves to guard us when the Varden is marching." Pleaded Katrina.

"That is a good idea." Interrupted Arya.

Eragon realising this argument could not be won, relented. At least his family was safe for now.

2 days later.

Eragon, Arya, Roran and Katrina sat in a huge theatre were the decision about the new king was to be made. Representatives from every dwarf clan were arguing that there candidate should become king. Orik was in the front row while the riders were in the back. Saphira and Veravanda were outside listening through Eragon and Arya.

The room was lit by the lamps Eragon recognised as the ones on the boats he had travelled to the elves on.

The discussion was in dwarfish which Eragon did not understand but through the gestures made Orik was the main candidate and was being questioned because of his friendship with the riders.

After an hour of arguments and reason, which Eragon could not follow a dwarf stood up and addressed everyone in English.

"Apart from his friendship with the riders. Which is seemingly the only reason anyone is disputing him not rising to the Throne. Can anyone give reason why he shouldn't be king?"

The audience was silent.

"Then each of you cast your dislike of the riders aside and do what is best for our kingdom."

A murmur of agreement spread through the assembled dwarfs and the spokesman continued.

"All those in favour of Orik ascending to the throne."

Nothing happened for a few seconds, then a hand was raised, then another, Eragon began counting but soon lost count. Most of the dwarfs were voting for Orik to be King.

"All those against."

A few dwarfs raised their hands but not many.

"Then I proclaim Orik, son of Thrifk to be Hothgar's successor and King of the Dwarven realms."

Applause erupted through the theatre much to Eragons surprise, he didn't think that Orik would become king let alone receive applause for his election.

While Eragon was musing Orik stood on the central stage. He was clad in black finery and look completely stunned. His voice however was louder and calmer than the applause around him.

"My fellow dwarfs." He began "I thank you for deeming me worthy to lead you to the victory the dwarfs have been so anxiously waiting. I however must ask you, consider your hatred of the riders for a moment. Your have placed all dragon riders in the same stock as Galbatorix, you have placed the victim with the murderer. You have suffered, but the dragons were nearly made extinct. The elves and human died by the scores to try and stop fourteen madmen and their dragons and yet you place those who have given their lives to try and overthrow him in the same place along side Galbatorix as you have those who followed him. Every race has members they wish to be forgotten the riders are no different and I beg of you, do not place the heroes lost in this war and the ones still with us alongside Galbatorix."

Orik's words had a strange effect, no responded in protest. No one said anything, all the dwarfs seemed to be shifting uncomfortable under his gaze.

_Orik will make a good king. He takes the mantle of command very well._ Said Saphira.

_I agree._ Replied Eragon.

"That was a powerful speech." Whispered Eragon to Arya.

Arya looked completely stunned at what Orik had said to the assembled the dwarfs. With a slight shake of her head she recomposed herself.

"Indeed." She murmured "If King Orik pressures the dwarfs it may be safe for the riders to one day come here under the days of… peace."

The way Arya said "Peace" sounded strange to Eragon, it was as though she didn't know what the word meant. This saddened Eragon immensely as he considered the fact she had spent a century with this war.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the spokesman asked from the stage.

"Do the representatives of the Varden give their blessings on this decision?"

Roran got up and replied Formally "The Varden does grant it's blessing on the decision made by the dwarven council and hopes King Orik had a long and happy reign."

Orik nodded in thanks to Roran and the meeting was over and Orik was king.

Eragon, Arya, Roran and Katrina left the theatre hurriedly and Saphira and Veravanda were waiting for them outside. Eragon and Arya said their farewells and mounted their dragons. Eragon kept a keen eye on Roran and Katrina as they went down the road and into the building they had been assigned before Saphira took off. The coronation was in three days; they had a lot to do.

3 Days Later…

Eragon and Saphira stood on the precipice of the Dragon hold at the top of the city. Here they we're with in touching distance of the Star Sapphire. Eragon was clad in clothes made by the dwarfs as a thank you for helping heal the gem.

They could see the Coronation going on below, thanks to their enhanced sight. Orik was but a small dot of purple finery outside the steps of the central tower of Farthen Dur.

A few minutes after he had been crowned was when they had been told to restore the gem.

They could see Veravanda at the edge of the assembly below, looking like a purple rock lizard they were up so high.

_Do you think you can restore the gem Saphira?_ He asked turning to look at his dragon next to him.

I don't know. Was her reply. 

Eragon turned to look back at the coronation and saw a tiny glint of gold touch Orik's head.

_Well lets hope luck is on our side._

Saphira reached forward and touched her snout to the cracked gem.

Nothing happened.

_Oh no._ said Saphira.

"let me try something." Muttered Eragon.

The young rider reached forward and touched his palm to the stone. He could feel something, a presence, inside the stone. He closed his eyes.

"Weise Heil." He whispered

The cracks faded under his palm and the Saphira began to glow brilliantly.

_Thank you Shadeslayer._ Echoed a voice in his head.

_Who are you?_ Asked Eragon.

_The Star Sapphire._

_You can talk?!_

_Of course. Now I must tell you something. You know of the vault of souls._

_Yes._

_The vault of souls is a storage of the strength of everyone who has died._

_But that would give you colossal energy!_

_Indeed it does, but we cannot use it. In order to keep a bridge between life and death we select someone to contain the power. Most refuse to use it, some are in times of desperate need and use it to defend. It's current leader however we did not choose._

_Who is the current vessel?_ Asked Saphira.

_You know him as Galbatorix._

Eragon's heart sank, they could never defeat Galbatorix if he had that much power.

Do not lose hope shadeslayer. Galbatorix's mastery of the power is incomplete and we have waited for the right person to remove his power. Kuithrun and me are unaccustomed to deception and Galbatorix tricked us. If you speak you name to the rock of Helgrind both of you will become potential vessels. Neither of you will have the power until the other is destroyed.

Eragons heart lifted at this.

But be warned you must face your worst fears at Helgrind, but if you cast them into shadow you will give the alliance a chance to win the war.

"I thank you for telling me this." Said Eragon.

I sense you are troubled. Is their anything I can do? 

A thought struck Eragon.

Can you defend Roran and Katrina from harm? 

_Yes, my power can defend until this war is over. I will not be forced to try and draw on the vault of souls for that._

_Thank you._ Eragon said in relief.

Is that all that troubles my champion? 

This question forced Eragon to think of the subject he had been trying to avoid considering for days, Arinel.

You love this woman.

_Yes,_ said Eragon his thoughts shaking with sorrow _Can you tell me if she is alright._

_Her body is battered and broken and everyday she is tortured just as you were, but she bares it without complaint. She has so much faith in you. Faith that you, will set her free. She hopes so strongly that Galbatorix fears you above all else._

_Her body may be breaking but her love and mind are untainted._

_Thank you._ Was all Eragon could muster before he broke away and began sobbing.

The rider slumped onto her dragon's shoulder and slide down until he sat on the floor. Saphira comfortingly drew a wing around her rider saying _Her faith is not misplaced._


	35. Letter from a Mentor

**Letters from a Mentor**

A change had come over Eragon over the past few days, but no one noticed it as much as Roran, Katrina and Arya. He now looked frail, depressed and hopeless.

When ever they asked Saphira about it she would get angry and reply _Talk to him if your worried about him don't sneak around him to me!_

However, any one who dared ask him what was troubling him would get no reply. He would simply change the subject or end the conversation.

He did allow Roran and Katrina to return to Varden, much to their surprise. They did not wish to leave now when he so sorely needed company.

Arya like every rider before her told her worries to Veravanda and it was her who decided to take action. Inm the Dragon hold she approached Eragon, she now towered over him and could see why her mother revered to him as little one.

_Eragon._ She said.

Eragon who was sitting down and clad in simple blue clothes look up from where he sat against the wall.

"Yes Veravanda?" he replied.

_What is troubling you?_

"Nothing." He answered sourly.

_Do not insult my intelligence Eragon. Something is bothering you._

"I do not wish to talk about it."

_I don't care. You're worrying your friends and family._

"I am not going to talk about it. This is my problem."

_Ah ha, so something is bothering you. What?_

"None of your business."

_It worries Arya so it is my business._

"It is none Aryas business either."

You're her friend. What happens to you will affect her, so it is her business.

Eragon could not come up with an argument to this. Veravanda could tell he was trying to contact Saphira. Saphira had given Veravanda the go-ahead on this.

Eragon we want to help you but your not letting us. Everyone needs help sometimes.

"You can't help me. No one can."

I may not be able to solve your problems but I can help you come to terms with them.

"I do not wish to talk about my problems."

Veravanda lay down and simply stared at him. After half an hour like this Eragon relented.

"I left the woman I love behind and now she is suffering for it."

_Arinel?_

"Yes."

You had no choice in the matter. If you had tried to save her after your escape then you would both be suffering. Now you can release her by killing Galbatorix.

"But if it weren't for me she wouldn't be suffering at all."

If it weren't for you thousands more would be suffering under his rule.

Eragon said nothing, as if he could not accept this as the truth and Veravanda finally uncovered something about him.

You feel that you must be bad person if Galbatorix has forced those you care about to suffer.

Slowly Eragon nodded.

Then let me tell you something. You are not a bad person. You are a good person whom bad things have happened to. It is Galbatorix's fault that those you care about are forced to suffer not yours.

Veravanda could tell her words got through to him even though he said nothing.

Their silence was interrupted by a dwarf appear at the door. He was a plain dwarf wearing plain clothes. He approached Eragon a pulled out a letter.

"Lord Shadeslayer." He said, "This letter was found in the Vaults of the Varden. It is addressed to you."

Eragon got up and accepted the letter; he thanked the dwarf who left instantly. Veravanda feeling her task was done began to leave.

"Please don't tell Arya." Pleaded Eragon.

I won't reveal anything. Your secrets are safe with me.

And on these words Veravanda left Eragon in peace.

Eragon examined the letter curiously. He leant against the wall and opened the letter.

Dear Eragon

If you are reading this I am no longer with you and you have reached Farthen Dur safely. I hope this letter finds you in good health.

I wrote this letter when we stayed with Jeod so everything after that I had no knowledge of. The reason of this letter is to tell you this. I, Brom am your father.

I hope I can tell you this in person and explain why I kept this from you for so many years. I am one of the riders of old. I fought against Galbatorix and if he knew that you were my son, the son of one of his worst enemies he would've hunted you relentlessly.

To keep this secret I encouraged a story that you were the son of Morzan. That is why your tutor will think you are his son. I apologise for any problems or grief this may cause you.

I met your mother after she left her husband Morzan. He had attacked your Half-Brother a man known as Murtagh. After this she left and she recognised me from old portraits of the riders. We travelled for a time and we fell in love. She was being hunted however and when she had you she kept you in hiding with her brother. To protect you from Galbatorix's agents she continued to flee and I stayed behind to watch over you.

I do not know what happened to her and mourn her loss. She was a beautiful, kind woman and would be very proud of you. Saphira realised this the moment she saw me. I made her swear not to speak a word of this to anyone including you. Do not bear her ill will for she was acting to protect you and I compelled her to keep the secret.

I have nothing to give to you by way of inheritence, but my name. You are Eragon, son of Brom.

From Brom.

Brom was my father. Thought Eragon stunned.

I am sorry I could not tell you Eragon. Said Saphira who landed in the dragon hold. When Murtagh told you Morzan was your father I wanted to tell you terribly and it pained me to keep the secret.

I know Saphira. You would have told me if you could.

Eragon walked over to Saphira. A smile, his first in days was on his face. Come let's go for a ride.


	36. Armour

**Armour**

Eragon, Arya, their dragons, Roran and Katrina waited at the mouth of the waterfall for the newly crowned King Orik to appear. He was to be left with the dwarven armies. They were marching straight to Uru'bean while the Varden marched on Dras-Leona.

Eragon was skipping rocks across the lake while everyone was waiting. He wore plain travelling clothes and a heavy cloak to keep out the cold.

The others were dressed similarly, and also seemed bored by the delay. Eragon enjoyed the peace, and the irony that Orik was the one who said, "elves have only one concept of time. Late and even later."

Eventually they heard the drone of armoured boots hitting stone and Orik along with his honour guard emerged. Orik was now dressed in dwarven finery and Eragon could here the muffled jingle of chain mail underneath. Across Orik's back Eragon saw Hothgar's hammer.

One of the dwarfs was pleading with Orik in dwarfish but Orik cut him off and ignored him.

"Lord Shadeslayer." He said Formally "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Of course, your highness." Replied Eragon as Saphira leant down to allow Orik to climb up.

Saphira stifled snorts of laughter as Orik climbed up her foreleg tickled her. Eragon then clambered up and sat behind Orik. Arya as before sat behind Eragon allowing Roran and Katrina to ride together.

The dwarf guard tried to talk to Orik, but Orik simply barked a command in dwarfish and he fell silent.

"Get me out of here, Eragon." Whispered Orik.

Saphira launched herself into the air with effortless grace with Veravanda close behind her.

With wind whistling in their ears it was hard to speak so Eragon used his mind.

_Orik, what was that Dwarf trying to talk to you about?_ He asked.

_He wanted me to walk to the dwarven army so that I could have my honour guard protect me._ Replied Orik wearily.

_But, it would take you weeks to walk all the way to the army!_

_I know but it is custom that the king has an honour guard._

_I suppose._

They continued to discuss some of the trivial in life while Saphira and Veravanda soared over the Boar Mountains through the glistening sun. The city of Orthiad went past and they rested in Surda near the capital city of Aberon.

The next day they flew over the lake of Tüdosten much to the dismay of Orik fearing Saphira would carry out her notion of diving under the surface. They eventually came to the dwarven occupied town of Furnost. Despite their town being under enemy control the towns people seemed delighted to have the chance to see dwarfs and dragon.

Orik cautiously dismounted Saphira and was instantly met with the acting general of the army, a dwarf named Falcor. He was a powerfully built dwarf with a large black beard and a large axe slung across his back. He waited until Veravanda had landed and everyone had dismounted before talking.

"Greetings." He said, "I am Falcor, son of Berethor. Acting-General of the dwarven armies here."

"Greetings brother dwarf." Replied Orik "I am Orik, son of Thrifk. King of the dwarven realms."

Falcor bowed low in respect to his new king. Orik formally introduced the other members of their party including Saphira and Veravanda, much to their surprise.

_Eragon we can't really sit here exchanging pleasantries._ Said Arya mentally.

_I know._ Replied Eragon _We can be at Dras-Leona in a few hours, but our relationship with the dwarfs is tense enough already we do not want to insult them by leaving early._

_I suppose but we should get there as soon as possible._

_I agree._

"Orik." Whispered Eragon, "Arya and I need to head for the Varden."

Orik turned around with a slightly sad look on his face "Of course Eragon. You need to head to your army, it is a shame you can't stay and rest for awhile."

"Indeed." Agreed Eragon "Farewell, Your Majesty."

Eragon bowed and mounted Saphira. He watched as each of his companions bade their farewells to Orik. Arya then mounted Saphira, therefore continuing to allow Roran and Katrina to ride together.

As they grew closer to Dras-Leona they began to see dark clouds on the horizon. Foul weather was afoot.

_There is a storm on the horizon, Saphira._ Said Eragon, _can we reach the Varden before it hits?_

_Of course I can, Eragon._ Replied Saphira indignantly. _For us it is only bad weather. For the Empire it is the coming of their doom._

Eragon grinned as they touched down near the Varden. Dras-Leona looked as dark and as filthy as ever. The storm clouds were all round blocking out the sun.

Helgrind's black spires seemed like the gates of death. It was appropriately named. _That is where we must go, after the battle._

_Why not now?_ Asked Saphira.

Eragon dismounted before answering. _We don't know what we'll face in there. I don't want to use up my strength before the battle._

As Arya dismounted Veravanda landed. Arya had a small smile on her face.

"At least you didn't get shot at this time." She joked.

Eragon laughed and managed to compose himself before Nasuada arrived. Roran and Katrina dismounted and came to join them.

Nasuada was dressed for war in shimmering golden mail and a sword strapped to her waist. She hugged Eragon and his companions before speaking.

"It is good to see you all." She grinned it was obvious she was pleased to have two more dragon riders with her. "You may wish to get into your armour. Roran your armour is in yours and Katrina's tent which is next to mine."

Roran and Katrina thanked Nasuada, before heading off to their tent. Nasuada turned back to Eragon and Arya and asked, "Who is the new dwarf king?"

Eragon grinned and said "Orik, Milady."

Nasuada was visibly stunned "Orik?" she said "I thought his friendship with you made it impossible."

At this moment Arya entered the conversation "He told the dwarfs to stop viewing the fallen riders as being as evil as Galbatorix. Then he told them to do what was best for the dwarven nation which was accepting our help."

Nasuada smiled slyly "I always knew he would make a good king."

"Where is Murtagh? Milady." Asked Eragon "We left our armour with him."

"He and Thorn are on the riverside of the encampment."

"Thank you Lady Nasuada." Said Eragon as he mounted Saphira.

Arya mounted Veravanda and the two dragons launched into the air. They looked down over the Varden encampment. It surrounded the city of Dras-Leona. It was an immense army, but the garrison in the city was just as large. Both sides had siege engines capable of reeking destruction on huge scales but it was the riders that gave the Varden the advantage in this battle.

They saw the ruby form of Thorn asleep by the riverside already clad in his large silver dragon armour. Murtagh was practicing swordsmanship.

When they landed Thorns head, shot up, he had been asleep, and he instantly rushed over to greet Saphira and Veravanda. Eragon and Arya dismounted and greeted Murtagh.

"Welcome back." He said cheerfully "I thought I would have to attack this city alone."

"Nope." Smiled Eragon "we didn't want to miss this."

The half-brothers embraced and then Murtagh and Arya hugged each other. The mood was so light, but to Eragon a pang of guilt flashed across him. _How am I to tell him Morzan was not my father?_

_Tell him after the battle little one. _Said Saphira_ You both need a clear head for what is about to happen._

_Fine._

"Well it's probably a good idea for you to get into your armour." Said Murtagh.

"Very well." Agreed Eragon "Where is our Armour?"

"In my tent." Replied Murtagh pointing with his sword at a large tent erected by the riverside.

Eragon and Arya went inside and found theirs and their dragon's armour. They spent half an hour getting Saphira and Veravanda into their armour. When they were finished Thorn, Saphira and Veravanda looked brilliant and terrifying in silver armour that made them seem bigger than they already were.

_How does it feel?_ Asked Eragon.

_It's so light. Rhunon is an amazing smith._

_Indeed._ Agreed Eragon. _I'll put my armour on._

Eragon went into the tent and pulled of is tunic. He then proceeded to put on a thicker undershirt and his gold and silver chain mail. He pulled of his boots and breeches and pulled on the thicker trousers and then put on his greaves.

He pulled on the armoured boots and his plate covered gauntlets. He then slipped on the torso plate armour on which had a metal skirt that went half way down his thigh allowing his legs to move but protecting his groin. He strapped the plate armour on to his arms. He flexed his arms, legs and fingers the armour didn't slow him at all. Rhunon really was gifted.

He strung his bow and slotted it into his quiver. He slung his quiver across his back and strapped his curved elven short sword beneath the quiver with the hilt pointing to his left side. He strapped the belt of Beloth the wise across his waist and tied the sheath of his sword to it. On his right hip he tied his hunting knife. He placed his helm on his head visor up and picked up his shield.

He strode out of the tent and Murtagh and Arya gapped at him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You look…" said Arya "You look the part."

Eragon frowned, unsure of what she meant. Arya went into the tent to change into her armour. Saphira then showed Eragon what she meant.

She showed Eragon how he looked through her eyes. He looked like a valiant knight of old. A rider near invincibility, someone who would strike fear into his enemies but give hope to his followers.

Eragon smiling at Murtagh's and Arya's reaction sat against Saphira to rest.

"Eragon." Said Murtagh "wake up."

Eragon's eye snapped open and he got up. Murtagh and Arya were both clad in armour and the sun was setting.

"It's starting." Explained Murtagh.

Eragon looked towards the city. Storm clouds completely covered it making the twilight even darker. Eragon mounted Saphira when he heard the faint _ding!_ Of something hitting his armour. A raindrop, all of a sudden rain was coming down in torrents.

Huge balls of flame shot from the Vardens catapults and struck the city. The siege of Dras-Leona had begun.


	37. The Siege of DrasLeona

**The Siege of Dras-Leona**

Eragon watched as the boulders from the catapults arched over the army of the Varden and crashed into the city walls. Chunks of rock flew in all directions as they collided with the city.

The catapults launched their own volley of boulders at the Varden. The dragons launched into the air. The rain prevented Eragon from tracking Thorn and Veravanda. Saphira flew alongside one of the boulders and gave it a shove; the boulder flew of course and smashed harmlessly in the dirt in front of the Varden army.

I won't be able to keep doing that Eragon. Stated Saphira, We need to take out those catapults. I'm on it. Replied Eragon. 

The Varden siege towers rolled forward, the catapults managed to destroy two, but ten others kept moving. Eragon cast out his mind and found the crew of one of the catapults.

He gently probed the minds of the crew and found they were formidably defended. Eragon sent to attacks at the barrier around one of the minds. He smashed into it like a hammer, which was blocked by his opponent but distracted him long enough to send a small probe through the defences.

He gave the trooper a burning desire to hack at the ropes of the catapult. Just like at the Burning Plains the man drew his sword and swung at the rope disabling the weapon.

Eragon chuckled slightly and continued to disable the rest of the siege engines. Once they had all fallen silent the siege towers reached the walls.

Saphira soared up into the air and then dived down again, flame erupted from her maw and engulfed the soldiers waiting to fight the Varden. The doors of the towers lowered and the Varden streamed into the weak spot created by Saphira.

Their freedom was short lived as archers in the streets of the city opened fire and cut down the men leading the forlorn hope. Eragon leapt from Saphira's saddle as she swooped low to the wall. He was now on the frontline and could make out the archers about to fire their next volley through the rain.

"Letta orya Thorna!!" he bellowed.

The arrows hung in mid-air and the next wave of Varden came through the tower. Eragon gestured with his hand and the arrows span around to reunite with their owners. The archers flew back as the arrow collided with them.

As the soldiers engaged in fights along the wall, and the edges of the city. Eragon used this moment to search for other sorcerers; he cast out his sense and almost immediately found three of them. He focused on his first, enclosing his consciousness around him cutting him off from his soldiers. Eragon tore away his defences and muttered one of the words of death.

The troops left exposed to magical attack burst into flames as Eragon screamed "Brisingr!"

Eragon was about to focus his attention on the second when the Varden troops on his left flank fell to ten imperial soldiers. The rider drew his sword and charged. He received a blow on his shield and lunged at his first attacker. He withdrew his sword and hacked at a second severing his head from his shoulders. He was forced to give ground as the other eight advanced.

He swung down and cleaved an enemies head in two slammed his shield into another knocking him into two of his allies. He hacked at another's thigh and plunged his sword into his opponent while he was down. Desperate he slammed a mental attack against the enemy magician defending them, it quailed under his attack and he silenced the magician permanently.

He kneed a soldier in the groin and he crumpled. He swung his sword a wide arch causing the remaining soldiers to jump back. Eragon used this reprieve yell one of the words of death and the soldier crumpled to the stone floor of the wall lifeless. The onslaught continued as more of the enemy rushed towards him.

SAPHIRA!! HELP!! 

Eragon saw the colossal and terrifying form of Saphira swoop down burning the men beneath her. She stopped for a second to avoid hitting Eragon, and then continued once she had passed him. Eragon was standing alone on the burning south wall of Dras-Leona.

The continued down pour of rain quickly put out the flames, but Eragon was more concerned of the legion of soldier he could see mobilizing in the city. More of the Varden came up through the towers against the wall, but it was to no avail. The imperial army was too co-ordinated; everything the Varden did was countered. They were losing men too fast; even as he planned men were being cut down. Eragon had only seen an army fight like this once, Farthen Dur. That meant there was a shade leading the army.

_Saphira, there is a shade amongst our enemies._ He told her.

Are you sure? 

Yes, the empire is too co-ordinated; it was like when the urgals were under Durza's influence.

It must be in the central tower.

Continue helping the Varden take the wall, I'll get to the tower; I'll call you when you need her.

GO.

Eragon ran to the nearest stairs and practically flew down them. He reached the street. A brave or foolish soldier charged at him and was cut down by him. Most of the soldiers we either further in the city acting as reserves or on the wall.

Eragon saw a nearby building that was abandoned. He ran over to it and smashed the door down. It was a tavern of some-sorts, he cast out his mind and he felt three terrified presences, two were upstairs, the other… BEHIND HIM.

He whipped around and grabbed the thin wrist of a young woman. She had a dagger closed in her hand and her face was tear streamed.

Eragon took the dagger from her hand and muttered, "You're no soldier, hide."

He let the woman go and went for the stairs, but was almost thrown off balance by the woman he had just let go as she threw herself against him.

He grabbed her round the throat in one gauntleted hand and lifted her off the ground. Her black hair was a mess and she seemed desperate.

"Don't try that again." Growled Eragon, "my patience is being tried."

"I'd rather die than let you near my children." She gasped.

Eragon used his mind and found the scared presences again, they were, indeed children. He let go of the woman again, he now felt sorry for her, she was doing what every mother should protecting her children.

"I will not harm your children." Promised Eragon walking up the stairs, "if the Varden come in here, tell them you are under the protection of Lord Shadeslayer."

The woman gasped as he finished his sentence, she hadn't seen his face behind his dragon helm visor so she wouldn't have recognised him from his wanted posters.

Eragon came to the second floor and carefully avoided the room the children were in. He looked at the ceiling and whispered

"Jeida."

The ceiling crumbled under his will and he again spoke in the ancient language.

"Reisa."

He went up through the hole he had just made onto the top of the building. He looked from where he stood to the central tower. The buildings were connected in a straight path. He sheathed his sword and began to run to the heart of Dras-Leona.


	38. Hunting The Shadow

**Hunting The Shadow**

Eragon ran across the connected rooftops of the city. They were in disrepair and a few collapsed as he stood on them. His elfish grace allowed him to leap the remaining distances to the next set of rooftops.

He met surprisingly little resistance on the roofs until he got further into the city. Teams of archers were firing volleys in every direction sowing confusion into the Varden behind him.

The rain pinged of his armour but soaked through his chain mail and his protective underclothes. Lightening struck the central tower and he saw from the brilliant light Thorn and Veravanda. Saphira was far behind him reeking havoc in the ranks of the imperial soldiers.

A group of archers spotted him and opened fire. Rather than waste his strength using magic he raised his shield. Expecting the arrows to sink into the shield he was stunned when they shattered against the metal and oak. A malicious grin escaped him as he considered his armour and it's smith's skill.

The archers did not have a sorcerer defending them and Eragon muttered one of the words of death. Eragon searched the city with his mind and found all the sorcerers were near the front line. Towards the centre of the city there were no magicians to defend the soldiers.

Eragon stood there a moment stunned. Arinel was right Galbatorix magicians were spread thin. The Varden did have a chance to win the war.

With new found hope he ran for the centre of the city. He jumped the small gaps between the buildings without breaking his stride. He got closer to the central tower, but could still not sense the Shade anywhere. The abomination was hiding from him.

The buildings on which Eragon now stood were well built albeit being filthy. He was near the centre of the city now, right next to the tower. The tower was huge and imposing, it had been modelled after Helgrind. The thing looked and felt evil and it was where Eragon had to go.

Eragon looked at the side of the tower he could see, the tower was separated from the other buildings by a twenty-foot gap. Eragon saw a glass window before him.

The rider walked back a few steps and sprinted at the tower. At the end of the building he stood on he leapt. He easily crossed the twenty-foot gap and he crashed through the window.

He stood up and looked around, he was on a flight of stairs. The stone was a dull, worn grey and torches were on the walls. Eragon trudged up the stairs.

He searched with his mind again, he felt about fifty presences. As he continued up the tower he penetrated the mind of some. He felt their fear, anxiety but he continued up. He was near the top when he had searched through most of them. Two he realised were a mother and child. The last one was the high priest of the Helgrind religion. Eragon examined his thoughts wondering what they were doing.

The sacrifice of this woman and boy will please Helgrind. It will smite our enemies upon their deaths.

Eragon ran for all he was worth. He was not going to let those people died because of some madman. He went up the spiral staircase like a wraith until he came to a locked oak door. He listened; the people were behind this door. He heard the ring of a dagger being drawn and the sound of a woman sobbing.

Rage burst from him and he smashed the door down with his foot. The woman and her son were bound by their wrist and ankles. The priest was a bald man who had only one hand. He must have sacrificed the other to Helgrind. The others were all clad in black behind hoods whereas his garb was blood red.

They turned to see the armoured figure of Eragon standing in the doorway.

"Our enemies come!" screamed the priest and he brought the dagger down to strike the woman in the chest.

"Jeida!" bellowed Eragon pointing at the blade.

The dagger shattered and the priest reeled in surprise. The other priest drew knifes from with in their robes. Most began to walk towards Eragon muttering about blasphemy and witchcraft. A few walked towards the prisoners intent on finishing the sacrifice.

"Skölir." Yelled Eragon.

The daggers struck the mother and child and rebounded harmlessly off their skin.

The minds of the priests were not protected at all as they walked towards Eragon. Knowing it would be a slaughter Eragon spoke.

"Surrender now." He commanded "and I will not harm you."

"He lies!" screamed the high priest "He will kill you all!"

The priest continued to walk towards Eragon raising their daggers.

"If I was going to kill you." Continued Eragon "I would have done it already."

"Helgrind will protect you my brothers!" yelled the priest.

"Slytha." Said Eragon and the bald man fell unconscious.

The priest glanced back and saw their leader lying motionless, furious they charged. Daggers raised they ran across the large room to Eragon.

Emotionlessly Eragon whispered one of the twelve words of death. The priests fell to the ground dead.

The room was now deathly quiet. The woman and her son were staring at Eragon in awe and fear. They were dressed in rags of beggars.

Eragon used this reprieve to take some of the energy from the seven gems in his sword, the twelve in his belt and the large stone in his shield. His strength restored he walked over to the alter. He placed his shield on the floor and untied the mother and her child.

"Are you injured?" he asked.

"No." the woman replied holding onto her son, "Thank you."

"Find some place to hide. If the Varden find you tell them that Lord Shadeslayer has placed you under his protection."

"Thank you my lord." Said the woman.

She picked up her crying son and ran out of the door Eragon had come from.

As soon as she left a high cold echoed around the room, followed by a voice saying.

"The great and noble, Shadeslayer."

A tall man appeared before Eragon, dressed in black as night armour with a silver sword at his side. He was very pale and had blood red hair.

"I was wondering where you were." Stated Eragon getting up and picking up his shield.

"Well, I suppose it would have been rude to keep you waiting much longer. You did me a great service by killing the idiot priest.2

"Your welcome." Replied Eragon.

"Well, to business then." Said the shade.

The Shade charged at Eragon who drew his sword. Now Eragon would see if he deserved the title Shadeslayer.


	39. A True Shadeslayer

**A True Shadeslayer**

Eragon and the shade charged at each other. The blades met in an overhead clash. The shade swung at Eragon's left but was blocked by the rider's shield.

Eragon hacked and slashed at every angle but the shade's defences were flawless. He was quickly forced to abandon his shield as it was slowing him down.

He hurled the shield at the shade and caught him in the stomach. It reeled back and coughed up blood. He licked his lips tasting it. They charged each other again.

Eragon span out of the say to avoid an overhead slash and swung at his opponent's flanks to be met by his enemy's sword. Eragon felt the shade try to breach his mind but Eragon's wall held strong.

Eragon lunged forward at his attacker, and began forcing him backwards. Eragon ducked under a swing at his head and received a knee smashing into his visor. He sprawled onto his back rolling away in time to avoid his opponent's sword plunging into the floor where he had been.

He smashed his armoured boot into the shades side causing him to stagger away giving Eragon time to get to his feet.

He charged at the shade again and the shade fled though a door at the far end of the room. Eragon gave chase and was almost decapitated as the shades sword swung towards him.

They were now on a spiral staircase, which immediately gave the shade the upper hand. Eragon hacked at his opponent's feet but he jumped up and avoided the blade. Torches were bolted to the wall, which laid an amber light across the walls.

Eragon staggered back and narrowly avoided falling down the stairs as the shade kicked him in the head. Helm ringing, Eragon continued attacking at every angle possible, but to no avail. The shade began to give ground.

The narrow staircase stopped either of them from making large movements. Eragon hacked down as the Shade brought his blade up. The swords met between them and the force meant that they didn't stop moving. Blades locked the two swords with fighters attached imbedded into the outside wall. The shade barged into Eragon forcing him to stumble backwards, just as he could feel himself about to fall, he drew his elven short sword and plunged it into the outside the wall.

Meanwhile the shade pulled out his sword, he looked Eragon getting back on balance, and pulled out Eragon sword. There was a flash of brilliant light and the shade was thrown back, he crashed into the wall and fell face down higher up the stairs.

Eragon's sword lay on the steps and Eragon clasped the hilt. Nothing happened at first but then a voice in Eragon's head said _you are my master._

He ran up the stairs but too late, the shade got up and brought up his blade to defend himself. The fight continued like with Eragon slowly forcing the shade back, but while the shade gave ground his defence was completely perfect.

Eragon sent a mental attack at the shade, which seemingly missed. Eragon could not find his opponent's mind. Suddenly a mental attack came from nowhere which smashed against Eragon's wards.

Eragon continued to attack and desperately lunged at the shade who deflected it just to late so that Eragon's tip made a small cut in his leg.

The shades mind suddenly appeared, Eragon realised he had made his mind appear small.

Eragon continued ruthlessly attacking his opponent, who continued to fall back. They finally reached the top of the staircase, which was barred by a wooden door.

A grin appeared on Eragon's face, but it was short lived. So fast that Eragon nearly missed it, the shade muttered something and the door exploded.

The force of the wind almost knocked both fighters down the stairs. It rushed through the tower bring rain smacking against their armour.

The shade ran into the dark and Eragon followed. It was so dark and everything was obscured by rain. Even with his elven eyesight he could not make out anything.

He closed his eyes and focused trying to pinpoint where his opponent was. The shade hid his presence again; Eragon slowed his breathing and locked out all distractions. That was when he heard it, where everything else was the dull thud of rain hitting stone; behind him there was the ring of rain on armour. Eragon heard the blade moving towards and ducked out of the way.

Opening his eyes he saw his attack as a silhouette and a silver blade. Eragon lunged at him and then span round to cleave him in two.

Both attacks were blocked and the shade swung at his head. To a human and possibly an elf, the fight would even in good weather been a blur. Both combatants were flailing trying to land blows.

Lightening split the sky and Eragon saw the shade completely. He had an insane smile on his face. He raised his hands and bellowed

"Jeida!"

Nothing happened at first, and Eragon charged at him, the two continued to fight until the roof of the tower they stood on shook. Eragon's eye widened as he realised what the Shade had done, he was broken a wall of the tower.

The top of the tower toppled over and Eragon launched himself into the air. The shade followed him. Gravity took hold and the two began falling but their fight did not stop.

The shade swung at Eragon's feet and just missed. Eragon swung at his opponent but was blocked. Eragon twisted their swords so that they were locked and slammed a gauntleted fist into the shade's jaw.

This forced the Shade to fall before Eragon, who twisted round to fight the Shade. They continued to hack at each other with the remains of the tower crashing down beneath them.

Eragon saw a flash of light, which he recognised as his shield.

"Gath sem skolir un lam iet." He yelled.

The shield changed direction and shot up. The shade didn't know what Eragon was doing until Eragon's shield slammed into his back spinning him round.

Eragon's shield slid back onto his arm and Eragon plunged his blade into the shade his sword going straight through his heart.

The body faded, and Eragon was left falling and the ground getting closer and closer.


	40. Victory

**Victory**

The top of the tower crashed into the ground as Eragon fell after them. He had no idea how fast he was going when he yelled at the top of his voice.

"LETTA!"

He slowed down until his descent finally stopped. He was now hovering a foot above the wreckage of the centre of Gil'ead. Rain soaking through his armour he cut the spell.

He landed roughly on part of the tower. Where he cautiously got to his feet. He searched with is mind but found no one was near him. They must have all fled when the tower collapsed.

Saphira suddenly dropped out of the sky and pinned him to the ground, fury in her eyes.

_DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, ERAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ She yelled _I ALMOST LOST YOU!!!_

Eragon could not help but smile before replying _I love you to._

Saphira stood there for a moment with Eragon under her paw before letting him get up.

_Did you kill it?_

_Yes._

Pride emanated from Saphira through their link._ You truly are a Shadeslayer then._

Smiling Eragon mounted Saphira and they took off into the sky. Eragon cast out his senses feeling the battle below him. With out the shades influence and control, the imperial soldiers were breaking up and falling back.

Saphira flew to the where Nasuada stood observing the siege before her. She was clad in gold armour and had the council of elders around her.

"Eragon." She greeted "Why have you stopped fighting?"

Eragon dismounted Saphira and approached Nasuada before replying "I'm going to ask the empire to surrender."

"What?!" exclaimed Nasuada, "Why would they do that? It took us this long to start taking the wall."

"I killed their general, a shade. With out his power and control the army will fall into disarray." Explained Eragon.

Nasuada considered this for a moment before shrugging and answering, "If it works."

Eragon took off his helm and turned to the city, with Saphira next to him. He cast a spell that would allow everyone to hear his voice and began to speak.

"Soldier of the empire!" boomed his voice "You have fought gallantly. My name is Eragon Shadeslayer. I have just killed your shade general, our fight destroyed the central tower. I know you have no love for your king, he has forced you to fight us. I am giving you the option to surrender. Hand over your weapons and the Varden will withdraw and trouble you no more. If you continue to fight, you will die a needless death."

Over the rain and thunder Eragon thought he heard the clatter of many weapons hitting the floor. After a few minutes a rider appeared.

He was clad in heavy armour and rode a large black horse he also carried over his head a white flag.

"I come to speak with leaders of the Varden." He said.

Nasuada stepped forward with Eragon at her side. The rider dismounted and approached them.

"I am Captain Vaughn, now the commander of the garrison at Dras-Leona." He said introducing himself.

Nasuada bowed and replied, "I am lady Nasuada leader of the Varden."

Eragon spoke now while Saphira used him as a mouthpiece, "I am Eragon Shadeslayer, and this" he said indicating to Saphira who stood behind him in the rain "is Saphira Brightscales."

"I come with the terms of our surrender, provided you do not enter the city."

"What are your terms?" asked Nasuada.

"We shall re-supply your army provided we keep our weapons."

Nasuada frowned then answered "We can't accept those terms, though we do need the supplies, we can't risk you harassing us as we leave."

"We will not pursue you. You already defeated us here, why would we chase you?"

"Galbatorix could order you to."

At this moment Eragon interrupted, he had been discreetly searching the captain's mind and he had no intention of pursuing them.

"My lady," he interjected "He speaks the truth, he will not pursue us."

Nasuada considered this, "Very well, but if we beat Galbatorix this city must submit to our rule."

"Of course."

"Then go and care for your wounded now." Said Nasuada kindly "Begin delivering the supplies tomorrow."

Vaughn bowed, mounted his horse and rode back into the city.

Nasuada turned back to Eragon, rain soaking both of them through and embraced him.

She grinned before saying "that's another battle we have won because of you Eragon."

"The victory belongs to everyone, not just one person."

"But, you single handedly killed a shade which broke their discipline and you incited a truce."

"Yes, but had I not had an army and two other riders helping me I would not have been able to."

Nasuada laughed, "No, I suppose not."

They walked back to the Varden encampment. Rain still pouring down the two reached Nasuada's tent where they found Murtagh and Arya with their dragons.

Arya and Murtagh were giving Eragon looks similar to awe. All of the riders were dripping wet and their armour was blood stained. Arya hugged Eragon before saying "You truly are a Shadeslayer now."

Eragon chuckled as he heard that phrase again, "Thank you, Arya."

Murtagh approached Eragon grinning from ear to ear, "Galbatorix is going to hate you. That's two of his shades and three battles you've defeated him in."

Eragon began grinning, "Once the elves take Gil'ead, it'll all boil down to one final battle. Let's hope he's angry enough to make a mistake."

Murtagh replied "He didn't kill you when he could have that's the one that'll cost him."

The riders stepped out into the rain to find their dragons that were outside the tent.

Eragon looked around him, and his eyes focus on the dark outline that was Helgrind.

"I've got to go there next." He muttered.

Saphira nuzzled him with her snout, _Tomorrow little one, tomorrow._


	41. The Fears of Shadeslayer

**The Fears of Shadeslayer**

A week after the siege of Dras-Leona Eragon stood with Saphira at the entrance of Helgrind. The last week he had spent healing the wounded with the twelve elves, the riders and the Du Vangr Gata. Now he stood on the ledge that Saphira had landed on nearly eight months ago to rescue Katrina.

He was clad in a simple tunic and breeches. His sword strapped at his waist. Saphira nuzzled him gently.

_Remember Little one, anything in here is an illusion._ She said reassuringly.

Eragon smiled and patted her on the nose, _I know Saphira._

Eragon stepped forward and went into the depths of Helgrind. The tunnels were to narrow for Saphira to follow so he went alone. The tunnels grew dark.

Eragon cupped his hands and whispered, "Brisingr."

A ball of flame sparked into life in his hands and proceeded to follow him a foot above his head.

The walls were jet black, smooth and shiny like a black diamond. Eragon continued his exploration of the caverns and came to what seemed like a huge chamber.

Flaming torches were lit around the room, giving it a hellish appearance. In the centre was an alter which Eragon walked towards.

It seemed like it had grown out of the floor, from the same rock as the rest of Helgrind. On top was an a pool of water, Eragon leant over and peered into the water. A voice echoed in the halls.

"Speak your name." It commanded.

Eragon responded in the ancient language "I am the protector of the riders. I seek to undo what Galbatorix has done."

"Then you must pass the tests. Face and defeat your fears."

The voice fell silent, and was replaced by a familiar voice behind him.

"Eragon?"

Eragon whipped round to see Roran and Katrina. They were clad in white tunics and stood there with curious looks on their faces. A second later Galbatorix appeared sword drawn behind them, Katrina saw him just too late, she shoved Roran out of the way and received the blow herself.

Galbatorix disappeared and Roran was left cradling his wife in his arms. He looked up at Eragon who was now crouched beside him.

"She's dead." Snarled Roran, "BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!"

He lowered Katrina to the ground and swung his fist at Eragon, who quickly dodged and grabbed his wrist.

"It is Galbatorix's fault." Yelled Eragon, "he did this."

The images of Roran and Katrina faded, into nothing. Eragon stood their very shaken.

"Eragon." Said another voice.

Eragon turned to see Arya standing amongst twelve other elves. All were clad in armour and all had their weapons drawn.

"There shall be no more human riders. They caused the downfall of the riders and slaughtered so many." Said Arya "You must die."

She rushed at Eragon sword raised. Eragon crouched down and slammed his shoulder into her stomach and flipped her over him. While she was down he wrestled her sword from her. She lay there panting, while he stood over her.

"Get up." He said.

Arya clambered to her feet, and stood in front of him while the other elves fanned out around him.

"I have only ever tried to help those around me," He stated "I am not like Galbatorix. I will not submit to being regarded as anything like him. You know this Arya but if you honestly feel it should be done…"

He handed Arya back her sword and knelt down in front of her. He lowered his head and laid his sword down next to him.

"…do it." He said.

The elves and Arya faded into nothing just as the first had done. He then heard what seemed like hundreds of people.

It was coming from a cavern connected to the one he was in. He walked into it and he was in a street, which he recognised as Uru'bean. Nasuada was astride a horse and soldiers surrounded her.

A malicious smile was on her face. She spoke cruel harsh words that did not suit her.

"Hunt down the children of the rebels who would dare oppose me!"

Eragon suddenly had flashes of memory as the words reached him, they had won the war, taken prisoners. When Eragon and the riders had returned to Ellesmera, Nasuada had slaughtered the prisoners. Roran and others had heard of this and began a rebellion.

The soldiers marched off leaving Nasuada and Eragon alone. He approached Nasuada slowly. She watched him unemotionally as he approached.

"Nasuada." Said Eragon "I'll give you this one chance to surrender."

"Never." Hissed Nasuada, drawing her sword.

She spurred her horse onward and charged at him. Eragon entered the mind of the horse and gave it a burning desire to throw of its rider.

Nasuada hit the ground and tried to get up, but Eragon plunged his blade into her.

The scene faded and he was back in the black torch lit chamber. He looked around, no figure appeared. Suddenly, searing pain crawled across his back. His scar was returning, pain racked his body as he writhed on the floor.

Eragon, summoned his will and in his mind grabbed the pain. Slowly he crushed it. The pain lessened as he did this. He swept the pain completely away. He lay there panting and sweating.

Weakly he got to his feet, he walked around regaining his strength. In the dark he heard footsteps, he turned around slowly and saw Arinel.

"Your not real." Said Eragon sternly.

Eragon did not feel the presence of the vault of souls change his perception of the image. This one it forced him to think was real.

Arinel rushed forward and kissed Eragon passionately. Eragon wrapped his arms around her falling into the kiss.

They broke away; tears were in both their eyes. Eragon had wanted her in his arms since the day they had parted.

"Arinel." He whispered holding her close to him.

Arinel pulled out a dagger from her waist and tried to stab Eragon. He caught her wrist a look of horror on his face.

"Why?" he asked tears returning to his eyes.

"Galbatorix has made me swear to kill you." Replied Arinel, "You must kill me."

Eragon let go of her wrist and backed away.

"No, I can't." he said shakily.

"You must, please." She begged, "I do not want to serve him."

"I can't kill you, Arinel." Cried Eragon, "not I love you too much to do that. It would kill me."

"You must." Implored Arinel.

"Slytha." Whispered Eragon.

Arinel crumpled to the floor in a deep sleep. Eragon scooped her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll take you to the Varden. You'll be safe there."

The illusion faded and Arinel's body disappeared.

The voice of the rock sounded again.

"I have deemed you worthy." It said.

Eragon remained silent, the images he had just scene, they would haunt him until this war was over. His head hung he walked towards the alter.

There was no water in it now. Instead there was a crystal horn in the basin. Eragon clutched it and removed it.

"My gift to you. Use it only at the utmost end of need."

"What of Galbatorix and his powers?" demanded Eragon.

"He is a rider of full strength, the strength he stole from us is gone. We can not grant it to you until his death."

"Fine." Growled Eragon.

Rage and sadness reigned in him now. It would not go away until those images could no longer happen.


	42. Eragon's Dream

**Eragon's Dream**

Eragon stood on a hillside watching the Varden, the Dwarfs, the Surdans and the Urgals marching towards Uru'bean. Saphira stood behind him staring at him intensely. His hair and cloak moving in the wind. He had not told her what had happened in Helgrind, only that he had succeeded.

He could sense Saphira's anxiety in their link, but there was nothing she could do to relieve him of it so he was not going to give her the details.

Thorn and Murtagh were leading the scouts to route out any soldiers that may be setting traps for the Varden. Arya and Veravanda headed for the elven army to see how they fared and to march with them.

Saphira nudged Eragon with her snout. He looked at her curiously before asking what she wanted.

_What is troubling you? What happened in Helgrind?_

"I do not wish to speak about it." Replied Eragon turning back to look at the army.

Saphira growled then pounced on Eragon pinning him to the floor and her foreleg.

I don't care, Eragon. We cannot hope to defeat Galbatorix if we keep secrets from each other.

"Saphira." Grunted Eragon under her weight "Let me up!"

Not until you tell me what happened in that cave.

The rider and dragon remained silent in the same position for a few moments before Eragon relented.

With Saphira still holding him down he began to speak.

"The power in the cave showed me visions of some of my worst fears." He explained, "I saw Katrina, killed and Roran blaming me for her death. I saw Arya trying to kill me because the elves thought there should be no more human riders, I saw Nasuada become a tyrant after the defeat of Galbatorix. And, I saw Arinel."

Saphira silently lifted her paw off of her rider. He rose slowly and looked at her.

"She was begging me to kill her so she wouldn't have to serve Galbatorix any longer."

They were illusions, replied Saphira trying to comfort him, they will not come to pass.

"Most of them I knew we illusions," stated Eragon, "The vision of Arinel I was tricked into believing it was real."

I am so sorry, little one.

Saphira coiled herself around Eragon and continued to comfort her rider.

I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the cave. I'm sorry you bore those trials alone.

"It's not your fault Saphira." Replied Eragon nestling into Saphira, "I'm sorry I kept this from you. Thank you for forcing it out of me."

Saphira chuckled before replying, You're welcome.

They looked to the horizon to see the sun was setting while the army still marched.

Get some rest Eragon. Said Saphira, You're going to need all your strength before long.

Eragon chuckled before resting his head against her side and allowing sleep to take him.

He dreamed he was in a extravagant hall in a palace. Dragon's adorned the walls and the floor was marble. Upon a golden throne sat Galbatorix.

Fury was in his eyes as he stared down at a small, hunched figure on its knees. Eragon saw that the person was a woman but couldn't make out her face as her hair covered it.

"You betrayed me while I hunted the rider brat." Said Galbatorix with venom, "Why?"

The figure remained silent. Galbatorix nodded and a figure appeared out of the shadows, whip in hand.

He slashed down on the woman and the whip drew blood from her back. The woman arched her back and cried out in pain. Eragon saw her face, it was Arinel.

"Why did you betray me?" demanded Galbatorix.

Arinel smirked from where she knelt before replying, "Eragon will destroy you. That's why I helped him."

Galbatorix snorted in disbelief, "Be sorry you are a rider, I can't kill you but I can make you suffer."

The torturer grabbed Arinel by her hair and dragged her out of the room.

Galbatorix called after them, "Put her through everything Eragon went through."

The scene changed to where Eragon had been held, except now Arinel was in the chains. A new torturer, stood there with glowing red iron brands. He jammed them into her back and she writhed in agony from their touch.

Eragon screamed as he awoke. He sat there panting covered in cold sweat. It was night but he could see Saphira's eyes staring at him in concern.

_What happened Eragon?_

"Arinel," replied Eragon his voice shaking, "She is being tortured."

I know it's hard Eragon, but you must stay focused, once you kill Galbatorix you can free her.

Eragon did not reply, but simply stared at the ground. The images, too fresh in his mind.

He slowly got to his feet, Saphira continued to stare at him with growing concern.

_Do not dwell on what you cannot change._ Said Saphira.

Eragon shook his head before saying "I have no choice but to dwell on it. I love her and she suffers because of me."

_It was her choice._ Said Saphira slightly colder than she meant, _She knew the risks of her actions._

"That does not help me Saphira" insisted Eragon, "She still suffers."

I would consider you inhuman is you didn't show concern and grief, but you must remain strong. For better of worse this war will end soon. 

Eragon slumped back to where he sat and rested his head against Saphira.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." He said finally.

_I know Eragon, just hold on a little bit longer._ Replied Saphira curling around her rider again, _just a little bit longer, I promise._


	43. Galbatorix's Challenge

**Galbatorix's Message**

Eragon stood in the command tent of the Varden. They were encamped around the city of Uru'bean. King Orik, Queen Islandazi, King Orrin, Nasuada, Eragon, Murtagh and Arya sat around a large round table. Saphira, Thorn and Veravanda stood outside listening.

Orik in dwarven finery stood and was addressing everyone in their discussion of tactics.

"Our main priority is the siege engines of the city and Galbatorix himself." He said, "It will be a meat grinder until the battle of the riders is decided."

There was a murmur of agreement amongst those assembled.

"I believe that once Galbatorix is dead," said Eragon, "we should offer the enemy another chance to surrender. With their king dead, they way see there is no point in fighting."

"I doubt these soldiers will surrender." Disagreed Murtagh, "These soldiers would die for him."

"But it always better to try and avoid wanton slaughter." Replied Eragon indignantly.

Murtagh did not reply.

Nasuada spoke her opinion now, "We should focus all our spell casters on Galbatorix. He can not hope to compete all our strength."

"Yes, he can," sighed Arya, "He has no issues with sucking his men dry if he can defeat us."

_Then we kill his soldiers._ Hissed Saphira,_ Feeling his soldiers' die will stop him taking their energy._

"Good point." Agreed Eragon, "after killing Galbatorix, the green rider will join us. If she is still imprisoned I will rescue her."

"That's suicide Eragon!" exclaimed Nasuada.

"No." replied Eragon calmly, "It isn't."

Before Nasuada could continue Saphira interrupted, _a messenger from the empire is coming._

The group marched out of the tent to see a man in highly ceremonial armour on an armoured horse rode to meet them.

Behind his visor covered face a deep voice said "I have a message for Eragon Shadeslayer."

Eragon step forward to the messenger, "Give me the message then."

The rider reached into his saddlebag and handed Eragon a heavy roll of parchment.

Eragon broke the seal and read the message.

To Eragon Shadeslayer 

_I, Galbatorix, Rider of Shurikun and High King of Alegeasia do officially challenge you to duel._

_It will take place tomorrow at dawn, an hour's flight east of Uru'bean on the fringes of the Hadarac Desert._

_If you accept, tell the messenger._

_Galbatorix._

Eragon felt grim determination come over him. He could keep Galbatorix away from the battle and the Varden could take the city. Even if he died the Varden would still have two riders to fight Galbatorix.

And of course with Galbatorix no longer in control of the vault, he might win.

_You will win, Eragon._ Stated Saphira, her voice cold with hate towards Galbatorix.

He passed the letter over to Nasuada who scanned what it said. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"You can't accept, Eragon." She said.

Arya and Murtagh read the letter as well and said the exact same thing.

Saphira and Eragon were discreetly consulting each other. Something was telling them it was destined to be them to fight Galbatorix.

They both turned to the messenger "Tell your worthless master this," commanded Eragon.

_We accept._ Growled Saphira so that all present could hear.

The rider nodded in acknowledgement and rode into the city.

Eragon and Saphira turned back to those present and stared at them, daring them to say something.

Murtagh stepped forward and swung his fist at Eragon. Eragon seized his wrist in his hand.

"YOU FOOL ERAGON!!!!!!!!" cried Murtagh furiously.

"Calm down Murtagh," replied Eragon calmly "I said I would fight Galbatorix I never said I would fight fair."

The others looked at him with a mixture of puzzlement and anger.

_They probably think you arrogant._ Mused Saphira.

Eragon decided to explain himself "I intend to cheat. I will fill the belt of Beloth the Wise and my sword with energy. I will make it so that when our swords touch he will burn. If I fail then I will have surely weakened him and you will have taken the city."

"You'll die Eragon." Stated Arya.

Eragon turned to her "You don't think my subterfuge will work?"

She shook her head, "He will break into your mind, that is what he does."

Eragon shrugged, "I have fended his attacks off before and I was severely weakened. I can do so again."

Arya opened her mouth to respond but Saphira interrupted her.

_Leave my rider in peace; he has much work to do._

Eragon and Saphira walked of towards Eragon tent to prepare.

A few hours later Arya approached Eragon who was sitting holding both his sword and the belt with his eyes closed.

She slowly drew her sword and stood in front of him. He remained still for a few minutes. Then he spoke.

"What do you want Arya?" he asked.

"To test you." Was her response.

Eragon opened his eyes and looked at her puzzled.

"What for?"

"You are deciding to put the fate of Alegasia down to a personal vendetta. I am going to make sure you don't doom us all."

Eragon got to his feet and blocked his sword.

Arya blocked her sword and they instantly charged at each other.

Eragon leapt over Arya and swung at her back, but she rolled forward and avoided the blow. The blades clashed as they slashed at each other's heads. Arya span round and shot her foot out to try and kick Eragon, who leant back and dodged her foot.

Eragon straightened up and brought his weapon down with such force that the clash of metal was heard through out the camp.

Arya staggered backwards. She regained her footing and charged. Both swords stopped as they met. Arya swung her fist at Eragon trying to catch him of guard. He ducked under the blow and slammed his knee into her stomach.

The riders decided to fight dirty. Eragon pressed his advantage against Arya attacking her from all angles but her defence was flawless.

He slashed at her head, which was easily blocked by the elf. Then he hooked his foot around her angle and knocked her off balance. He touched his sword to her throat and said one word.

"Dead."

Arya looked up at Eragon, no longer the boy who had saved her, he was a man tearing up inside, with rage and sadness.

Reluctantly she responded, "You passed."


	44. The Battle for Uru'bean

**The Battle for Uru'bean**

Murtagh and Arya stood side by side gazing at Uru'bean. This black city now was planning to stand against the combined wrath of the Elves, Dwarfs, Urgals, Surdans and the Varden.

Eragon and Saphira had left for the edge of the Hadarac desert to confront Galbatorix. Thorn had taken it surprisingly well, despite the fact he may never see his beloved Saphira again.

The rider's dragon landed behind them. All of them were clad in their armour, which had been repaired since the siege of Dras-Leona.

Murtagh turned to his ruby dragon and mounted him. Thorn was tensed ready to launch into the air.

_How are you Thorn?_ Asked Murtagh.

_I'm ready._ Responded Thorn.

_Are you sure? There is no shame in worrying about them._

I don't. I believe they are more powerful than Galbatorix, and if they fell we would be doomed anyway. Where they fell would not change that.

_Ever logical aren't you old friend._ Remarked Murtagh a faint smile reaching his lips.

_Of course. _Responded Thorn, _us noble dragons are always logical._

Murtagh laughed at this, while Arya mounted Veravanda. Ready to fight, they waited. Soon after they heard the resounding note of the horns of war being sounded.

Thorn and Veravanda roared and launched into the air, as huge boulders flew from the catapults of the Varden.

The rocks crashed into the walls of the city destroying some of the battlements. The siege towers began to move forward to the city, when the empire unleashed their own volley. The boulders soared high overhead and smashed against the army and the towers.

That was all Murtagh and Arya needed, they now knew where the catapults were.

_Thorn,_ said Murtagh.

_Yes?_

Rip them apart.

Thorn growled in response and flew high above the city. They could see Arya and Veravanda swoop down burning those down below.

Thorn pulled Murtagh's mind into his own and they gazed down at the city. It was like looking through crystal clear wine, everything could be seen to the smallest detail but everything was red.

Thorn focused on a catapult near the wall.

Hold on.

Murtagh clasped the front of the saddle with his right hand and unslung his elvin bow with his left. Thorn suddenly shot straight down in dive that made the wind whistle in Murtagh's ears and his eyes water.

The city was getting closer and closer, they with in metres of the wall when Thorn opened his wings and let out a torrent of flame upon the unsuspecting catapult crew below destroying the siege engine.

Murtagh notched an arrow in his bow and aimed at another catapult a hundred yards from the first. He loosed the arrow, which flew true to its mark as it cut through the rope of the catapult.

Shards of wood flew everywhere as the machine of war was destroyed. Thorn glided through the city and shot upwards into the sky.

Some of the towers from each army had reached the city. The battle was now being fought on the walls of the city.

A roar was heard that was not Thorn or Veravanda Murtagh looked around to see a green dragon, rider less flying towards them.

Thorn, don't kill him. Said Murtagh urgently. 

I will only kill one of my own kind, and it is not him.

The red and green dragons collided which was exactly what the green dragon had intended. Thorn was bigger and heavier and the blow sent him tumbling downward.

Thorn pursued him downward and clamped his jaws down on his opponent's wing.

Arias roared in pain as they fell towards the ground. When they were close enough Thorn grabbed Arias' shoulders to slow him down and released him.

Arias fell not fast enough to kill him but fast enough to knock him out. Thorn and Murtagh flew from the south side of the city where he fell and that was when their eyes widened in horror.

Standing on the central tower, black scales glistening in the sun and a rider on his back, stood Shruikan. He looked terrifying covered in gold armour and stunning at the same time.

_Eragon failed._ Thought Murtagh.

_No, Galbatorix never went to meet him,_ said Thorn changing course towards the black dragon and rider.

Shruikan leapt of the tower and flew not at them but at Veravanda, Veravanda unleashed a wave of flame at him which he skilfully dodge and smashed his tail into her wing.

Veravanda roared in pain as her wing broke and she fell to the ground. Arya leapt from he saddle and onto Shruiken.

Galbatorix stood on Shruiken's back and the engaged in a ferocious dual as Thorn and Murtagh gave chase.

Murtagh could not follow the fight as Shruiken swooped and rolled to avoid Thorn. How Arya and Galbatorix were staying on was beyond him.

Suddenly they say Arya falling as Shruiken rolled in the air and Galbatorix had lunged at her.

Thorn dove after and Murtagh summoned his will.

"Letta!" he yelled.

Arya slowed and stopped in mid air, Murtagh was losing energy too fast but managed to keep the spell going until Thorn reached her.

Arya clambered behind him as wrapped her left arm around his waist and kept her sword in her right.

"Murtagh!" she said, "Let me go to the ground. I'll only slow you down, I have to find veravanda."

Murtagh nodded as Thorn swooped low down in the city, near where Veravanda had fallen. Arya jumped down and ran in search of her dragon.

She did not get far as Shruiken dived down and swatted her with his tail. She flew ten feet and fell in a crumpled heap, wounded but alive.

Thorn soared as high as he could with Shruiken in hot pursuit. They were in the clouds now and the cold began to make Murtagh shiver.

Thorn stopped flapping and tucked in his wings. He shot straight at Shruiken and smashed into him. Both dragons were sent tumbling out of the clouds. Shruiken recovered faster and flew after Thorn clasping his jaws on his tail.

Murtagh twisted around and shot an arrow at Shruiken's head. The arrow exploded as it got near him, but the black monster did indeed let go. This was only to clamp his teeth down on Thorns wing.

Thorn howled in agony while Murtagh jumped from the red dragon to the black. He landed on his neck and grabbed onto his spines and pulled himself up. Galbatorix was within sword reach and Murtagh drew Zor'rac from its sheath and swung at him. Galbatoirx smashed a gauntleted fist into Murtagh's stomach knocking him of the dragon before the blow landed.

Murtagh fell but was caught by Galbatorix.

"You are mine." He growled before knocking him out.

The Hadarac Desert 

Eragon and Saphira clad in silver armour stood on the edge of the desert. Eragon stood ready but Galbatorix was nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden a black shape appeared out of the sand. It was wraith like and hovered above the ground. It seemed to be staring at him.

_That is a shade spirit._ Said Saphira urgently.

The spirit flew quicker than Eragon could react and sunk into his chest.

Eragon choked as his airways closed. He fell to his knees clutching his throat. Just as darkness was about to take him, the thing shot out of Eragon's mouth.

Eragon coughed and spluttered face down in the sand. He steadied his breathing and clasped his sword, which had dropped.

_Eragon,_ said Saphira terror in her voice,_ get up now._

Eragon got up and stepped backwards in fear. Standing before him was not Galbatorix, or a shade. It was a dark twisted version of him and Saphira.


	45. Ying and Yang

**Ying and Yang**

Two riders and two dragons stood upon the edge of the Hadarac desert. Their appearance's were nearly identical but for some few details.

While Eragon, had brown hair and his armour had gold etched into it. His double, had black hair and where Eragon's armour was gold his was black.

The two Saphiras were almost exactly the same, but for the fact whereas Eragon's Saphira had white talons and teeth. His doubles were black.

The dark Eragon walked around Eragon examining him. While their dragons merely stared at each other.

Dark Eragon finished his circle and stared at him.

"This will be an interesting fight." Said it, Eragon could not bring himself to think of this thing as a person, "Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom and Saphira Brightscales daughter of Veravanda, saviours of the Varden verses themselves."

"You are not us." Growled Eragon, raising his sword.

"You think not?" smirked Dark Eragon, "I share your blood, your thoughts, your memories and your power."

"If that is so, why do you wish to fight me?"

"You've heard that little voice at the back of your mind." Grinned Dark Eragon, "The one that knows you are the most powerful person in the land, and that you should be the one in control. The thing you try so hard to ignore. I am you embracing it."

Dark Eragon drew his sword, exactly the same as Eragons and both riders hefted their shields while the two Saphiras prepared to take flight.

The two circled each other and charged. The Saphiras took off into the sky and the fight began.

Eragon slammed his sword down on to his enemy's shield, but was forced to bring his own up to defend against a savage blow at his head.

He swung at his opponent's leg but he dodged the blow and lunged at Eragon. Eragon parried the lunge and smashed his shield against dark Eragon who staggered backwards.

The two Eragons battled up a sand dune. Eragon's darker self having the advantage of the high ground. Eragon ruthlessly attacked at his foes legs and ankles, while skilfully receiving blows to his head on his shield.

They reached the top of the dune and there they continued to brutally fight each other.

_Nothing ages you more than fighting someone of equal skill_, thought Eragon.

Dark Eragon kick up some sand into Eragons face. Eragon staggered backwards and lost his footing on the slope of the dune. He tumbled down the slope head over heels.

He came to a stop at the base of the dune. Dark Eragon was standing at the top. He raised his sword arm. Sand, waves of sands flew at Eragon.

Eragon yelled the first spell that came into his head "BRISINGR!!!"

Flame erupted from his sword and made contact with the sand. The intense heat melted it into glass before him. Still the sand came adding more to the glass shield in front of Eragon.

Eventually the sand stopped and Eragon cut his own spell. A grin crept across his face.

Summoning his will he yelled, "Jieda!"

The glass shattered into fragments, but before it fell Eragon sent the shards soaring at Dark Eragon.

His darker self blocked the attacks with his shield. Which gave Eragon time to cross the gap between them and begin his attack anew.

He rained down blow after blow but none of his attacks found their mark. Eragon swung at his foes head but at the last moment twisted the blade turning it into a lung at his opponent's heart. It found its mark.

The blade sunk deep into his opponent's heart. Instead of falling dead. His foe laughed.

"You have to get both of us in the heart, Eragon." He smirked.

Eragon had come too close to give up now. He smashed his foot against his opponent's knee. He heard the sickening crunch of bone breaking, he back handed his foe across the face then smacked his shield against it. Finally he clenched his right fist and slammed it into his nose.

Dark Eragon fell down.

_Saphira can you lure that dragon down here._ He asked looking up and squinting at the two blue dragons.

_I can try Eragon._

One of the dragons went into a vertical dive and the other gave chase. The pursuer let put a torrent of flame but both dragons were moving too fast for it to reach it's target.

Just before Saphira reached the ground. She opened her wings and swooped over Eragon. He unslung his bow and loosed an arrow at her pursuer. The shaft flew straight and true, hitting the dragon square in the eye.

The Dark Saphira roared in pain and crashed into the ground. Seconds later the real Saphira was mauling her savagely. Eragon was suddenly knocked down by his own doppelganger who had extracted the sword.

Eragon kicked his leg bringing him down again and drew his short sword, and plunged it into his enemy's heart. He picked up his sword and hurled it with all his might at Saphira's double.

Before it hit. Saphira sunk her teeth into her enemy's jaws, and shifted her so it's underside showed. Eragon yelled the ancient word for fire, igniting the blade, which sunk into the dragon's chest.

Both rider and dragon let out an ear splitting shriek and in a flash of light were gone.

The Battle for Uru'bean 

Nasuada watched as Galbatorix defeated both of their riders. These acts broke the moral of the troops of the Varden and began to flee. She rode out in front of her army. Her white stallion cantered in front of her troops as she yelled at the top of her voice.

"MEN STAND YOUR GROUND!" she commanded "IF WE FLEE TODAY WE WILL NEVER STAND AGAIN."

While these words left her mouth, Galbatorix atop Shruiken swooped down and the black dragon clamped it's jaws around the white stallion. One fang sunk into her leg.

The leader of the Varden screamed in agony as the Dragon tossed her around and threw her across the battlefield. Her arm broke and she was left alone away from her army as Galbatorix and Shruiken closed in upon her.

She futilely tried to crawl away, but all it gain was Shruiken placing his talon into her other leg to keep her in place.

Desperate she drew her sword and swung at the head of the terrifying dragon, Galbatorix pointed at the blade and it shattered.

Nasuada hoped for death to be quick, but she hoped more Eragon got here soon.


	46. Champion of the Riders

**Champion Of The Dragon Riders**

Eragon stood on the fringe of the Hadarac Desert, with Saphira beside him. Their darker selves lay dead before them.

_That lying bastard._ Growled Saphira menacingly.

"We suspected he might try something." Pointed out Eragon.

Saphira merely grunted in response. Eragon extracted his short sword and his main weapon. His weapon was now empty of energy, which would explain why Eragon's plan to kill Galbatorix when their blades met hadn't happened. The two enchantments had destroyed each other.

_You're going to have to kill him the old fashioned way._ Said Saphira listening to his thoughts.

Eragon chuckled slightly, but his face became serious as realisation hit him.

"Galbatorix is at Uru'bean." He said, "He could have defeated Murtagh, Thorn, Arya and Veravanda."

_Then we had better fly._ Responded Saphira.

"We'll never get there soon enough." Said Eragon shaking his head, "I just hope this works."

_What?_ Asked Saphira sounding confused.

"The seven words Brom told me on his death."

Eragon placed his weapons back their sheaths, strapped on his shield and checked the crystal horn was secure. He mounted Saphira and began to siphon energy from his belt for the spell.

"I'm going to need your help for this Saphira." He muttered.

_Of course. She replied._

Eragon summoned his will and bellowed seven words in the ancient language, "Take me and Saphira to the Varden!"

There was a flash of blue light and rider and dragon vanished from the desert.

Rider and dragon appeared behind the army of the Varden. The city was burning but still held strong against the attacking force, not even the elves had broken through.

They scanned the battle and spotted Galbatorix. He had dismounted Shruiken and was standing over Nasuada drawing his sword.

"FLY SAPHIRA!!!" bellowed Eragon.

Saphira rocketed across the battlefield towards the tyrannical duo. Eragon prepared to jump as the black dragon got closer and closer. Eragon leapt at Galbatorix just as Saphira struck Shruiken. Both riders rolled away from Nasuada in a tumble while the dragons hurtled into the sky.

Both riders got to their feet and stared at each other through their visored helms. Eragon raised his visor never taking his eyes of Galbatorix. He hefted the crystal horn Helgrind had given him in one hand put it to his lips and blew.

A deep resounding note echoed across the battlefield causing all the armies to stop momentarily to see where it had come from.

The note was the accompanied by a deep roar of what seemed like hundreds of Dragons. Eragon broke his view of Galbatorix and turned to look behind the army. Hundreds of golden translucent dragons stood behind the army.

Glistening like the sun, they took off into the air. They flew towards the city and flames billowed from their maws. Eragon turned back to Galbatorix. The army could cope now, the army could win now but he had to kill Galbatorix.

He dropped the horn to the ground along with his shield, but he kept his bow. Eragon drew his sword and the riders enter fighting stances opposite each other.

Eragon felt Galbatorix trying to enter his mind. Instead of putting upwards he used the trick the shade at Dras-Leona had used, he hid his mind.

Both riders charged swords raised at each other. Eragon hacked at Galbatorix's head but was blocked easily. He swung at his right and again was blocked. Galbatorix forced him back and began his own attacks. Eragon blocked desperately as his foe ruthlessly slashed and hacked at his head and body.

No one could have watched this battle, both fighters were moving far too fast. Their swords rang as metal struck metal. Eragon blocked an attack to his right and punched his fist into Galbatorix's stomach. The black rider staggered backwards but recovered in time to blocked Eragon's attack to his head.

He forced Eragon back with a heavy swing of his sword and ran.

Rage boiled up inside of Eragon as he yelled "COME BACK AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!!"

Galbatorix leapt into the air just as Shruiken swooped down. The king landed on his dragon and hurtled into the sky.

Saphira swooped down and landed, Eragon leapt on to her back and buckled his legs in. Saphira launched into the air, rider and dragon merged their minds becoming one.

Both dragons spiralled round each other into the sky. They flew higher and higher until they were above the clouds. Both dragons stopped their climb and flew straight at each other. Eragon drew his bow and notched an arrow.

It flew at Shruiken's eye but shattered before it came with in a foot of him. The dragons collided and Shruiken being heavier was able to knock Saphira of course. Undeterred she swooped round and let out a torrent of flame from her jaw. Eragon hastily put his bow in his quiver and drew his sword. Shruiken rolled to avoid the flames and Eragon quicker than lightening unbuckled himself and leapt from the saddle.

He landed on Shruiken's back in front of Galbatorix. He clasped onto one of the black dragons spines and hacked at Galbatorix. The black rider blocked the attack and slashed at Eragon's hand that was holding onto the spine.

Eragon blocked the attack barely and in a desperate motion swung his sword, not at Galbatorix, but at Shruiken's wing.

His sword tore a huge gash in the dragon's wing. He howled in pain and began spiralling out of control.

Eragon was thrown from the dragon, but Saphira flew beneath him as he fell. Using magic he pulled himself onto Saphira's saddle and they dived after the black pair.

They saw Galbatorix heal Shruiken's wing in mid flight but he was going far too fast to regain direction. He unfurled his wings to slow his descent. He twisted his head round and unleashed a torrent of flame at Saphira who was going too fast to avoid it. The flames struck Saphira in the face as both dragons plummeted to the ground.

Howling in pain Saphira lost her direction and both dragons crashed into the ground outside a wall of the city not under attack.

Eragon staggered to his feet. He stood for a second to get reoriented and looked at Saphira. She was unconscious, and her head was badly burnt. It wasn't life threatening her injuries, but she was out of action.

Eragon whipped round to search for Shruiken. The black dragon was also unconscious three hundred yards away. The black armoured Galbatorix had his sword raised and charged at him. Eragon raised his sword and swung at Galbatorix's side. The blow was blocked and Eragon began his attack anew. He reluctantly took some energy from the unconscious Saphira and slashed and hacked at every possible angle.

He swung at his left, then his right only to be blocked again and again, but then he saw something. Galbatorix falter slightly when Eragon swung at his head and then he realised it. His armour was light and elven made Galbatorix's was human made and slightly heavier.

Eragon ruthlessly attacked at Galbatorix's head and watched as the king's defences began to falter. He gathered his strength and swung with all his might. Galbatorix's sword was wrenched from his hands by the force of the blow.

Eragon was just about to deliver the killing blow, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw in the right side of his chest, an arrow.

He heard a faint whistling noise and a second arrow struck him in the stomach with such force that he staggered back, dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

Galbatorix picked up Eragon's sword and raised it to strike.


	47. An Hour of Victory

**An Hour of Victory**

Time seemed to slow down for Eragon. Galbatorix's hand moved very slowly to strike him.

_I travelled this far, brought the wrath of every race upon this man, I disarmed him, I beat him and now I'm dying._ He thought.

The emotions running through him were confusion and sadness but then they became one thing, RAGE.

Faster than lightening Eragon drew his short sword and plunged it into Galbatorix's armoured foot. Galbatorix cried out in pain and released his hold on Eragon's sword. Eragon caught it before it hit the ground and swung with all his might at Galbatorix. The tyrant's head flew from his shoulders.

Eragon's strength failed and he fell to the ground. He looked over at his beloved dragon Saphira, who had a burnt face and was lying unconscious.

_I'm so sorry Saphira; I wasn't strong enough to protect you._

The area around them seemed to be glowing. Eragon looked around as black spots began to appear before his eyes and he saw that the golden dragons he had summoned were standing round him.

"Will you take the power of the vault of souls now Eragon?" one asked.

Eragon realising this could save him and Saphira replied "Give me the strength of the vault of souls for one hour."

The dragons bowed their heads and faded away. Eragon gasped as unlimited power entered his body. He was raised of the ground; the arrows turned to dust and his wounds healed.

Eragon was lowered to the ground and there he stood for a moment as the power flowed through him. He walked over to Saphira and whispered the words of healing.

The burns to her face disappeared and her eyes snapped open. Her head sprung up expecting a fight.

_Where's Galbatorix?_ She asked Urgently.

"Dead." Replied Eragon.

Saphira looked at Eragon stunned.

_You did it. _She said, _You killed Galbatorix, what of Shruiken?_

"Dead also." Answered Eragon sensing no life emanating from the fallen dragon, "Come on, we need to find and heal Nasuada."

Eragon mounted Saphira and they flew to the army of the Varden. They landed and were met by Roran. Who ran up to met them, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Eragon!" he cheered, "Did you do it? Did you kill him?"

Eragon nodded and dismounted Saphira. He asked the most pressing question on his mind "Where is Nasuada?"

"She is with the healers." Grinned Roran, "They got to her in time."

Eragon sighed with relief but Roran's face grew serious, "Eragon you need to save the other riders. Galbatorix defeated them; Thorn is in the north side of the city, Veravanda in the south. I don't know where their riders are, and the green dragon is near the central tower.

Eragon nodded and mounted Saphira again. She leapt into the air and flapped her huge wings. They soared above the city, and they spotted Veravanda.

She lay near the wreckage of a large building. Saphira swooped down and loosed a torrent of flame in a large circle around so the imperial soldier couldn't get nearer.

The sapphire dragon landed on a building nearby and Eragon jumped down. He landed in a crouch by Veravanda, and healed her wounds.

Gently he probed her mind and said to her in the ancient language "wake up."

The purple dragons eyes snapped open and she raised her head.

_Eragon?_ She said amazed.

"Hello Veravanda, where's Arya?" asked Eragon.

Veravanda closed her eyes and focused on her rider. She found her in the tower of Uru'bean.

_She's in the central tower, Eragon._ She said worriedly, _I'll bet anything Murtagh is in there as well._

Eragon nodded and replied, "Take to the skies, when Saphira and I attack the tower, swoop in and I'll deliver Arya to you."

Veravanda nodded and took the air. Eragon mounted Saphira and they flew to the northern district of the city. Amidst the debris of fallen buildings they found Thorn struggling to his feet.

_Eragon? Saphira? You made it!_ He exclaimed, _does that mean? Is Galbatorix?_

"He's dead." Confirmed Eragon.

Thorn did the dragon equivalent of a cheer, which was a thunderous roar.

"weise heil." Whispered Eragon.

The cuts on Thorn vanished and Thorn turned his gaze back to Eragon.

_Murtagh is in the tower, Eragon._ He said fearfully,_ you must save him._

"Fly, keep your distance and come when I call you. I'll deliver Murtagh to you."

Thorn nodded and took to the sky. Eragon leapt onto Saphira and they to took to the sky.

"Two down, four to go." Muttered Eragon.

They found Arias, in the southern section of the city. He was badly hurt but not untreatable.

Eragon leapt off Saphira and healed him quickly. The emerald dragon groaned and stood up.

_Eragon you must save Arinel._ He cried desperately.

"I will Arias." Said Eragon, "stay with Thorn and Veravnada until I call for you."

Arias launched into the sky and joined Thorn and Veravanda. Saphira with Eragon on her back flew towards the central tower of Uru'bean. She landed on a tall building nearby, the siege engines on the tower were firing non-stop into their enemies.

Eragon dismounted Saphira and decided to test his newfound power. He had thirty minutes of it left so now would be the only time to use.

He gathered his strength and with focused on the weapons. With out uttering a word he moved his hands apart in a tearing gesture.

He heard the sound of wood, stone and metal groaning. The siege engines were wrenched from the huge black tower. Some of their crews were sent flying with them.

Eragon remounted Saphira and she soared up to the roof of the tower. A few archers sent arrows their way but Eragon effortlessly stopped them. He jumped onto the roof and Saphira joined the other dragons circling overhead.

Eragon drew his sword and pointed it at the roof of the tower and a fireball shot from the tip blowing open a hole in the roof. He jumped down and was in the corridor he recognised as being the floor he had been held on.

He walked down the corridor; he could sense two life forms, an elf and a man. There were no other guards on this floor; everyone was too busy fighting the war. He looked in the cells and found Arya and Murtagh chained on opposite sides of the cell.

He stared at the lock on the metal door and it instantly exploded. He walked inside and destroyed the chains holding them to the wall. Both riders were unconscious but Eragon called Thorn and Veravanda.

He pointed his sword at the wall and another fireball shot from the tip. The wall exploded outwards and Veravanda awkwardly appeared in the space so as to allow Eragon to secure Arya into the saddle.

Veravanda flew off and Thorn took her place. Eragon lifted Murtagh into the saddle and strapped his unconscious brother into the saddle.

Thorn took off into the sky and Eragon left the cell. He walked down three more cells and found Arinel. She was suspended in chains exactly how he had been. There were large gashes all over her back and she was covered in dried blood.

Eragon tried to destroy the lock but found he couldn't, the void was able to stop him. He hefted his sword and brought it down on the lock. The lock gave way and the door swung open.

Eragon ran to Arinel, her face was also blood stained and bruised. He touched her face delicately and her eyes slowly opened. They lit up when they saw him, a smile appeared on her battered face.

"I knew you'd save me…" she said, her head lolling and her voice trailing off as she lost consciousness.

"Hey! Stay with me!" cried Eragon desperately.

Eragon ripped the chains out of the ceiling and carried her out of the cell. He gently laid her face down on the floor and whispered the words "Weise Heil."

Instead of his palm glowing like it usually did with this spell. The dragon he had seen at the blood oath celebration flew from his palm and looked at him.

"I have another gift for you." It said.

It flew into Arinel and Eragon watched as her wounds vanished and her features became more angular and her beauty was enhanced.

He silently thanked the spirit and then picked up Arinel. Her walked back to the breach he had made and there was Arias. He placed her in the saddle and Arias lifted off.

Saphira appeared and he mounted her. She took to the air away from the other dragons so that Eragon could do something. He pointed at the top of the tower, and a thunder boomed from the clouds then a massive bolt of lightening struck the tower.

The tower shattered into pieces but Eragon didn't see it. He and Saphira were already flying away back to the Varden.


	48. The Dawn of Peace

**The Dawn of Peace**

Eragon and Saphira landed near the generals of the Varden army. The other dragons flew to the healers at the back of the army. Eragon dismounted and approached the generals, one of which was Roran.

They turned and bowed to him.

Roran clad in golden armour spoke, "Eragon, we were planning to ask for their surrender now that the riders have returned to us."

"I'll ask for their surrender." Replied Eragon simply.

He still had fifteen minutes left before his time of power was over so he would put it to good use.

He muttered a spell to amplify his voice the he spoke in a terrifying thundering voice, "MEN OF THE EMPIRE! YOU HAVE FOUGHT VALIANTLY, WORTHY OF GOING DOWN IN THE LEGENDS OF HISTORY. NOW, IT IS FINISHED, MY NAME IS ERAGON SHADESLAYER, I SLEW GABATORIX AND HIS DRAGON, DESTROYED THE CENTRAL TOWER OF URU'BEAN WITH A MERE THOUGHT AND RESCUED THE CAPTURED DRAGON RIDERS. YOU CANNOT HOPE TO BEAT THE COMBINED WRATH OF THE DRAGONS, ELVES, VARDEN, SURDENS, DWARVES AND URGALS. SURRENDER AND LET US ENTER THE CITY, SURRENDER, AND YOU WILL BE SPARED, SURRENDER, AND I WILL HEAL YOUR WOUNDED, SURRENDER, AND WE WILL HELP YOU REBUILD. RAISE A WHITE FLAG IF YOU ACCEPT, YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES."

Eragon cut the spell and waited with baited breath, all the attacking armies had with draw from the city, and only the men of the empire could end this without bloodshed.

One minute inside of the deadline on the tower closest to the Varden, Eragon spotted a soldier tying a white flag onto the rope on a flag and him pulling it up to top.

Eragon sighed with relief; He and Saphira marched in front of the army of the Varden into the no mans land between the armies.

He summoned his will and bellowed "WEISE HIEL!"

Light shone from his hands whiter than the moon, and brighter than the sun. The light crept up his arms and when it finally covered his entire body it exploded outward like a shockwave.

The wave went rushing through everyone healing everything from cuts and broken fingers to lost limbs.

The wave faded after it had touched everyone and the dust settled. The war of the riders was finally, after century was over.

Eragon turned to face Saphira, the joy that had for so long been absent had returned to him.

_We did it Saphira._ He said barely able to contain himself.

Saphira did the dragon equivalent of a grin and replied, _Soon they will tell the legend of Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales._

Then they heard some one bellowed "THREE CHEERS FOR ERAGON AND SAPHIRA"

Every elf, dwarf, man and Urgal cheered the end of the war, even the army of the empire. As Eragon gazed around at the armies cheering for him and Saphira, his thoughts turned to the one person he wanted to share this moment, Arinel.

He ran as fast as he could for the healer's tent but Saphira leapt in front of him.

_Saphira what are you doing?_ He asked.

_You'll get to your mate faster on my back._

Eragon grinned and leapt onto her back. She soared into the air and landed near the healer's tent. Eragon dismounted and ran into the large tent. Fifty soldiers were staring in wonder at injuries that were no longer there.

Eragon took of his helm and look desperately around. He was then almost knocked off his feet by Nasuada hugging him.

"You did it Eragon!" she cheered happily.

Eragon smiled as she broke the embrace. She had none of her grievous injuries from before.

"Where are the riders milady?" he asked.

Nasuada pointed to an enclosed area of the tent, which Eragon ran to. Lying there were Murtagh, Arya and Arinel still unconscious. The choice was surprisingly easy whom he went to. He sat down in a chair next Arinel and waited. Finally the full ordeal of what he had been through, these brilliant and terrible years, now it was all over and the only thing left was to build.

Tears fell down his face, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Arinel's eyelids slowly opened. She was in a white tent in a comfortable bed, although it had been so long since she had slept in a bed, any would have been comfortable.

She felt against her side. She groggily sat up and her heart soared. There asleep, his head resting on her bed covers next to her leg was the armoured form of Eragon.

She briefly looked around and saw an elf woman and another man who was also sitting up in bed and had looks of complete happiness on their faces. Both were looking at the sleeping form of her lover.

She shifted slightly on the bed and Eragon's eyes opened. His gaze found Arinel and his face lit up. He smiled and hugged her tightly. Tears welled up in both their eyes as they were reunited.

They ended the embrace and kissed passionately. Arinel though she might lose herself in the kiss but Eragon ended the kiss.

A smile still played across his face he spoke, "I was so scared I was going to lose you Arinel."

"I'm sorry." said Arinel instinctively.

Eragon shook his head, "You have nothing to apologies for, but I don't want to ever go through that again."

"You won't have to." She replied.

"I want to marry you."

Arinel sat there stunned before saying, "Are you sure?"

"More sure than I have ever been in my entire life."

Arinel said one word and one word only, "Yes."

She leant forward and kissed Eragon, but that was broken up by someone clearing their throat. She looked around and remembered the elf and man there.

The elf spoke in a voice that sounded blissfully happy, "Were you planning on introducing us before you flew her away?"

"Yes," responded a slightly embarrassed Eragon, "Arinel, this is Lady Arya, rider of Veravanda and Murtagh, rider of Thorn. Arya, Murtagh this is Arinel, rider of Arias and my fiancée."

Arya's smile broadened "I wish you both years of Happiness."

"Me to." Said Murtagh, "You both need some happiness after what you've been through."

Eragon and Arinel sat there content that they would always have each other.


	49. A Wedding Of Two Riders

**A Wedding Of Two Riders**

Eragon and Arinel stood side-by-side with the eyes of every elf, Human, Dwarf, Urgal and Dragon upon them. The sun glistened on the horizon as it began to set on the fields around Uru'bean. The day had passed quickly after the battle and with out wounded to attend to there was little to do. This meant everyone was in the mood for a good party.

Eragon was wearing dark blue clothes with gold trim and black boots. Beloth and his sword were strapped to his waist. Arinel was dress in an emerald green dress and had a discreet elvin dagger around her waist.

Their dragons were stood beside their respective riders beaming with pride and happiness.

Arya, Veravanda, Thorn, Murtagh, Roran and Katrina stood a short distance behind the bride and groom and Nasuada stood before them performing the ceremony.

"The five races have gathered here to witness Eragon and Arinel's union into Matrimony." Began Nasuada, "If anyone here knows any reason why these to should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace."

The audience of several thousand, remained deathly quiet and Nasuada turned to Eragon.

"Your vows?" she asked.

Eragon began to recite what his heart was already singing, "Arinel, you gave me hope when all seemed lost. You kept me sane when madness had me in its jaw. Though some may think us foolish for marrying so soon I know in my heart that you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the woman I love and I hope that one day I might repay you for every kind deed you have done for me."

Nasuada turned to Arinel indicating for her to start.

"Eragon," she started, "You were my beacon, my on ray of hope to escape a tyrant. You were the foundation that kept me strong, you are what kept me going in those lonely nights. It is not you who are in my debt, but me that am in yours. My heart has always belonged you and always will. I love you Eragon."

Nasuada turned back to Eragon and held out a ring for him to take. It was gold with three gems imbedded in it, a diamond, with a sapphire on one side and an emerald on the other.

Eragon took the ring and Nasuada started again, "Do you Eragon, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife till death do you part?"

Eragon smiled and slipped the ring onto Arinel's finger before whispering, "I do."

Nasuada faced Arinel and handed her a matching ring, "Do you Arinel, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband till death do you part?"

Arinel slid the ring onto Eragon's finger and said, "I do."

Nasuada then said, "By the power in me as the leader of the Varden, I pronounce you man and wife."

Eragon and Arinel kissed with such passion that the magic that flowed through their veins lifted both of them off the ground. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as the riders slowly descended back down to the ground.

The newly-weds broke apart and simply smiled at each other. Suddenly Nasuada announced, "And now for the gifts!"

Eragon and Arinel whipped round to face her. They hadn't been planning this.

"Gifts?" they asked in unison.

"Of course." Smiled Nasuada.

Eragon and Arinel turned to face the crowd and saw Queen Islandazi and Arya walking towards them.

Eragon bowed and Arinel curtsied as the queen and princess reached them.

Before either of the could say a word Queen Islandazi and Arya spoke in unison "Atra esterni ono thelduin."

Hurriedly Eragon and Arinel responded, "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."

Islandazi and Arya completed the greeting, "Un du evarinya ono varda."

Queen Islandazi then spoke on her own, "The two of you deserve all the happiness the world can give you, and I hope your long years are happy. But just in case…"

She handed the pair a small bundle, which they unwrapped curiously, inside were two necklaces in the shape of dragons coiled around a diamond.

"These will stop anyone from scrying you or sensing you. I pray you will not need them, but they will hep protect you."

The two riders placed the necklaces round their necks and thanked Islandazi, then Arya stepped forward carrying a significantly bigger bundle.

She passed this to Arinel specifically who removed the cloth to find an emerald sword.

Arya smiled at her stunned expression, "I hope it serves you well."

The shook Arinel back to reality, "Thank you milady."

The elven queen and princess stepped aside as Arinel strapped the green blade around her waist along with the dagger.

It was then King Orik who appeared before them clad in a heavy black tunic over his mail; in his hand he had a large scroll, which he gently passed to them. Eragon carefully unravelled it and show held it so both of them could see.

They could both see it was a story, but was surprised them was the title: _The Legend of Eragon and Arinel Shadeslayer._

"Our scribes were working frantically to have that written in time." Smiled Orik.

"Thank you, Orik." Said Eragon.

"Indeed," agreed Arinel, "Thank you, your highness."

"Please, Orik." He insisted.

"Orik." Replied Arinel smiling.

The king of the dwarves stepped aside to allow King Orrin to approach. Dress in ludicrous looking attire, he produced a golden vial which Eragon recognised as Faelnirv the potion Oromis had given him.

"Our finest Alchemists brewed this for the two of you. I hope it to serves you well."

Eragon and Arinel bowed formally and accepted the potion. As Orrin stepped aside the most surprising person stood before them, the Kull Garzhvog. Just as Eragon remembered her was eight feet tall and looked as if he could rip a person in two.

"Flamesword," he said gruffly, "I present to you and your dam the staff of an elder."

He produced a thick staff of what looked like oak. Eragon accepted the staff and felt power bristling beneath his touch.

"This staff has strength." He said surprised.

Garzhvog nodded and explained, "We are not innocent of meddling with magika, but only the elders may."

The kull marched back to his own people. Moments after this someone in the crowd yelled "Feast!"

This was accompanied by a roar of agreement and in the space of a few minutes everyone was jovially sitting at long tables eating enormous meals and singing happily. After several hours and the sun was red on the horizon. People started to play music, a light melody that everyone enjoyed.

Eragon and Arinel stood up from their table and began to dance. The music changed to a slow song that allowed them to have a peaceful first dance as husband and wife.

As they danced in the light of the setting sun, Eragon whispered into Arinel's ear, "Any thoughts on the honeymoon?"

"Plenty," she replied, "I would love to go to Ellesmera."

Eragon smiled at her choice and was about to say something when Arinel continued, "But there is plenty left to do tonight. Let tomorrow be tomorrow."


	50. End Of The Old, Start Of the New

**End of the Old, Start of the New**

Eragon and Arinel soared over the forest of Du WeldenVarden of the backs of Saphira and Arias in the setting sun. Murtagh, Thorn, Arya and Veravanda had stayed behind with the Varden, everyone had agreed that Eragon and Arinel deserved some time alone.

They touched down in the city of Ellesmera to find the opposite of what they expected. It was not the vibrant city they had expected, everyone was clad in black cloth and the robes of mourning.

Eragon and Arinel dismounted their dragons and stood close unsure of what was happening. The scales of the dragons, being the only bright colour in the city.

A cloaked figure approached them and spoke in a woman's voice, "Lord Shadeslayer, Saphira Brightscales, Noble dragon and milady rider Master Oromis and Gleadr are dying."

Eragon remounted Saphira while Arinel remounted Arias. The two dragons flew for Oromis' house with all the speed in their wings. They found Gleadr lying outside Oromis' home with Oromis himself lying against him.

Both dragons skidded as they landed in such a hurry and their riders hastily dismounted and ran over to them.

"Master." Said Eragon painfully as he and Arinel crouched down beside the dying elf.

Gleadr raised his majestic head and looked them as Oromis' eyes opened.

"Eragon you came." He smiled his voice barely a whisper and turned his head to Arinel, "And what is your name?"

"Arinel," she replied humbly, "and this is Arias."

_You bear a powerful name._ Said Gleadr approvingly.

_Thank you, wise one._ Responded Arias.

"The new masters of the rider order must be chosen." Stated Oromis wearily, "Eragon and Saphira, you succeeded where everyone else failed, you are our greatest students and we select you to be the new masters."

"But, would not Arya, be a better choice than us?" Said Eragon earnestly.

"No, I do not think so." Confirmed Oromis, "I would have chosen her if I had."

_My rider fears we would lead the riders astray._ Said Saphira.

_The plain and simple truth is you will not._ Responded Gleadr his eyes drooping closed.

"Indeed, we trained you." Said Oromis "You will lead the riders well."

Oromis reached inside his tunic and took out an envelope, "It's my will," he explained, "I am leaving everything to you."

On these words Oromis' eyes closed for the last time and both rider and dragon drew their last breath. The lives of Oromis and Gleadr were over.

Tears flowed down Eragon's face as his masters and friends entered the void. Arinel pulled him into a tight embrace and held him close as he mourned his loss.

They stayed like that for a while, but then Eragon broke away and they stood.

"We can't leave them like this." He whispered.

_I agree._ Murmured Saphira, who touched her snout to Gleadr's noble head and the ancient pair were encased in diamond just as Brom was.

Eragon drew his sword and delicately carved into the diamond:

Here lies Oromis and Gleadr 

_Last of the Dragon Riders of Old_

_A Devoted Mentor and Friend_

May they rest in peace 

"Sleep well masters." He whispered.

Arinel took him by the hand and lead him into Oromis' hut. The dragon riders of old were dead; they deserved a moment to be remembered by the new dragon riders who had just been born.


	51. Cavern of the Dead

**Cavern of the Dead**

The vast landscape of the Boers spanned beneath him. The mountain tops glistening with snow. He descended slowly at first, but then he went faster and faster. He stopped before hitting the ground; in the mountains he saw a cave. Its entrance was the skull of a dragon. He went inside, inside darkness, inside black.

He went further and it cleared to show a huge cavern with fourteen thrones set on huge piles of bones. Spirits appeared thousands of them, but fourteen stood out from the rest. Thirteen men and one woman, behind them stood the spirits of dragons. They were like mist they didn't seem to be there and yet they were. The dragons roared, fire billowed from their mouths and Eragon Shadeslayer, Master of the Dragon Riders and Duke of Vroengard woke with a start.

It had been four years since the death of Galbatorix, four years since he had married Arinel, four years since Oromis and Gleadr's and four years since he had been appointed Master of the Riders and Duke of Vroengard.

He lay there thinking about what he had seen. Arinel slept soundly beside him. In their large house on Vroengard, Saphira and Arias slept in the significantly larger next room. Murtagh and Thorn also lived on the island but were frequently away being diplomats with the new Alegasian government. Arya and Veravanda had a similar arrangement with the elves.

Eragon and Arinel's house had only one level, but was very tall to allow their dragons size. The island was slowly returning back to the lush land it had been and several villages now farmed on the island.

Eragon reluctantly got up and walked over to the basin in the corner and splashed some water on his face. He jumped slightly when two hands wrapped around his middle from behind, but it was Arinel.

Eragon turned around and hugged her tightly. They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before Arinel pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"A strange dream." He murmured.

Arinel took him by the hand and led him back to the bed where they sat down.

"About what?"

"A cave full of, ghosts. There were thrones atop piles of bones and the entrance was the shape of a dragon's head."

"The Guardian Crypt." Said Arinel surprised.

"The what?" asked Eragon confused.

"It was a story I read while Murtagh and Arya were training me." She explained, "apparently those who had harmed the riders in life would be forced to protect their final life line in death."

Arinel looked at him seriously, "Do you know where it is?"

Eragon nodded, the dream was crystal clear.

"Then you need to go there, now."

"I can't leave you here Arinel." Said Eragon earnestly, "You're seven months pregnant."

Saying this his eyes fell to his unborn child nestled safely in her womb.

"I'll be fine, Eragon." Smiled Arinel, "Arias can protect me."

"I know, but"

"No buts Eragon," insisted Arinel, "The legend is very clear, what is in that cave will save the riders. I can be on my own for a week to ensure that."

Eragon sighed, then leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"I don't like leaving you alone." He said.

"I know." Smiled Arinel.

Eragon busied himself with packing supplies for the journey. He packed food and changes of clothes. He then woke Saphira.

_What is it Eragon?_ She asked wearily.

_We have to go, to the Boers._ Explained Eragon, _I've had a vision of some sorts. Something there will ensure the riders survival._

_Are you really going to leave Arinel?_

_She thinks I have to._

_All right._

Saphira got up and stretched. She was now huge, not as big as Gleadr had been but she was getting close.

She walked outside and waited for her rider. Him and Arinel appeared at the doorway.

"Be safe, Eragon." Said Arinel hugging her husband.

"I will be." He replied as he leant forward and kissed her goodbye.

He strapped on Saphira's saddle, tied in the saddlebags and mounted her. She unfurled her massive wings and launched into the sky.

They travelled for three days, three days of cold winter was coming early. They were absolutely frozen at the boars. The snow was two foot deep. It did not however hide the cave. It was in an area unreachable to all but the dragons.

Covered in snow it was still recognisable as a dragon head. They made camp, which largely involved clearing snow. Eragon placed his saddlebags on the ground and drew his sword.

_I'm going in._ he said.

_I can't come with you._ Warned Saphira who was too big to fit into the cave.

_You're always with me Saphira._

_Good luck._

Eragon stepped forward and went inside the mouth of the cave. The moment he was inside the jaw of the beast clamped down on him. He leapt forward out of the way of falling rock.

_Eragon!?_ Screamed Saphira.

_I'm all right._

Eragon got up, he could not see a thing, it was exactly like his dream, pitch darkness.

"Brisingr." He whispered.

A blue ball of flame shot into the air to light his path.

_I can't move the rock._ Called Saphira.

_I'll find another way out._

Eragon ran down the path as fast as he could. Eventually his running light revealed a huge chamber, with fourteen thrones. One of which, the master throne, was set higher than the others.

Then they appeared, ghosts, from all directions white spectre from all directions. Eragon was surrounded in this Cavern of the Dead; he could not see a way out.


	52. The Guardian Crypt

**The Guardian Crypt**

Eragon stepped back as the army of ghosts continued to advance. Just like in his vision they seemed to be there only in part. Slowly thirteen dragons appeared at the head of the horde with their riders beside them.

The beasts looked corrupted, scarred and evil. The riders fitted their dragons perfectly.

As one voice the spirits screamed, "Who dares enter the crypt?"

Eragon gathered his courage and raised his sword. The diamonds along the blade were shining like miniature suns.

"Eragon, Master of the Dragon Riders, Champion of the Vault of souls and slayer of Galbatorix." He replied.

The spirits slowed as Eragon announced himself. One of his titles had affected them.

"I would have the treasure you guard." Commanded Eragon.

"The forsworn no longer suffer the living." Screeched the thirteen spirits.

"You will suffer me!" bellowed the young rider, "If you are the forsworn, which is Morzan?"

The tallest spirit stepped forward sword at his side, Eragon noticed that his blade did look like Zar'roc.

"Why do you seek me of all spirits?" he asked.

Eragon peered at the face of Murtagh's father. He saw no resemblance of his half-brother.

"I know Murtagh." He whispered, "He fought against Galbatorix."

"That swine he betrayed me." Growled Morzan.

Seconds later Morzan was writhing on the floor; Eragon had sunk his blade into the spectres heart. The sword flashed with light and Morzan was screaming in pain.

Morzan's dragon roared in fury and let loose a torrent of flame at Eragon.

"Brisingr." Commanded Eragon.

He focused his attention on the flame and forced it to turn away from him. It struck its creator in the side who howled in pain. Five of the other forsworn charged at Eragon.

Eragon meet the swords of two with his own blade. He slashed at another but to no avail. These things were just as strong as he was and they didn't slow down.

Eragon failed to block a blow to his leg and fell to the ground. A spirit stepped forward and raised his sword to strike.

"Brisingr!" Cried Eragon desperately.

The spirit burst into magical flames and fled screaming from Eragon.

The other spirits hesitated before approaching him, which gave Eragon a chance to try and get to his feet. He healed his injured leg but he was exhausted, and the spirits knew it. Eragon cut the spell suspending the ball of flame above his head, he could still see as the spirits glowed with an eerie white light.

Eragon raised his sword again and the remaining eleven forsworn charged at him. Eragon muttered the word for fire and his sword became alight with blue flame.

Eragon swung at the spectres who easily dodge the blow, and received a stab to his right shoulder. The pain forced him to release his sword, which fell to ground and became dark once more.

A second spectre thrust his sword into Eragon's just healed leg. He fell to the ground and was surrounded by the other forsworn. The tips of their sword pointed down they raised their weapons.

A woman's voice then yelled, "Stop!"

The spirits ignored the command and brought their weapons down. The weapons never reached him, an invisible shield blocked the swords whenever they came close it became visible as white light.

The forsworn stepped back from Eragon, hatred still in their eyes. Eragon examined his wounds and saw his clothes were heavily stained with blood, a lot of which was now pooling around him.

As black spots appeared in his vision he saw a beautiful woman descending the steps of the master throne. While the other spirits seemed to be blurred, not there she seemed to be perfectly in focus.

Eragon's sight began to lose focus and his strength began to fail him. The woman strode towards him, light shone brilliantly and Eragon could see she had black hair and wore a flowing white dress. She knelt down beside him and examined his wounds. They healed almost instantaneously but Eragon was tired and he fell into a deep sleep.

When he awoke the spectres were gone and the cavern was dark. He slowly got up, his wounds were gone and his blood disappeared. The diamonds in his sword still glowed faintly, Eragon picked up the blade and sheathed.

Eragon looked around and saw the woman who had saved him. She was sitting on the stairs of the master throne watching him; she was the only source of light in the cavern.

Eragon approached her cautiously whoever she was she was incredibly powerful.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Eragon Shadeslayer." She said amused at his caution, "I'm just sorry I couldn't get there sooner."

"Who are you?" asked Eragon.

"It is not important."

"You saved my life, I am eternally grateful, I would like to know your name."

"It is not important." She responded again.

"It is to me." Insisted Eragon.

The woman frowned slightly but then smiled, "Your father was similarly persistent."

"You knew Brom?"

"Yes, very well."

Then it suddenly dawned on Eragon, "Mother?"

Slowly, the woman, Selena, nodded.

"What…" rasped Eragon, "What happened to you?"

"I went back for Muragh." Explained Selena, "Morzan, caught me. He demanded to know where you were and who the father was. I denied him both pieces of information. He drew his sword and killed me."

"Murtagh never knew what happened to you." Eragon told her.

"I know, I repaid Morzan for what he did to me and Murtagh when he came here."

"How did you get here?"

"Most of the people here were forced to be here. I was given the option of controlling them, making sure they fulfilled their charge of protecting the eggs."

"Eggs?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, that is what this place guards, fifty eggs. Enough to ensure the dragons survival."

"Where?"

Selena stood up and got off the steps. She raised her hands and said something in no language Eragon knew and the throne and it's pedestal split in two revealing a heavily lit chamber containing fifty eggs all on golden pedestals.

Eragon turned back to Selena, "Is their any way to release you?"

"Yes." She said, "Simply take one of the eggs."

Eragon stepped forward to take one of the eggs, but his hand stopped before he touched it.

"What is it Eragon?" she asked.

"I searched for you." He responded, "I tried to find you, both me and Murtagh searched for you."

"I know." She said kindly, "I wish things had turned out differently, but there is no other way and I don't want to be here anymore."

A tear fell down Eragon's cheek as he grabbed a golden egg, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Eragon, and tell Murtagh I'm sorry."

"I will."

With that he lifted the egg off the pedestal, his mother faded from view and the cavern feel into darkness.

Eragon placed the egg back on the pedestal and followed the path he had come in to get out.

The cave mouth had opened and he emerged to see Saphira standing in front of the cave.

_What happened?_ She asked.

"It's along story." Replied Eragon.


	53. Massacre

**Massacre**

Darrell ran as fast as he could. His lungs were screaming in protest, but he forced the pain down. He had to find his mother and sister. They were out picking fruit while he and his father had been working in the smith.

Then the slavers came, dozens of them burning through the village. He and his father, Jacob had run outside and attempt to flee. His father received an arrow in his back. His last words to his son were "Run!"

And so he ran. He was in the forest searching for his mother and sister. The trees were thick, he tripped on a root and his world went black.

When he woke up he was back in the village. His hands and feet were bound. He looked around and saw most of the women and children were there. Including his mother and sister, who were right beside him.

They to were bound and both had tears streaming down their face.

"Mother." He groaned.

"Darrell." She cried, "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up."

She couldn't embrace him but both she and his sister, Julia sidled closer to him.

The slavers were burning and looting the village, taking anything of value and setting fire to the houses.

That was when Darrell saw it. The men that had tried to defend the village were piled up and the bodies were burning. He wanted to be sick, but he would not give the slavers the satisfaction.

There were fifty of them, far too many to fight. Suddenly one of the slavers walked around, seemingly inspecting his prizes. He stopped when he saw Darrell's mother and a sick grin appeared on his face.

"Here lads!!" he yelled, "We could have some fun with this one ere!"

Darrell crawled in front of his mother, as the slaver stepped forward and growled, "Don't touch my mother!"

"Out of the way brat." He said backhanding Darrell out of the way and grabbing his mother by the arm, "or I'll make you watch."

His mother screamed and wriggled but could not break free from his grasp. Julia was sobbing into Darrell's shoulder.

That was when Darrell's life changed forever.

There was a thundering roar that deafened him for a few seconds, and a blue dragon landed in front of him with such force that the ground shook.

On it's back was an elf with a dark blue sword with diamonds along the blade. He leapt from the saddle on the dragon's back and severed the head of the slaver who was holding his mother.

The dragon opened its maw and fire rushed outwards burning most of the remaining slavers. Those who weren't on fire, fled into the forest.

The rider drew his bow and notched an arrow. It flew from his bow and connected with the slowest slavers leg. He fell to the ground unable to run and was instantly pinned by the large dragon.

The rider pointed at the tied up villages. The ropes around their wrists and ankles snapped freeing them.

Darrell picked up the seven year old Julia and ran to his mother, whose ropes had also sprung free.

They embraced fiercely not wanting to let go. They heard a soothing voice behind ask, "Are you hurt?"

They broke away from each other and still kneeling in the ground turned to face the rider.

This was the first chance Darrel had to look at the riders face. His features were elven, or what he assumed to be elven as he had never seen an elf before. He had brown hair that went down to his shoulders and piercing brown eyes.

"Yes," replied his mother, Isabelle, "Thanks to you."

The rider smiled and extended his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up.

The rider turned away and looked at the fire spreading through out the village. He raised his hands and said something in a bizarre yet hypnotic language and the raging fires snuffed themselves out as if someone had blown out a candle.

The rider then approached his blue dragon that still had the squirming slaver under its foot.

Darrell couldn't hear what was being said but he saw the rider kneel beside the slaver; pick up a stone which then began to glow crimson.

The slaver writhed under the dragons paw and seemed to jabber something at the rider. Who nodded and stood up. The dragon lifted her paw, the slaver scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could. The rider, however was not in the mood for prisoners and pointed at the slaver who fell to the ground.

The rider then began treating the wounded of the village, and the day passed as the dead were buried.

In the evening at village council was held over the next course of action. The lord of the village, whom Darrell had very little respect for, was a fat little man, which most people ignored when they could, had ridden down from a nearby village. He insisted they stay and rebuild.

The wooden hall erupted in protest, the slavers had salted the earth burned most of the village to the ground and had killed many of the man that could had aided in the reconstruction.

The lord, now looking agitated bellowed, "The village can and must be rebuilt, the area needs the taxes and materials."

An angry voice then shouted from the back of the hall, "Is that what it boils down to? Money?!"

The village turned in silence and saw at the entrance, the rider. He had a look of fury on his face and was completely focused on the fat little lord.

He strode to the front of the hall, and addressed the village, "Men and women of the village. A choice stand before you, rebuilding will be possible but difficult and from the look of those who are in charge," he said will gesturing at the lord, "It would not aid you to rebuild here."

"But they have nowhere else to go." Interrupted the lord.

"Not true," replied the rider, "you can go the island of Vroengard, land of the riders. There you would be safe from these attacks, your farms would be on the best land in Alagaesia, the riders themselves and the other towns on the island will help you rebuild there."

"They can not afford the passage!" insisted the lord.

At this point the rider pulled a scroll from his tunic and continued speaking, "This will grant you free passage from the port of Narda, to Vroengard. In return, you would be expected to give a small percentage of your crops or anything else you can offer to the riders, so we can trade with other nations. Many other villages that were attacked after the downfall of Galbatorix have done this, they are now wealthy and happy. What say you!?"

There was a cheer of agreement from the crowd and with that it was decided that the village would go to Vroengard. Darrell however wanted, needed to go with the rider, whom he knew would continue hunting the slavers.


	54. Hunting

**Hunting**

Over the week the townsman gathered supplies for the journey. The rider, who had elected not to reveal his name to anyone, organised the packing of the provisions.

The rider also got into several arguments with the lord of the village. They had only stopped when the rider had threatened to run him through.

The night before the village departed, Darrell put Julia to bed and went down to tell his mother of his plans, she wouldn't like them.

He found sat comfortably by the fire in their house. Darrell would be sorry to leave it, but the rider was right it wasn't safe here.

He stood before his mother, who looked up at him curiously and sadly.

"No." she said calmly already knowing what he was going to ask.

"But…" spluttered Darrell thrown of by what she said.

"You're not going with the rider." She stated.

"I know it's dangerous, but I know he would keep out of harms way." Implored Darrell.

"He would try," replied his mother her tone angry, "but he can not guarantee he would be able to protect you."

"I would be safer with him than with the village."

His mother didn't have an answer to that. But was determined to win the argument.

"You're not trained to kill Darrell."

"I've hunted."

"You think killing a deer for food is anything like killing a man out of revenge?"

Now it was Darrell's return to have no answer, but he was just as determined to win this as his mother.

"Those slavers butchered us. We should have a witness at their demise."

"And you want it to be you!"

"There is nothing for me with this village. I'm not a farmer and I'm not a blacksmith."

There was a long silence as what he said hung in the air.

"You want to be a dragon rider?"

"Yes."

"Then you should go with the village to Vroengard."

"I wish to learn if I have what it takes, and I can only do that by going with the rider."

"I lost my husband barely a week ago." Replied his mother on the verge of tears, "I will not lose a son."

Darrell placed his hands firmly on his mother's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "You won't, but I have to go."

Finally his mother conceded and burst into tears.

The next day Darrel approached the rider as the village was marching away. He was tending to his saddle, which was on the back of his dragon, which seemed to be dosing in the morning sun..

"Master Rider," he called.

The rider turned to face him, but said nothing. His eyes seemed to be boring into him.

"I wish to come with you, as you hunt the slavers." He said.

"No." said the rider flatly.

Darrell was just about to argue, when the sapphire dragon opened her eyes and looked at him.

This also caused the rider to stop. As the dragon examined him, the rider began gesturing as if he was in a heated argument.

After a few minutes the rider turned back to him.

"Fine, you can come." He growled.

"Rider!" called his mothers voice.

The rider now faced his mother and his little sister, "Am I to understand, my son is travelling with you."

"Apparently so." He replied bemused.

"I want your word he'll be safe." She demanded.

The rider sighed before reply, "Very well, I swear by my power as the duke of Vroengard and the master of the dragon riders that I, Eragon Shadeslayer will return your son safely to you."

Darrell's mother's jaw dropped as he revealed himself. She had just commanded the most powerful man in all of Alegasia to look after her son.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Um yes, my lord." Spluttered Darrell's mother.

Darrell embraced his family on final time before, the rider lifted him up onto the saddle of his dragon and they walked into the forest. Darrell was leaving everything he had ever known behind, now it was all the unknown.


	55. Training and Discovery

**Training and Discovery**

Darrell rode on the massive blue dragon, which he now knew to be the legendary Saphira. She was larger than any house in his village and he felt like a mouse riding on her back.

Her rider Eragon was not what he expected. Galbatorix fell twenty-four years ago. That would mean that the man standing before him was forty-two, yet he looked no older than twenty and his features were distinctively elvin.

Darrell knew that Eragon did not want him here, what he could guess was why Saphira did. He pondered on this as Saphira and Eragon walked side-by-side through the forest.

Every now and then Eragon would scowl at Saphira and she would give him a growl in return. He was definitely the cause of this disturbance.

Eragon would crouch down and examine tracks in the dirt and they would make a change in their heading. This continued for several hours, when it fell dark they made camp amongst the trees.

Eragon lit a fire to keep them warm, but did not cook anything over it. Instead he passed Darrell some fruit to eat.

The chill of the night drew in and Darrell gathered his bedroll to sleep on. Just when he was comfortable, he felt something land against him.

He opened his eyes and looked at his bedroll, lying there was a perfectly straight stick. Darrell looked around and saw that Eragon was standing by the fire, a stick in his hand.

"If you are to insist on travelling with me." He said, "Then your going to have to train to fight."

Darrell got up and grabbed the stick. He prepared himself for Eragon to attack him, but Eragon just stood there. Darrell realized he was expected to attack raised his sword above his head, and ran at Eragon.

The second he was in reach he felt Eragon strike him across the face. He staggered back; he hadn't even seen Eragon move.

"Lower your sword," said Eragon, "don't leave yourself open to attack."

Darrell did as he was told and put his sword in a defensive position. He moved cautiously forward until he was in reach of Eragon, who still didn't move.

He swung at Eragon again, who leant back away from the wood. Darrell swung again and again and Eragon just dodged without taking a step back.

Frustration building up in Darrell he swung downward forcing Eragon to move. Finally Eragon raised his weapon and received the blow, and then Darrell received a sharp blow to the head.

"Never attack in anger." Said Eragon.

"This is useless," replied Darrell rubbing his head, "You defeated Galbatorix, what am I going to be able to do against you?"

Darrell turned back to his bedroll, and almost screamed in pain as Eragon struck him across the back very painfully.

"Never show your back to an enemy." Growled Eragon, "Now retrieve your bow."

Grumbling Darrell retrieved his bow and quiver, and they continued training into the night.

When Darrell was asleep, Eragon and Saphira were still wide-awake. Eragon still did not want Darrell with them.

_Saphira, why did you insist on bringing him along?_ He asked.

_Are you going to look me in the eye and say he doesn't remind you of anyone?_ She replied.

_He still shouldn't have come._ Insisted Eragon.

_Why not?_

_Because he could get hurt._

_You can heal him._

_He could get killed._

_I can protect him._

_He is not me, Saphira, he will get hurt._

_He already has been._

_Revenge isn't the answer._

_You've had yours._

_Yes and it didn't help, hate can't help anything._

_True, but I think it will help him realise what can._

_Perhaps_. Conceded Eragon.

_The slavers are ten miles north of here._ Said Saphira anxiously, _you know that don't you?_

_Yes, I am a reasonably good hunter Saphira._

_Just checking, I wanted to make sure you weren't losing your talents in your old age._

_Old age!_ Exclaimed Eragon, _I'm forty-two!_

_Yes, fifteen years older than me._ She laughed, _is this a sensitive subject?_

Eragon grinned, _not to me, it is to Roran, he thinks he's going grey._

Both dragon and rider burst out laughing at the thought. Eragon thought back over what happened over the last twenty years. The dragon race had been rebuilt now numbering about two hundred; the villagers who now lived on Vroengard had rebuilt the citadel of the riders, Roran and Katrina had had a son-Garrow, Murtagh and Nasuada had gotten married and now had a fifteen year old son-Tornac and most importantly to Eragon, he and Arinel had a daughter, Arinor who had become a rider two years ago, her dragon she had named Demora.

_You've done a lot of good, Eragon._ Smiled Saphira.

But maybe you're right, may be I am a bit old to rushing around all over the land.

_Oh please Eragon, Arya was fighting a war when she was twice your age._

_That's someone I haven't seen in a while, she's been in Ellesmera being our ambassador to the queen for a while._

_I don't think that is all she's been doing._ Responded Saphira.

Eragon's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

_Don't you listen to the gossip the elves discuss?_ Asked Saphira.

Not really.

_Apparently, Arya has met a new lover._

Good for her, I was worried about her.

The rider and dragon talked long into the night discussing trivial things to lighten the mood of the forest.

The next day Darrell was riding Saphira, while Eragon walked on a head about midday they found a clearing in the woods where the slavers had taken camp, in total there were thirty of them.

Darrell saw that their leader was a woman, she looked late thirties and had black hair. Darrell heard Eragon whisper a name "Trianna."

"Stay here." Said Eragon, to Saphira and Darrell, "Saphira if I end up in serious trouble, throw him off and help."

Saphira nodded.

Eragon pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, wrapped his cloak around him and said something in a strange language and seemed to fade into the background. Darrell looked in the clearing for any sign of Eragon suddenly appeared in the centre.

He was covered in his cloak and none of his features were visible. The slavers all drew their swords and surrounded him. Eragon drew his sword and held so the tip was in the ground.

Suddenly he span round and the sword imbedded in the dirt sprayed dirt everywhere in a shockwave. Eragon followed through by severing the heads of four slavers while they staggered backwards.

He slashed another ruthlessly across the chest and several seemed to fall down dead of their own accord.

The fight was very bloody and very short. All that was left was Trianna.

Amazingly she offered no resistance as Eragon took her prisoner.

"Why did you do this Trianna?" asked Eragon angrily.

"I was paid." She replied tartly.

"By who?"

"I am sworn to secrecy."

"Fine."

Eragon held her head in his hands and she screamed in pain at what he was doing. Finally Eragon staggered back, horror on his face.

"Nasuada, paid you to do this?"


	56. An Elaborate Trap

**An Elaborate Trap**

Eragon staggered back, Darrell couldn't believe what he had heard. Nasuada the Governor of the empire had paid slavers to attack her own people, it didn't make sense.

Eragon sheathed his sword and mounted Saphira. Trianna was still unconscious from Eragon breaking into her mind. As much as he wanted to Eragon could not kill an unarmed enemy.

_Saphira, carry her in your claws, be as rough as you want._ He said mentally.

Saphira scooped Trianna up and held so that if Trianna squirmed even the slightest when she woke, she would have several talons imbedded in her.

_Where to Eragon?_ She asked.

_Uru'bean._

Saphira launched herself into the air and flew with all haste for Uru'bean. Darrell had never been flying before. It was brilliant and terrifying. The ground was so far below and the wind howled in his ears. He thought he might be ill, but this amazing experience was so beautiful.

They flew for three days solid, the nights were more exciting as everything was dark, but the days were beautiful.

Then he saw it, Uru'bean, the now white city of the empire. It was stunning to see. The sunlight seemed to make it shimmer.

Saphira landed gracefully on the ground, in a second a large red dragon, was beside he nuzzling her affectionately. Eragon helped Darrell dismount and they were greeted by a man the same height as Eragon with black hair, dressed in hunting clothes.

Eragon and the man embraced and the stranger said, "It's good to see you, Eragon."

"And you Murtagh." Replied Eragon then his face turned serious, "I am sorry for this, but I need to show you something."

Curiosity filled Murtagh's eyes as Eragon indicated to the motionless Trianna.

"Trianna?" asked Murtagh uncertainly.

"Search her mind about the recent slaving activities." Said Eragon sadly.

Murtagh closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate. Then his eyes opened in shock.

"It… It can be true." He insisted his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry." Said Eragon placing a hand on Murtagh's shoulder.

"What…what will you do?" asked Murtagh.

"I am going to give her a chance to explain herself, but I will have to arrest."

"I…I don't think I can face her right now."

Eragon nodded in understanding, he strode into the palace his face sombre. Darrell made to follow him, but Saphira blocked his path with her tail. Knowing he would not be able to follow, he sat down. His gaze fell on the shattered Murtagh, who was sitting against the red dragon. Nasuada must have meant a lot to him.

Nasuada's Audience Chamber 

Eragon pushed the large oak doors open and strode into the large chamber. There were 10 guards in the room; they stood guard in golden armour lining the sidewalls.

Nasuada stood behind a large desk, sitting on a throne like chair. Seeing Eragon she sat back with a smile and intertwined her fingers.

"Ah, Master Eragon." She said cheerfully.

Eragon faced the guards, "Leave us."

The guards looked uncertainly at Nasuada who nodded and they filled.

"What is going on Eragon?" she asked uncertainly.

Eragon turned back to face her, "Why did you do it Nasuada?"

"Do what?"

"DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME NASUADA!" bellowed Eragon, "YOU PAID TRIANNA TO ATTACK VILLAGES WITH SLAVERS!"

"Excuse me." Replied Nasuada cold anger filling her voice, "I did no such thing."

"Trianna has very vivid memories of you meeting her."

"She lies."

"You can't lie inside your own mind."

Nasuada broke into a smile and sneered, "The learned Eragon. You can't honestly see why I would do that."

"No. You were a good person."

"I still am Eragon, I'm restoring order."

"By killing innocent people?" said Eragon incredulously, "Help me here."

"What is Trianna?"

"A magician and a sorceress."

"Exactly, news is revealed, the people then hate magicians giving me the excuse to kill the brat Elva and her little guild."

As she said this Eragon watched her face, in particular her eyes, the veins in them were turning black, something was possessing her.

He lunged forward, leapt of the desk and grabbed Nasuada by throat and hauled her off her feet. She futily grabbed his hand but hi anger kept his grip firm.

"Who are you?" he growled.

Nasuada started to laugh; it became deeper, louder and more powerful.

"I am the Harbinger, I am the night, I am greed, anger, lust and hate.

"Leave Nasuada!" roared Eragon.

"You're too late. You're anger has released me and my minions."

Eragon forced himself into Nasuada's mind and found the presence. He ruthlessly attacked and it withdrew slightly. Nasuada's features seemed to deform and become more demonic.

"If I leave Nasuada dies." Sniggered the creature.

"You will not harm her."

Eragon forced the presence out of Nasuada's mind. The blackness vanished from her eyes, her features returned to normal and he lowered her back to the ground. Instantly she began sobbing from what had happened to her.

Murtagh come here now. Your wife is innocent.

_What? How?_ Asked Murtagh.

Nasuada will tell you when he is ready, but I can't stay. Vroengard is in danger.

Eragon held her until Murtagh burst into the room. He ran over to them and wrapped his arms around her. She released her hold on Eragon and returned to her husband, free of that dread creature.

"I have to leave immediately." Said Eragon, "When she is ready, she will explain. Protect her."

Murtagh nodded and Eragon ran out of the palace and to Saphira. He lifted Darrell into the saddle before the boy could say a word and mounted Saphira.

Saphira you know what happened. Get us to Vroengard as fast as you can. Leave Trianna here, Murtagh and Nasuada can deal with her.

Hold on. Said Saphira warningly.

Saphira unfurled her wings and launched into the air. The harbinger had been released and Eragon had to defend his students. If what the creature had said was true, anyone who died because of them, died because of him.


	57. Alpha and Omega

**Alpha and Omega**

Eragon, Saphira and Darrell flew with all haste for the island of Vroengard. They soared over the glittering blue ocean, which on any other day would have had them gasping at it's beauty.

Today, however, they had to move fast. Saphira plummeted to the ground in a vertical dive and landed gracefully on the ground.

Eragon reached behind him and pulled Darrell out of the saddle, dropping him hurriedly on to the ground. The port was deserted, but a few brave people ran out and pulled him safely inside.

Saphira and Eragon gazed at the citadel of the Dragon Riders. It was burning; several of the battlements had been destroyed utterly.

Saphira launched into the air and within moments they were soaring around the Citadel, the riders were in battle on the north side of the island. Dragons of every colour were fighting, beasts that were black entirely, had bat shaped wings, six spider-like legs and enormous fangs.

There were other creatures, about the size of a human, but nothing in resemblance. They had four legs and instead of hands, at the end of their arms were sword like claws.

Saphira swooped down and unleashed the fire from her belly, engulfing two of the large creatures instantly. She glided to the right to where three dragons were battling three of the monsters.

Saphira smashed into one, her enormous frame knocking the air from it's lungs. Eragon leapt from the saddle, landed on the creature and buried his sword up to the hilt into his head. As the creature plummeted to the ground, Eragon jumped into the next and ruthlessly hacked it's wing off. The final one saw what had happened to it's fellows and opened it's maw to try and swallow him, it almost worked, at the last second Eragon swung his sword and destroyed the creatures fangs. The creatures mouth closed around him and died as Eragon thrusted his sword into the roof of it's mouth.

Eragon forced the mouth open and jumped out just as the creature struck the ground. Eragon landed and rolled to his feet.

The human sized creatures came next; they ran faster than anything he had ever seen any elf move. Eragon met the first claw on his blade and twisted away from the second and sunk his sword in. The thing let out a gargled cry and fell to the floor.

A second rushed at him, Eragon smashed his sword against the creatures' defences. It staggered back and was neatly cleaved in two by Eragon.

Three rushed at Eragon, with reinforcements. Saphira set the ground around Eragon ablaze so that only the first three could reach him.

They surrounded Eragon and all lunged at once. Eragon sidestepped and lunged at one, which impaled itself on his sword. The other two swung at Eragon, who leant back, like grass in a gale, then attacked lightening fast. One left, it attacked in a flurry of movement but it couldn't break Eragon's masterful defences. Eragon slashed at a leg crippling it and then beheaded it.

Eragon looked around the battlefield and he finally saw their leader. It was different from all the others, it had four legs like the human sized monsters, but it was bigger, though not as big as the dragon sized ones. It had the two claw arms, but it had another two, which had talon like fingers, then there were the two red glowing eyes. It was standing by the cliffs of the island observing the fighting.

Eragon leapt over Saphira's flames and ran towards it, cutting down any enemies in his path. He now stood ten feet away from the creature and it finally gazed at him. Eragon charged at it, the creatures blade met his blade with it's claws, with one hand it grabbed his wrists and the other grabbed Eragon's throat.

Eragon choked as the thing listed him of the ground. It wrenched his sword from it's grasp and squeezed.

"You are a fool Shadeslayer." It said it's voice like a snake.

Saphira dived towards them seeing her rider in danger. The creature, placed one of it's claws to Eragon's throat.

"Would you kindly stop Saphira." It said calmly, pressing the talon just so it broke the skin.

Saphira landed and stood there glaring at the creature.

_If you hurt him, I will kill you_. She growled.

"If I kill him," replied the creature, "You'll die."

"What are you?" gasped Eragon, his fingers trying to pry the hand of his throat.

"I am hate," said the creature, "I am every dark thought empowered by Lust, Greed, Envy and Rage. It was me who destroyed the riders, Galbatorix and the Forsworn heavily under my control."

The battle continued to rage around them, but to Eragon it was fading away as his vision went black.

Eragon's eyes closed and his grip loosened, the creature laughed at how easy he was to defeat.

Suddenly and arrow burning with green flame struck him in the head and exploded. Curiously he turned to find its source.

Running towards him was a woman, whom he recognised as Eragon's wife, Arinel. He growled in hatred and deflected more arrows she sent at him. Her dragon was just about to dive at him.

A malicious grin came across his hideous face. He hurled Eragon of the cliff of Vroengard and vanished along with his army, in a puff of black smoke.

Just before his vision of the island vanished he saw the Sapphire form of Saphira howl in rage and leap over the threshold after her rider. He vaguely wondered if she would succeed, it mattered not. Nothing could stop him now.


	58. Loss of a Friend

**Loss Of a Friend**

Eragon plummeted towards the sea below with Saphira in hot pursuit. She wasn't faster enough to reach her rider before he hit the dark waters.

She dived into the water after him. The water was murky and it was difficult to see anything at all. She could however sense where he was.

Using her wings she forced herself downward, after a few tense minutes she found him drifting downwards.

She carefully grabbed his tunic in her teeth and swam as fast as she could to the surface. She launched herself out of the water and flew up to the top of the cliffs.

There she saw that Arinel and Arias were just about to launch into the air to follow them, but Arinel quickly dismounted and ran over to them as Saphira placed her beloved rider gently to the ground.

Arinel held Eragon's nose and forced her own breath down his throat. She pressed down on his chest, and Eragon awoke, coughing and spluttering.

He rolled on to his side and wretched bring up seawater. He staggered to his feet, only to be almost knocked off them again by Arinel hugging him.

"What were those things Eragon?" asked Arinel.

"I don't know," replied Eragon pulling away from the embrace, "but I think I released them."

"What?" frowned Arinel.

"One of them possessed Nasuada, I got angry and it said I had released it."

"It's lying." Stated Arinel firmly, "It's making you lose focus, by making you think this is your fault."

Eragon smiled, "I wish I had your certainty."

Arinel chuckled, "Life is simpler if you're certain."

"I guess." He replied looking around, "any idea how many we lost?"

Arinel's face grew serious, "They didn't seem to be killing, just testing us."

"I get the feeling numbers, don't mean much to them."

Arinel and Eragon walked along the battlefield, healing the wounded. Arinel was right, they hadn't lost any riders, which did not make sense.

Eragon pondered why, and then it suddenly hit him, it wasn't an attack. It was a diversion.

_Saphira!!_ He exclaimed mentally, _We have to go now._

_Why? Where?_ She asked.

_Summon the master riders, and send to them to the master chambers. I'll explain everything there._

Saphira withdrew and Eragon ran to the citadel. It was an immense structure, beautiful and one of the most defended places in the world.

He ran up several flights of stairs and entered the council room not even out of breath.

Eight riders sat around the table, including Arinel, Arya and Murtagh being absent. The different dragons sitting behind their riders, this being one of the only enclosed rooms capable of supporting ten dragons in it at once.

"Council members." Began Eragon, "forgive me for the rapid summoning, but this is an emergency. The attack against us today, was not an assault but a diversion. They have attacked somewhere else, and I think I know where, Ellesmera, Farthen Dur or Dras'leona."

"Why these places Master Eragon?" asked a broadly built rider by the name of Christos.

"These things are not of the world." Responded Eragon, "Which means they got through to ours somewhere. The Menoa tree, Helgrind and the Isidar Mithrim, act as gateways to world of the dead. They're the only gates we know of so we need to get to them."

"But if they came through them." Said another rider, a woman with golden hair named Sophia, "Then they would be heavily guarded."

"Either the gates don't matter, in which case there is no point guarding them or they do matter, they are guarded and we have to get to them anyway to close them."

Eragon paused for more questions, none came so he continued, " and I want half our number divided up into three groups, at least one master in each. We will go to each place and defend them until we have more information."

The master nodded and left the room to begin the organisations.

It took three days to organise everything. Three pain staking days, but the parties were finally ready. Arinel and Eragon were leading the group that was travelling to Ellesmera.

As dawn broke on the fourth day, the thirty-two riders took flight and headed east towards the elven capitol.

It took two days to reach Ellesmera, and what he saw made him want to weep. The city was burning, holes in the forest had formed from blazing infernos. The black creatures were wreaking havoc against the elfish soldiers.

The riders swooped down and slammed into the enormous flying spiders and fought ferociously. In the fray Eragon saw Veravanda burning any black creature near her. Arya was not on her back.

_Veravanda, where's Arya?_

_Defending__Tialdari Hall! These little vermin are attacking it._

Eragon leapt of Saphira's back and landed deftly on his feet. With all haste he ran for Tialdari Hall. The black creatures were laying siege to the ancient hall.

Saphira swooped down and let loose fire from her maw, burning the few outside and cutting of reinforcements. Eragon ran forward and leapt over the flames and through a window, smashing into the hall.

He rolled to his feet and saw the elves holding of the Black creatures. He spotted Arya in the middle of the fray, he ran forward to join the battle and then it happened.

The leader of these creatures appeared out of nowhere, behind Arya. Before she could react, he lifted her of her feet using his talon like fingers, and using his spiked arms, stabbed her through the back.

"NNOOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Eragon sprinting for all he was worth to get to them, "ARYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The beast withdrew his spikes and dropped her to the ground. Eragon leapt and kicked his feet into the beast's head. The force of it knocked the thing against the wall.

The beast began to laugh, "Good Eragon, Good. Focus your anger on me. Every second of it gives me strength."

Eragon lunged forward only to have his sword imbed in the wall. The creature had done it again; him and his army had vanished.

Eragon let go of his sword and ran to Arya's side. He held her in his arms. Her eyes opened and focus on him.

"Eragon…" was the last word the passed from her lips.

Arya's eyes closed and her head lolled back. Tears streamed down Eragon's face in the distance, he heard Veravanda's dying roar as rider and dragon passed from his world.


	59. No Turning Back

**No Turning Back**

Eragon stood before the assembled elves, dragons and riders at the base of the now charred Menoa Tree. It was Arya and Veravanda's funeral. Everyone was dressed in black and Eragon could here the faint sounds of people weeping.

Islandazi was in the front row tears pouring from her eyes. The bodies of the fallen dragon and rider lay beside him, almost as if they were sleeping.

Before he spoke he glanced at Arya, her face was so peaceful, all the worry was gone from her. She and Veravanda were to buried at the base of the Menoa Tree.

Finally he began, "Arya was one of the strongest people I have ever had the honour to know and to call a friend. She was strong, brave and would willingly do what ever it took to protect those she cared about. We all knew her and we all loved her, and we will never forget the sacrifices she made to protect what she cared for and to fight for what she believed in."

He paused for a moment and looked now to the purple form of Veravanda then he continued, "Veravanda was one of the most caring dragons I have ever known. If anyone she cared about suffered, she like her rider would do anything to help them. She helped her rider finally come to terms with the loss of two very close friends and they helped each other to achieve their full potential. The war of the riders could not have been won with out them, and I will end this war quickly for them."

Eragon stepped back and faced the Menoa Tree, "I can't bring them back, but I can give the elven people a small gift to start them rebuilding. Weise Heil."

Eragon put his will behind the words and pressed his hand to the Menoa Tree. The burnt tree shed it's bark and replaced it with fresh wood. Eragon felt the spell sapping his energy, but he also felt strength coming from somewhere else, not Saphira.

_Thank you Shadeslayer._ Said a presences brushing against his mind.

_You're the Menoa Tree aren't you?_ Replied Eragon.

_Yes._

_Do you know where those things came from?_

_Yes, you must be quick to reach the place and guard. That teleportation spell they have is useful but they can't travel far with it._

_Where are they going?_

_The Vault of Souls._

_How can I kill them?_

_Their leader, kill him he is the link, the anchor to this world._

_How? Every time we have met he teleports away, he nearly killed me._

_The Vault of Souls will grant you another gift, not it's strength, something that will be entirely your own._

_Very well. Guard Arya and Veravanda. They deserve their rest._

_It is the least I can do._

Eragon withdrew from the tree; it was now in full blossom and completely healed.

"I must leave and hunt down these beasts. I will leave half of my riders here to help rebuild, then I will send others from Vroengard."

He bowed low and walked over to Saphira.

_It was a good eulogy Eragon._ She said sombrely.

_How are you doing?_ He asked rubbing her snout affectionately.

I'm holding up. She replied. 

_I'm here if you want to talk._

_I know._

Tears came to both their eyes as Arya and Veravanda were lowered into their grave by the dragons that had come with them so they could rest together in piece.

Arinel came over to them with Arias. She pulled him into an embrace, rubbing his back affectionately.

"She would have been proud to know you spoke at her funeral." She said.

"Thank you." He responded sadly.

When the ceremony was over Queen Islandazi clad completely walked over to them tears still streaming down her perfect face.

"Thank you Eragon." She said shakily, "Thank you for everything you gave her."

"They was my friends," he replied warmly Arinel holding his hand, "I gave what ever I could."

"I barely knew her," continued Islandazi grief and regret billowing from her voice, "She was the only child I ever had, I banished her from my presence. I was a terrible mother."

The queen of the elves broke down into sobs; Eragon hugged her and held her while she cried.

"Everyone makes mistakes, you were scared for her well being." He said soothingly, "You made amends, it was something she desperately wanted and you granted it to her before it was too late. She did always love you."

These words seemed to console her slightly; she managed to regain some of her composure.

"Please avenge her Shadeslayer." She asked desperately, "Make these beasts suffer."

"Vel eїnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal."

Islandazi nodded in response, and went to sit by the grave of her beloved daughter and dragon.

"Do you think you can beat them?" asked Arinel.

"The vault has something to give me." He replied, "At the moment I cannot but with the gift I may. There's no turning back now, either theses beast will all die or we will."

He mounted Saphira, while Arinel mounted Arias. Together the two riders flew to their tree house to pack and prepare. Tomorrow they would be leaving for Helgrind. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the end.

Eragon just hoped that it would be them that were on the winning side, and that Helgrind was safe. His daughter, Arinor was one of the riders that had been sent there.


	60. An End Is Coming

**An End is Coming**

The riders under Eragons command landed gracefully in the plains surrounding Helgrind. Eragon and Arinel dismounted Saphira and Arias clad in the colours of their dragons.

A smile came to both their faces as they saw the familiar form of their daughter running towards them. She was built like her mother, small but extremely quick. She had Eragons brown hair and his eyes, apart from that she was almost a mirror image of Arinel.

Her dragon Demora was female and her scales were dazzling gold. She landed behind her rider just as Arinor hugged her parents.

"No black beasts?" she asked.

Eragon took a moment before he replied, Arya was the one who trained Arinor, "They were there, but they fled. They…they killed Arya."

"What?" gasped Arinor tears welling up in her eyes, "how?"

"Their leader." Replied Arinel pulling her daughter into another embrace; "he killed her while the others distracted her."

The family remained where they were for a few minutes, while Eragon and Arinel consoled their daughter.

When she withdrew from the embrace, a look of cold anger was on her face, "how do we kill them?"

"Apparently Helgrind will give me something to defeat them." Said Eragon.

Arinor nodded and then mounted Demora, "Lets go then."

On these words Demora unfurled her wings and launched into the air, Saphira and Arias close behind her.

_Are you all right Arinor?_ Asked Demora tentatively as they soared towards Helgrind.

_No,_ replied Arinor,_ they killed Arya and Veravanda. They trained us, how can I be all right._

_You should talk to your parents,_ responded Demora,_ They know a great deal about loss._

_I know,_ agreed Arinor, _after this is over._

The three dragons landed on a small ledge on the black rock that was Helgrind. It was foreboding and ominous.

Eragon dismounted and walked towards the opening. Arinor and Arinel were right behind him; with the dragons bring up the rear.

They were just about to step over the threshold, when a wall of rock came up from the floor and closed the way.

A voice suddenly spoke, _Only the blood of Shadeslayer may pass._

Eragons wife and daughter backed away from the wall, and it slid back into place.

_Looks like we're going in alone._ Remarked Saphira.

Eragon looked back at his family, both of them had worried expressions on their faces. He smiled reassuringly and stepped into the bowels of the rock.

The rock had no light, but his elvin vision allowed him to see clearly. They walked down the caverns, Eragon found it strange, last time they had been here the caves hadn't been big enough for Saphira, they had changed.

Eventually they reached the end of the caves, at first Eragon thought there was nothing there but closer inspection revealed there was a handprint against the wall.

Eragon pressed his hand to it and immediately light filled the room. A strange blue mist enveloped his hand, and Eragon saw beneath it that his had was also glowing. The light creep up his arm slowly, part of Eragon screamed for him to pull away but he didn't.

_Eragon?_ Asked Saphira worriedly.

The light carried on travelling up his arm and stopped when it reached its shoulder. He could see his veins as dark lines of blue along his arms.

Suddenly a black hand shot out of the stone and grabbed his arm. A large one appeared out of the floor and grabbed Saphira by the neck. Both arms pulled and Eragon and Saphira tumbled through the stone.

On the ledge Arinor was growing impatient, her father had been in there too long.

_We should go in there; it closed because your mother is here._ Said Demora.

Before her mother or Arias could do anything to stop her she sprinted, with Demora hot on her heels, into the cave. Her dragon was right, the opening didn't close.

Almost as soon as they were through the wall came up as Arinel and Arias ran after them.

_Arinor!!_ Screamed her mother mentally, _come back!_

_I will return with father._ Replied Arinor,_ I swear._

Arinor and Demora ran through the caverns and before long reached the end. Just into time to see Eragon and Saphira pulled into the stone.

Two portals we in the stone where they had gone through. With out thinking Arinor and Demora leapt through them.

There was a brief tumbling sensation and Arinors world went black.

She woke groggily; she was face down in the dirt. She opened her eyes, where ever she was it was with out colour. It was completely grey. No sun shone in this world.

_Arinor?_ Said a familiar voice.

_Demora!_ Exclaimed Arinor getting to her feet, and whipping around to see her golden dragon.

_Where are we?_ Asked her dragon.

_I don't know._

Arinor looked at her surrounding. Apart from the lack of colour, it looked like any old forest path. Large trees, prevented Demora from flying, and the ground was worn from years of travel.

Arinor reached out with her mind, nothing. No birds, bugs not even plants. This wasn't right; it was as though everything was dead.

_Lets get going, we should not linger._ Said Demora obviously nervous.

Arinor nodded and got onto her dragons back. Demora walked very quickly through the dark forest.

A few minutes later, on the wind, they heard a cackle behind them. Arinor twisted around in the saddle to see, nothing.

_Go faster Demora._ Pleaded Arinor.

Demora did not need telling twice. She broke into the dragon equivalent of a gallop and hurtled down the path. After a few tense minutes Arinor screamed.

There was a clearing in the wood. In the centre was a man-sized cross, a crucifix like the ones Galbatorix used to execute his prisoners with.

Next to the cross, chained down, with a open wound in her neck was Saphira. Tied to the cross was Eragon, his own sword imbedded in his chest.

"Father!!" screamed Arinor tears falling from her eyes as Demora galloped towards the clearing.

Arinor leapt off Demora and ran to the cross, while Demora ran to Saphira.

Arinor reached out with her mind, nothing, her father was dead. Desperately she heaved his sword out of his chest, it made a sickening sound as it came free.

"Father, please wake up." She cried cupping her fathers face in her hands, "please wake up."

Eragon didn't move, Arinor tried using her knife to cut him free, but the knife shattered against the rope.

Grief overcame her, first Arya and Veravanda and now her father and Saphira. She sobbed into her fathers shoulder.

Then she heard it again, the cackle. Her grief was replaced by one thing, rage.

She turned to see behind her nothing.

"Show yourself, murderers!" she yelled drawing her sword and picking up her fathers.

"Murderers?" a voice repeated, "murderers murderers murderers."

Suddenly men appeared out of the forest, no not men. Their faces, they were disfigured their features, eyes, noses, mouths were in the wrong places. As if they were some strange wax creation.

There were thirty of them. Demora looked around them and growled menacingly.

One of them pointed at her, ropes extended from his fingers ensnaring her neck and cutting of her air.

Arinor ran at the offending figure and hacked at the ropes with both swords. Her gold one had no effect, but the blue one cut cleanly through them. The diamonds along the blade were shining brilliantly giving her hope.

All she had done though was made the creatures angry. They all pointed at her and Demora.

Arinor dropped her gold sword and managed to slash at several of the ropes but then they bound her wrist. Then her ankles, she fell to the floor just as Demora did.

Another rope coiled around her neck and began squeezing. One of the beings walked in front of her. He was not distorted like the others, and Arinor recognised him from stories, standing before her was Galbatorix.

"Your father should have yielded to me," he said, "Now here in the world of the dead, I can exact my revenge two fold."

He picked up her sword and put it under her chin, while the others drew closer never loosening their grip.

"I could have fun with one as pretty as you." He sneered.

These words showed Arinor the hopelessness of her situation. Tears fell down her face as she looked at her father's body, tied to the cross and blood seeping from the open wound in his chest.

"Father," she whimpered, "help me."


	61. Meeting of Old Enemies

**A Meeting of Old Enemies**

Arinor felt hot tears run down her cheeks. Her father was dead and she was about to die in this black hellhole. Murdered by her psychotic grandfather, whilst tied down in the world of the dead.

I'm so sorry. Cried Demora from where she was tied down, This is all my fault. 

_No Demora,_ comforted Arinor,_ We both came here or our own will._

_It was my idea._ Pointed out Demora.

_But I agreed._

Arinor felt the metal of her sword leave her neck; she looked away from her golden dragon and stared at Galbatorix. He was raising the sword to decapitate her.

In that instant an impossible thing happened. There was a blinding flash of blue light and a thunderous roar.

As Arinors vision returned, her tears became ones of joy. Her father was free of the cross, the ropes gone from both him and Saphira.

Arinor almost gasped when she saw her father. His appearance had changed. His right arm was glowing blue, as were his eyes. His hair, which had once been brown, was now white.

Saphira also seemed to have power radiating off her. Arinor couldn't quite see it, but it was there, a spectral dragon seemed to cover her.

A stunned silence hung for a few minutes, before Galbatorix cried, "Kill him!"

The spirits under Galbatorixs control raised their hands and ropes shot of their hands just as they had with her. Eragon raised his glowing arm and the ropes coiled around it.

Eragon smirked and twirled his hand around wrapping the ropes into one thick cord. He then flicked his wrist like one might use a whip. The wave travelled up the rope and flung the spirits of their feet.

Eragon then raised his arm again and waved it like one would use a slingshot. He twirled the thirty spirits easily over their heads.

He then yelled the word, "Jieda!"

The ropes snapped releasing them from is grasp and sending them through the forest knocking down trees in their path.

Galbatorix stood there a look of fury on his face.

"Reinforcements!" he yelled.

Arinor saw more of the grotesque spirits marshalling outside the clearing. Saphira opened her maw and let loose a torrent of flame, which then took the shape of another dragon. It flew in a circle around the clearing setting the ground ablaze and destroying the trees surrounding the clearing, cutting off reinforcements.

Galbatorix now decided to attack her father directly. He picked up her fathers blue sword and charged at him.

Eragon stood their calmly awaiting Galbatorix to reach him. The moment he was with in reach Galbatorix swung at Eragon who raised his glowing hand and grabbed a hold of the blade. The metal having no impact on his skin.

Eragon yanked his sword out of Galbatorixs grasp and hit him across the face with the hilt while he held onto the blade. After that he thrust the sword into the ground and punched Galbatorix full force in the chest with his glowing arm.

The blow sent Galbatorix flying back ten feet, leaving him sprawled in the dirt. Eragon ran over to him, and grabbed his hair with his normal hand and started ruthlessly punching Galbatorix in the face with his glowing one.

After a few minutes of doing this he grabbed Galbatorix with glowing hand by his collar and hurled him at the cross. Before Galbatorix struck it Eragon extended his glowing hand towards his sword. A spectral hand seemed to spring forth from it grab his sword and bring it back to him.

He hurled it after Galbatorix, it impaled him to the cross, and the force of the blow throwing Galbatorix into a similar position Eragon had been in. Then Galbatorix slumped down his arms hanging at his sides.

Eragon stood there for a few moments, and then he looked at Arinor. The lights from his eyes dimmed as he ran over to her.

"Are either of you hurt?" he asked as he ripped the ropes away from Arinor as Saphira did the same with Demora.

"No," replied Arinor shakily, "We're fine."

_What are you doing here?_ Asked Saphira.

_We came to rescue you._ Replied Demora embarrassedly as in the end it was them that needed saving.

Saphira snorted at his but otherwise remained silent. Her father hugged her lifted Arinor off her feet. After a few moments he let go.

"How are you not dead?" she asked still confused by what happened.

"It's ironic," replied Eragon smiling, "You can't die in the world of the dead."

_Oh?_ Said Demora, _Then what were you two doing sleeping?_

_We were absorbing our new power._ Replied Saphira, the spectral dragon gone from her, indicating at Eragons arm.

"So, what happened with Galbatorix?" asked Arinor, remembering he was there.

Almost as if listening to her, the diamonds on the blade lit up, and Galbatorix screamed in agony. Eragon walked over to the cross and pulled his sword out. This had no effect on Galbatorixs pain.

"This is what you deserve." Snarled Eragon, "Pain for eternity."

Suddenly there was a crash in the forest and two dragons emerged, one blue and one purple. Both had riders, who dismounted and Arinor recognised both.

One was Brom and the other was Arya.

"It's good to see you Eragon," said Brom his voice gruff but undeniably happy.

"Brom? Arya?" gaped Eragon, "How did you get here?"

"We travelled through the sinners forest, from the blessed city." Said Arya smiling.

"We need to get you back to the world of the living." said Brom.

"Wait," cried Eragon desperately, "There's so much that needs saying."

"I'm sorry son." Replied Brom sombrely, "but you don't have time, those demons are still in the world of the living. There is also something else we must tell you."

"What?" asked Eragon.

"You need to go to the elvin homeland over the sea." Said Arya, "A corrupt king proclaimed that the elves grace is his doing, and not due to our joining with the dragons. His reign is far worse than Galbatorix."

Eragon sighed, "So much for me living peacefully in my old age."

Brom chuckled, "You're a dragon rider, that is not something you can do."

"Master." Said Arinor who up till now had remained silent.

Arya turned to her former apprentice, "Yes Arinor?"

"Can you come back with us?" she asked her voice sounded pleading.

"No," replied Arya sadly, "There are some things that only the living can do."

* * *

Arinel waited with the other riders for Eragon, Saphira, Arinor and Demora to return at the base of Helgrind. In the distance she saw a Red Dragon.

A few minutes later, Murtagh was standing before her. They hugged at the reunion.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arinel, "Doesn't Nasuada need you?"

"She's fine now." Said Murtagh, "She asked me to come to repay Eragon."

Just as he finished his sentence, there was a very sickening sound. Then a second only this time Arinel saw what made it as a spike emerged through Murtaghs heart and the leader of the black beast appeared behind him.


	62. Final Goodbyes

**Final Goodbyes**

The four dragons ran through the forest of the damned with all the speed they could muster. The trees were too thick to fly through or to escape from.

After what seemed like a days hard riding they escaped the forest, and they took to the sky. What they saw made the two living riders and dragons gasp in awe.

It was Helgrind, but dazzling white, with beautiful light shining from it.

_That is an amazing sight._ Said Saphira, gliding towards it with the other dragons.

They landed gracefully on the rock. The riders dismounted, this would be their final goodbye, the next time they saw each other it would be permanent.

"Eragon, there is no time for lengthy goodbyes." Interjected Brom before he could say anything, "Those demons are still there."

Eragon and Arinel stepped towards the white portal that would take them back to the world of the living. Eragon turned back to face Brom and Arya, when suddenly the light of the portal intensified and Murtagh and Thorn flew out and landed roughly on the rock.

Saphira let out a roar of grief, as Thorn was dead. Thorn hearing her roar, walked up to her.

_Saphira? Where are we?_ He asked.

_The world of the dead._ She replied Mournfully.

_So we're dead?_

_You are I'm not. I have to… go back._

Murtagh got to his feet and took in his surroundings.

Eragon fell to his knees. First Arya and Veravanda, now Murtagh and Thorn.

"Murtagh," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault." Replied Murtagh, "Please promise me one thing."

"Anything." Said Eragon instantly.

"Take care of Nasuada, and my son."

"Of course."

Murtagh pulled Eragon to his feet. Arinel was staring at the two of them, grief and shock painted on her face.

The two brothers embraced, and then broke apart. Murtagh stood with Brom, Arya and their respective dragons.

Everyone kept their eyes averted from Saphira and Thorn so they could have at least some privacy for the last few moments they would share with each other for who knew how long.

After a few minutes the ruby and sapphire dragons broke apart.

"Farewell," said Eragon his eyes watering.

He and Saphira stepped through the portal.

Arinel and Demora stepped towards the portal, but stopped before stepping through the threshold.

She looked back Mournfully at her grandfather, teacher, uncle and their respective dragons.

"Goodbye." She said before stepping through herself.

The World of the Living

Arinel's vision swam in and out of focus. That demon and his horde had defeat the riders utterly. Some had been slain, most had been captured for what purpose she knew not.

Her hands and feet were bound, while her mouth was gagged. Arias, was chained down. She noticed that the chains seemed to be pulsing, and that they were the exact same colour as the demons.

There could be only one reason why they weren't dead. They were to be used as leverage against Eragon.

She looked around, the chief demon or whatever he was called was strutting around his prizes.

"So this is all Eragon could train." He sneered, "pathetic! Just like everything about him."

The dragons growled at this comment unable to roar as they were muzzled like animals.

The ground shook, beneath them. Helgrind began to glow dark blue and vast cracks appeared in its form. Then there was a ground splitting roar as Helgrind shattered.

Saphira flew out from where Helgrind had been. She seemed to have a pale spectral dragon surrounding her, copying her movements.

Behind her was Demora, the same as she had always been.

Demora remained in the air, while Saphira landed. Eragon dismounted.

Only he looked different, his eyes glowed blue and his hair was white and crackled with blue lightening between the strands. His right arm glowed like his eyes.

The hand clenched into a fist and flames of white erupted from his arm and covered his whole body.

"Demon." He said, his voice layered as if several gods were merely using him as a mouth piece, "THIS ENDS NOW!!!!"

The demon and Eragon charged at each other, the demon emitting an aura of black the pushed against Eragon's shining white and blue.

The other creatures appeared now, a hundred of them easily. Saphira growled and the spectral dragon came into shaper focus. The mighty dragon launched into the air, and the battle that would decide the fate of the earth was joined.


	63. Angels and Demons

**Angels and Demons**

A shock wave erupted from the rider and demon, as the blades met. Eragon slashed at the demons left and right. The diamonds on his sword were shining brilliantly.

The demon grabbed Eragon by the arms with his clawed hands, but the energy surrounding Eragon, burst outwards throwing the demon back.

* * *

One of the huge insect-dragon demons dived towards the two fighters, but was incinerated by Saphira flying through it. The other huge demons flew for Saphira, who unleashed a jet of flame of colossal size.

* * *

Eragon leapt at the demon and lunged at him. The demon jumped back and stabbed at Eragon who grabbed one of his spikes with his glowing flipped him over his head and smashed him into the ground.

The demon yanked his spike out of Eragons grasp and lunged at Eragon with both his spiked arms.

Eragon leapt clean over the attack and tried to slash the demon in two, but was grabbed by the demons two other arms. His aura started to expand again, but not before he was thrown into the ground by the demon.

He rolled to avoid a lethal attack and jumped back up to his feet.

* * *

Saphira rolled to avoid and attack against her side and grabbed one of the demons in her talons, before ripping it in two. She leapt out a small flame, which took the shape of a dragon, which began flying at her foes. 

Eragon hacked at every possible angle in his opponents defence only to be repeatedly blocked again and again. He switched his sword to his normal left hand, bunched his right glowing hand into a fist and punched the demon full force.

The demon flew back twenty feet, before crashing into the ground and sliding across the plains another five feet. The demon leapt back up to his feet.

Both fighters charged at each other and their epic fight continued.

* * *

Arinor dismounted Demora and ran to her bound mother and used magic to shatter the chains holding her.

With no times for joyful reunions, mother and daughter freed Arias from, his chains and set about freeing the others. As each rider was freed they joined the crusade to free the others. As each dragon was freed they joined Saphira in their fight against the flying demons.

Eragon blocked a blow to his head and twisted to avoid one at his stomach. He leapt over his opponent and hacked at his back, but to no avail, the demon jumped forward and avoided the blow.

Eragon lunged at his opponent again but his sword was knocked out of his hand, and he crashed into the demon. A shockwave resounded across the plains as the two foes crashed into each other. Both we sent flying as the energy around Eragon and the demon pushed the fighters away from the each other.

Eragon leapt away from the demon, as he was now weapon less. He spotted his sword imbedded in the ground and dived for it reaching it just in time to block a blow that would have killed him.

He pushed against the demon who staggered back from the force of his strength. Eragon grabbed the demons head and smacked it into the dirt and stabbed downwards. The demon vanished.

"Oh no you don't" growled Eragon.

He reached down and a spectral hand leapt out from his arm and seemed to disappear into the dirt. He felt something, grabbed and pulled. The demon appeared again and Eragon thrust his sword into its heart.

The other demons vanished instantly. Eragon stepped backwards and watched as his body began to fade. Then a black mist hovered before him. Wary he raised his sword, but too late, he felt the smoke enter his body and begin assaulting his mind.

* * *

Arinel watched the mist enter Eragon. Her husband then fell to his knees clutching his head.

She ran over to him just as he let out a scream of agony. She desperately crouched down beside him.

"Eragon." She cried.

Eragon's eyes opened, they were jet black.

"You!" yelled Eragon.

Whatever had Eragon in it's control grabbed Arinel by her throat. Eragon got to his feet and lifted her off her feet.

Saphira reeled as if struck a mortal blow and fell to the ground unconscious.

The demon-Eragon hurled Arinel away, and smirked at the other riders and dragons unwilling to approach him.

Arinel got to her feet, and faced her husband. No not her husband, the demon in his body.

"Demon," she said gathering her courage, "If you want power, take me instead. Eragon would do anything to keep me safe, and he would be far more powerful as a servant with his mind, than as a mindless puppet."

The demon seemed to consider this, the grinned.

"You're right." It said.

The smoke issued from Eragons mouth and floated towards Arinel. When it was about half way between them a spectral hand shot out and grabbed the smoke.

"You will never harm her!" growled Eragon himself again, "NOW DIE!!"

The spectral hand closed and the spirit of the demon was crushed and destroyed.

Arinel looked at her husband, as the blue energy around him faded, the light from his eyes went away. He smiled briefly before succumbing to exhaustion and falling to the ground.


	64. Love and Mourning

**Love And Mourning**

Arinel sat by the bed in the Magicians Guild, which Elva had formed shortly after the fall of Galbatorix. On the bed, her husband lay unconscious after the defeat.

Elva walked into the large room. It was decked with decorations of dragons. As master of the guild she had a place on the council of the riders, but spent most of her time teaching others who had potential.

Arinel looked at Elva, she was tall and had long brunette hair. At the moment she wore silk finery but she wasn't afraid to wander in the wilderness for weeks on end if she had to. The curse and its removal had given her the magical ability to rival any elf.

"Saphira is doing fine." Announced Elva, "She's sleeping now but will be okay. How's he doing?"

"Asleep." Said Arinel.

Elva looked at Arinel, "When did you last sleep?"

"Three days ago."

"You should get some rest, but I know you not going to." Sighed Elva.

Elva left Arinel to her thoughts. All of which were of Eragon, most of which, his right arm.

She leant across and pulled back the sleeve. His arm glowed light blue and it looked like the skin had been pulled tight across the muscles. Lines of dark blue indicated where his veins resided. She pulled slightly on his tunic to reveal his chest and shoulder, the glowing stopped at his shoulder except for a few thick strands that spread across the right side of his chest.

She laid her finger across one and traced it across his chest. Eragon suddenly jerked awake.

"That tickles." He groaned a smile playing across his face.

Arinel laughed out of relief, and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Another great thing to wake up to." He smiled opening his eyes.

The first thing he saw were tears on her cheeks. He raised his glowing hand to her cheek and wiped them off with his thumb. 

He pulled her into a passionate kiss before whispering, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not that." Replied Arinel withdrawing, "When you were possessed, it was the most terrifying thing I ever saw."

"I… I'm sorry." Stammered Eragon, forcing himself up onto his elbows.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Said Arinel, "It's just I know you are the only person who can hold back the darkness, and I know you'll do anything to stop it, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't I promise." Assured Eragon pulling her into a hug.

They broke apart and Eragon's face was sad, "We have to take Murtagh and Thorn back to Nasuada."

Eragon got up dressed in some clean clothes. Together they walked outside and were greeted by Arinor running up to them and embracing them fiercely.

When they broke apart Eragon saw about thirty dragons standing in an enormous courtyard, the one he was most interested in was the largest blue dragon staring at him.

Eragon ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

_How are you holding up?_ He asked gently still holding on to her.

_I'll be fine,_ replied Saphira sadly, _he wasn't the first person I've lost and he won't be the last._

_Well you won't lose me._

_I know._

Eragon un-coiled himself from Saphira and looked around. He saw Elva walking towards him a large grin on her face.

"Well you took you time to wake up didn't you." She said smirking.

"Nice to see you to." Eragon countered.

Elva laughed at this and hugged Eragon, "It has been to long."

"You should come to Vroengard more often."

"I'm needed here."

They broke apart and Elva noticed that most of the riders were packing to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked, "I haven't charged you yet."

"We have to," replied Eragon sadly, "Nasuada needs to know."

Elva nodded in understanding and hugged Eragon warmly, "You did everything you could Eragon. No one could have done better."

"Thank you." Mumbled Eragon the subject depressing him.

Eragon looked around and saw his wife looking deep in conversation with Arias.

He looked at Saphira and smiled sadly at her. This crisis had only lasted a short while and it had done so much damage.

Two weeks later…

Eragon, Saphira, Arinel and Arias touched down in the courtyard of Nasuada's palace. The guards saluted them as they dismounted and opened the large oak doors for the riders to enter.

They walked down the elaborate corridor and were almost instantly greeted with Nasuada.

"You're back!" she said happily, embracing Eragon and Arinel.

"Where's Murtagh?" she asked.

Eragon unconsciously swallowed before answering, "I'm so sorry Nasuada, Murtagh's dead."

"What?" replied Nasuada in disbelief, "No! You're lying! He can't be… dead!"

Tears became sobs as her composure failed her. Eragon held her all the while allowing her to still feel connected to the world.

Arinel placed a reassuring hand on Nasuada's shoulder as she stopped after what seemed an age.

"How…" she began weakly, "how did he die?"

"The thing that possessed you, killed him." Explained Arinel, "Stabbed him in the back like a coward."

Nasuada nodded slowly, tears still falling down her face, "Did you bring him?"

"Him and Thorn." Nodded Eragon.

"Thank you." Said Nasuada weakly, "can I see them?"

"Of course." Replied Eragon quickly.

Two days later…

Everyone in the city was attending the funeral of Murtagh and Thorn; everyone was clad in black as they were taken to the cathedral, where they would be buried.

They were taken into the crypt and Eragon performed his second eulogy, very wary of the fact that Murtaghs wife and son were in the front row.

Standing on the podium, he began to speak, "Murtagh was born into a world full of Tyranny. His father tainted his young life, but he grew stronger for it.

He escaped and found the first of the things he longed for, love. He was captured again and found another; a companion and then he finally found everything he wanted when he was blessed with a son. Murtagh and Thorn believed they were alone in the world, save for each other, they were wrong. This is proven by the amount here today that so many people respected and loved him."

Eragon stepped down from the podium, as a priest did a sermon, Eragon not being very religious did not listen and instead spoke to Saphira.

_A part of him is in you._ He said as she sat at the end of the bench, she was the only dragon in the cathedral and she took up a substantial amount of space.

_Thank you, Eragon._ Was her only reply.

The service ended and people began to file out. As Eragon and Arinel sat together, Nasuada approached them, like everyone else she was clad in black.

"Eragon," she said sadly, "I'm abdicating my power, could me and my son come with you to Vroengard?"

"Of course," replied Eragon getting up and hugging her, "we would be honoured to have you."


	65. Leaving

**Leaving**

Eragon and Arinel clad in black rode side-by-side on white stallions through the thick trees on the coast of Du Weldenvarden. Saphira and Arias were flying overhead as the forest was too thick for them.

It had been twenty years since Eragons arm had began to glow, twenty years since Murtagh, Thorn, Arya and Veravanda fell. Eragon since then had made preparations for the riders, who wished to accompany him to leave Alegasia. This had involved a lot of work; he had founded a new order of knights that now numbered several thousand, the Order of the Dragon, to help the riders that remained behind. He had named Darrell as Grand master of the order. He also had various ships sung out of the forest by the elves.

Two months ago, they received a message from the elven homeland, a small rebellion trying desperately to over throw the tyrant king, it sounded very familiar.

He and Arinel travelled with an honour guard of the Order of the Dragon, Eragon was not sorry to leave anymore, most of his old friends had now passed from old age, and his daughter had left on an earlier ship. Now it was just him and Arinel left to leave.

The caravan finally reached the coast, where a gigantic ship was waiting for them, large enough to support both their dragons.

Saphira and Arias landed gracefully in the centre of the ship, while Eragon and Arinel dismounted their steeds, the armour-clad knights dismounted and stood almost making an aisle for them to walk down.

Eragon glanced at Arinel who smiled and held his hand reassuringly. They walked down the beach and, met with the only knight not wearing a helm, Darrell.

He now sported a thick beard and his skin was dark from years of exposure to the sun. His armour like the others was silver mail, with white tunics bearing a gold dragon.

"Master Eragon, Master Arinel" he said bowing, a few tears on his cheeks, "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Arinel kissed him on the cheek as Eragon replied, "You're welcome."

Eragon hugged the grandmaster before saying, "Farewell."

"Farewell," he replied, "to the both of you."

Eragon and Arinel boarded the ship and she cast off, to leave Alegasia. The sea was crystal blue, reflecting the cloudless sky perfectly.

When they were a kilometre of shore they saw Darrel let out a strangled cry as they left his life.

Saphira and Arias settled down to rest after the hour it took them to get used to the rocking of the ship, while Eragon and Arinel stood at the back of the poop deck.

Arinel leant against the railing and smiled, "So Eragon, are you ready to defeat the king, save the land and rescue the damsel in distress?"

Eragon laughed before reply, "Yes to the first, yes to the second but I'll have to designate the third to someone else. I would want you to get jealous."

Arinel smiled and playfully slapped him on his glowing arm.

"Do you think we will ever have a quiet life?" she mused.

"No," smiled Eragon, "but that's a good thing, life would be boring otherwise."

Arinel laughed and hugged Eragon tightly as they sailed off into the sunset.

**The End**


End file.
